


Ink You / Us

by JennyLoser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Expansion, Big Balls, Big Cock, Brain Drain - Freeform, Cock Slapping, Degradation, Domination, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facial, Female Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Harem, Humiliation, Mind Break, Muscle Girl, Scent Kink, Stomach Deformation, Submission, Teabagging, Transformation, bimbofication, bishonen, excessive cum, incubus, multiple orgasm, teabag titfuck, tit trample
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyLoser/pseuds/JennyLoser
Summary: A naïve, pretty boy incubus meets up with a pragmatic, mercenary swordswoman who agrees to a contract to protect him as he travels across the not so friendly country.The contract doesn't include "feeding him," but it's a problem she'll have to take of - whether that means throwing hapless female adventurer friends or foes his way, or doing it herself.  Because while the pay is very good, it's not worth becoming a mind-broken fuck puppet.Or is it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Pretty Boy Toy

Sarah sighed when she saw the mugging, mostly because it was happening right in front of her on the narrow sidewalk.

At least, she assumed it was a mugging. Maybe the two men in hoods pointing daggers at the young woman were asking for directions, or maybe they were aggressive knife salesmen. It can be so unfair to assume.

“Give us the purse nicely, or we’ll take it anyway and cut that pretty face of your’s,” said one man. Perhaps the unspoken words in that sentence were, ‘and we’ll exchange these fine, artisanal daggers that you’re buying!’

“Actually,” said the customer / victim in a much lower voice than she expected, meaning, the figure in front of her was actually a male. “This isn’t a purse, it’s a money pouch, and it’s got the store’s earnings for the last couple of hours. I can’t just give it to you.”

“Fuck! You’re a man? What kind of faggot are you?”

He seemed unconcerned about this, despite being dwarfed by the men next to him and outdaggered. “There’s like… a lot of problematic assumptions and reactions to unpack here.”

A male? She was so surprised by this that she was lost in thought a moment as she continued walking, which meant she ended up stopping five feet from the scene. She had assumed from the petite height of the person, and the tightness of the leather pants, as well as the shapely butt and legs that filled them meant the figure was a woman. Not that men can’t have well-shaped posteriors, they just often keep them a closely guarded secret in pants that are cut like a pair of tubes.

“Hey, keep walkin’ stranger, this don’t concern… umm… you,” said one of the men.

His hesitation was probably because Sarah was rather well armed for an innocent bystander. She had just finished a pair of arena matches tonight, including a special exhibition where she slaughtered a dozen vargs - aggressive, monstrous wolf like creatures. The entertainment wasn’t very humane, but it was very human in its appeal.

The exhibition was after her match, which meant she was covered in blood on her armor and face and limbs. 

“Um,” the would-be thief nudged his companion who was focused on the young man.

“Maybe we’ll take the money and… and stick our cocks in your pretty mouth! And fuck you up your tight ass! To punish you for being such a fag! That’ll show you.” Said the other thief. “Being so gay and stuff!”

“Um,” another nudge from his companion.

Sarah rolled her eyes. Lazily, she placed a hand on the hilt of her sword and unsheathed it with the air of someone cleaning up an unpleasant mess of vomit off their freshly cleaned kitchen floor.

“Just… go,” she said. “I’d rather not, but… y’know.”

It was hardly the most heroic phrase to utter when intervening on behalf of the weak and defenseless, but she was tired.

This finally caught the attention of the other thief who looked at Sarah, brandishing a sword of her own, armored, and with a Resting Bitch Face so strong, it emitted homicidal waves that were practically tangible.

“Leave the daggers,” she said.

There were a series of metallic clatters onto the cobbles, and then the two men walked away whistling casually, remarking on law-abiding they were.

“Huh,” said the man. “Thanks! You rescued me. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Me neither,” Sarah said, sheathing the weapon. She knelt down and picked up the daggers. They weren’t awful and would fetch a few silvers at a pawn store. “So, you’re carrying a bunch of money at night to the bank to deposit? And you’re not armed?”

“No,” he said. “I’m Jay by the way.”

“Sarah,” she said. “You new in town?”

“I am!” he said brightly.

“Yeah, that’s not a good thing. People get robbed regularly here, and intervention by armed strangers doesn’t happen unless they’re there to shake the thieves down. Why would your business let you go by yourself to deposit it?”

“Well, I’m the only man working there, so I thought it was only right of me to deposit it. Besides, most of the time, people ignore me. Unless some man wolf whistles me, but then I just keep walking.”

“How’d they know you had any money anyway?” She asked. “I assume you don’t just walk with that purse out in your hands like that.”

“Oh no. He stepped out of that alleyway and asked me if I had any money on me. I said, I had a large amount of money that I was depositing and that…”

“You told… a man, who just stepped out of an alley that you had lots of money on you?”

“Right. And I told him that I was really nervous because I wasn’t armed and didn’t know how to fight anyway, so I was in a hurry to do so and it over with.”

Sarah’s mind boggled. She felt thankful for the distraction because she found herself staring at his features, which were delicate and fine, with dark hair and eyes. His skin was like muted gold and his eyes had an exotic look to them. 

“Really?”

“Yes,” he said. “My mother always told me to be honest.”

“Okay,” Sarah said. “She didn’t give you any sort of exceptions or nuance to that rule?”

He looked up, biting his full lower lip in thought. “You know, I’m starting to think she did. Can’t remember what she said though…”

“Jeez,” she said. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty.”

“Thanks! My face is my fortune, as mother said. But I’m not sure that’s true here. Where I come from that was true for both men and women. Here… you have an odd, um, valuing of beauty here.”

“Indeed,” she said. Sarah tore her gaze from his face and looked up the street. “The bank’s around the corner, how about I walk you there, and then you can get back to work.”

“That would be great!” He said. “But I’d like to pay you back.”

“That’s not necessary,” she said automatically, leading the way.

“What about… some steak and potatoes, alcohol, and access to our shower - enchanted to spray out warm water. It’s amazing if you’ve never been.”

She was preparing another refusal when her ears heard the words, her brain interpreted them, and kicked her. “What?”

“I work at ‘Women Dance Without Much Clothes On, And You Can Buy Cheap Food Too,’” said Jay. “It’s the place owned…”

“... by a dwarf. Strongintheforearm, right?” said Sarah. The city was a melting pot of many races, and though dwarves were industrious business people, they were rather bad at naming businesses without subtlety or metaphor. Their store names back in dwarf cities tended to be very descriptive of what they sold. Sarah was a regular customer of “Blunt Instruments Made of Metal,” “Admittedly Good Armor that Is Slightly Overcosted Due to Brand Recognition,” and “Leather Goods That You Wear or Use In Bed.”

“You’ve been?” Jay asked.

“Once or twice. I wanted to see if women would do anything for me.”

“Did they?”

Sarah felt like she was already being shockingly candid. She never talked about this to anyone. Then again, she rarely spoke to strangers. 

“I think so,” she said. “It was nice. But that may just be because men suck. No offense.”

“None taken.” He nodded empathetically. “After being here awhile, I think I know what you mean. So, will you let me treat you for saving me? The money in here more than compensates for our services.”

“Your services?”

“Cheap food, alcohol, strip teases, and dancers.”

Sarah laughed. “Tell you what, I’ll take the food and the alcohol.”  
* * *

The place was a dive, as expected. The lighting was dim, and colored glass covered lanterns gave everything a sleazy, smoky feel. That said, the bar area had drinks and food. It was quiet since it was a Tuesday night, with only a few men in the crowd, and the dancers worked on trying to single people out for lap dances.

“How’d you even get a job here?” Sarah asked.

“Well, with the face, I can bartend provided I do not talk and stay behind the bar. I cook and… take care of things,” he said.

“That seems like an excessively dramatic pause before ‘taking care of things,’” Sarah said. “What? You luck into Boob Polisher or Clit Inspector or something.”

“Actually nothing that salacious. At least, not officially,” he said. “I assist in making sure women are not getting any surprise bundles.”

“How’s that?”

“Mostly with regards to egg delivery,” he said. “I’ve got a very keen nose for it.”

“That’s impossible,” she said.

He shrugged. “If it is, they’re paying me for a perfect success rate and I’ve been very lucky. I would say you’ve had your period… about six days ago. Fairly light, though not more so than usual. I imagine your muscle tone and low body fat are the reasons.”

She had to consider the timing before responding.

“Lucky guess?” Jay grinned at her.

“It was,” she said grudgingly. Believe it or not, people often do not like having their smell sampled and commented on.”

“Fine fine, I can tell you that it’s something I can sense. Magically.”

“That’s better,” she said, taking another drink of her beer. She lowered the mug and looked at it. “Your beer seems surprisingly strong.”

“Does it? I’m surprised,” Jay said. “I do the best I can with the food, which has improved immensely. But the beer is out of my hands, and unanimously considered watered down and bad,” Jay said. 

“What else can you sense?” Sarah asked, sliding the empty mug back.

He took the mug and filled it. As he turned back, he had a look of consideration on his face.

“I think you’re used to being sad,” he said.

Sarah’s head almost recoiled at this. “Come again?”

“That’s nothing related to my talents, actually. You just strike me as someone who’s used to it. I don’t think you’d consider it especially tragic. It’s just something I’m picking up,” he said.

“Right,” she said.

“But that’s not impressive, is it? So give me a second. You last masturbated… I guess, about four hours ago?”

She took the mug from Jay, and despite her usual deep wells of cynicism and jadedness, she was impressed and said so. “I’m actually impressed.”

“Yeah, people often are by that one. Has to be fairly recent though.”

“Anything else?” she asked, downing the ale she’d been given. Normally, one pint wouldn’t do anything to her, but she could actually feel it. 

“I would need to get closer to you,” Jay said. “Physically.”

“Sure, you may approach!” She said imperiously, mug raised as she beckoned him with the other hand.

He smiled and moved her plate to one side. Jay turned around and hopped up until his leather covered rear was on the bar. Then he spun with a squeak as he rotated his legs onto the other side, until his feet were on either side of Sarah’s slightly spread legs. He leaned towards her, and he broke out into a big grin.

He lowered his voice. “One thing I can definitely tell is that you find me attractive.”

She gave him an incredulous look. “Please, you’re still a wet behind the ears kid.”

“And you’re a wet between the legs kind of a woman.”

Sarah’s tone turned defensive. “Okay, look, I’m not like that.”

He leaned back, crossing his ankles lightly between Sarah’s knees. “I know,” he said. “I can tell. I personally think you’d probably make a lot of young lads’ happy by indulging, but you never did. Not until some baby-faced pretty boy needed your help, and all you’ve done is look.”

“Jay, I’m not some wannabe cougar looking to rob the cradle,” she said. “You should be with maidens having a good time.”

“I’m having a good time now,” he said. “From a purely superficial standpoint, I quite like looking at you..”

Sarah managed to turn her cynicism back on and took another drink. “Yeah, right.”

“I know there’s a… lets say a trend,” Jay said, “of men of all ages finding young, ripe, innocent, tight maidens the pinnacle of what to put your bits into. Now, don’t get me wrong, I indulge in that too. However, I think that’s very narrow-minded considering the vast sea of women out there.”

She didn’t have a response, so she kept drinking. Jay’s head tilted to one side and looked at her inquisitively, his long bangs falling over his eyes. “I feel like this is the wrong tact to take with you,” he said. “Seems like you don’t trust me when I tell you what I want. So, maybe let’s figure out what you want.”

“I’m guessing, there’s also another trend at work here, that I’ve spotted in my brief time here in your wo… whole country,” he said in an ambling sing song sort of voice, looking off to one side. “We’re in a place with manly men and womanly women. Even if a good quarter of the people here with weapons I’ve seen are women. And so, when a woman such as yourself, hard-bodied and hard edged,” as he said this, he dropped a hand on her shoulder, tracing it idly down her arm, “wants a man, it’s assumed they have to find a man who mans so hard, he’s an anthropomorphic erect penis in armor. Big bushy beard to match a jungle of coarse man pubes that could scrap your skillet clean. Muscles on muscles. Big sword or axe. Belches hugely at meals. Doesn’t waste time with no stinkin’ perfume. Also, emotionally unavailable and an inability to deal with their own insecurities, and being vaguely homophobic.”

He smiled again, “sorry, got into a bit of a rant there. I still think your country has lots of lovely people in it.”

“You’re not wrong about a lot of that,” Sarah said, managing only to make occasional eye contact with him. “And it’s a shit country with shit people.”

“Perhaps,” Jay said. “But, maybe a warrior woman like yourself, wanted something different. A man who has great eyebrows,” he waggled his finely shaped brows at her, “who takes care of his skin and hair. And while I don’t have muscles on muscles…”

He lifted the edge of his shirt slightly. “Tell you what. If you take off your armor, I’ll take off the shirt. If you’re not in the mood, I’ll drop it.”

Possible futures shuffled in Sarah’s mind. She had never met anyone like this man before. Pretty and petite, but utterly confident and desiring to be objectified. She doubt she’d ever do so again. Telling herself, she could also walk away from all this any time she’d like, she undid the straps for her armor. The breastplate and greaves were undone, leaving just her soft clothes on. For the first time in public in a long time, she was unarmored. Thank goodness for magical enchantments that made donning and doffing armor quick and easy (in case anyone would be pulled out of this oh so realistically written sexual power fantasy due to how fast armor gets taken off.)

Sarah tried to keep her expression neutral, afraid of appearing too wanting or too hungry, but she mostly looked a little glassy eyed as she stared right underneath Jay’s shirt as he smirked and began lifting it. He took his time, revealing a toned torso that tapered to his hips. His muscles were pleasing, with pronounced pectorals and a flat stomach. His skin was smooth, hairless and flawless, glowing amber in the stripclub’s low lighting. This was not a body that used weapons and got into battles and carried scars. This was not a body that toiled in the fields all day, nor was it an impoverished body that did not have access to building materials. Nor was it the all too common body of a man who had other things to do with their body than refine, hone, or really even use it.

It was a body purely made for looking pretty and nothing practical, and she had never seen such a thing on a man. 

“What do you think?” he asked.

Not really listening to his words, she nodded affirmatively.

He chuckled. “Wanna go somewhere more private?”

Jay slid off the banister, leaving his shirt, and took her hand. She followed, inhaling in the smell of his soap and scented oils. As she followed him, he motioned for a dancer to take her armor and things somewhere for safety. Jay was shorter and slimmer than her, which reminded her of when she had dated women. Walking along protectively, appreciating the pleasant shape and stature of her partners. 

The muscles on his back moved in a pleasant manner, as they stretched and flex as they walked into the back of the club. He parted a pair of dark black curtains and led the way further in. She was dimly aware of him placing her drink on a table to one side, and gestured to the only other piece of furniture in the room, a large leather chair built low to the ground with a wide seat but a low back.

He pushed her gently into it, and turned around again, making sure the curtains were securely shut. She stared at his ass, toned and contained by his tight leather pants. The music from outside was dulled back here. He sauntered towards her with a smile on his face, dancing to the beat as he did so. He stopped when his stomach was a foot from her face. She reached out with a hand to touch it, and was startled when he slapped her hand.

“Most basic rule of strip clubs is that you may look, but not touch,” he said playfully. “But, if you’re a good girl and sit real still, maybe I’ll accidentally brush against you. Come on… just relax.”

He placed a hand on her forehead and applied pressure lightly until she leaned back in her seat, her head resting on the low back of the chair. His fingers pulled at her short hair, and he leaned in closer, giving her an eye full of his chest. She was breathing heavily, her head filled with his scent. He massaged her scalp, then drew back slowly, letting his fingers trace her cheek as he did so. She looked at his hands, delicate fine fingers with nails that looked to be manicured.

He undulated his body for her, letting her admire how his muscles moved on his torso. His hands lowered to his belt and he undid it, letting it dangle loosely. Sarah thought of certain types of birds, with the males, colorful and fabulous performing dances for their prospective mates. It was unusual to be in a position to not needing to do anything but be pleased, especially with a man. He unbuttoned his pants, but didn’t go further than this, pausing. 

“You’re hard to read sometimes,” Jay said when she looked up into his face.

“Really? Because this is the most blunt I’ve ever been about what I want,” her mouth felt dry.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. I’m learning a lot about you. And I have more to find out,” he said. 

He leaned forward again, his body stiffening into a plank as his hands hit the wall behind her. He allowed his tensed muscles on his torso to come closer and closer to her face, and she remembered the rules to sit still. He brushed his abs on her cheek, and slid downward so that his pecs were next. His skin was so soft, she wondered what he used, and there was a moment she felt self-conscious for every scrap of dry skin on her and thought about all the scars on her arms and chest.

He kept sliding until his cheek rested against her’s. His hands were now on her shoulders, and lazily descending her chest, stopping at her nipples - visibly standing to attention despite her bra. 

“Do you like my body, Sarah?” he breathed into her ear.

“Yes,” she said.

She felt drunk. Not from the alcohol, but just from the indulgence of having a man try so hard to appeal to her physically in a way that was purely enticing. Not submissively. He was loud, colorful, and flamboyant. Her own personal prancing cock of paradise.

His hands fell deeper to her hips, and then to her thighs. He started near her knees and rubbed them firmly towards her crouch. She found her legs opening either through his pressure or maybe she was doing it. He stopped short of her crotch, which she realized for the first time was definitely wet. 

“You look a little uncomfortable,” he said. “Let me help you.”

His hands began to undo her belt, and unbuttoned it. He placed his palm against the front of her pants and pressed against her mound, and she had to resist wanting to jerk her hips up higher. He curled his fingers over into her panties, brushing the hair there. He pulled at her pants and panties, smiling up at her.

“I can smell how wet you are,” he said. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, feeling self-conscious again.

“Why?” he laughed. “I love it. I love what I see of your body. Scars and all. Trust me, I would devour every inch of your body, including your cunt and ass.”

She swallowed, not sure of her response to this.

“You seem uncertain,” he said, leaning forward again, rising from between her legs. His hands found the back of her head again, massaging her scalp gently as he put his ear onto her chest between her breasts. It didn’t seem like a particularly erotically charged dancer move. It was more of an embrace. She shut her eyes, feeling the weight of his head on her chest, and his fingers massaging her. She felt more relaxed in her body than she had in a long time, almost as if the tension was just being drained out. The back of her head felt pleasantly tingly.

“Do you want me to get more naked?” he asked.

“If you want,” she replied, trying to play it cool.

“Hmm,” he said, straightening up. He looked at her face, as if pondering. “Can I have something?”

“What?”

“You have a lot of pride, Sarah,” he said. “I like it. May I take some?”

“Ha, sure” she managed. “I feel kind of silly alrea-”

She saw him raising his hand to one side, but didn’t connect the dots until it connected with her cheek. She was shocked, despite the fact his hand had hovered for a second, clearly transmitting his intent. It wasn’t even that hard. She was used to taking blows from two-handed swords smashing into her shield and shrugging off concussive magical blasts.. She could stand her ground against charging monsters. It mostly surprised her, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about the slap itself, but….

“Can I take some more?” he asked.

She looked into those dark eyes. They looked so innocent, but there was clearly more there. She found herself hoping for reciprocated lust. She nodded and he slapped her again, with enough force to turn her head. She exhaled raggedly, heart racing, still uncertain.

“I want to loosen your tongue. You sound like you don’t know what you want to say,” he said. “Open your mouth.”

She did so and was rewarded with Jay sticking his delicate, pianist hands into her mouth. He gripped her tongue with his index finger and thumb, and pulled it lightly until she was sticking her tongue out of her mouth.

“You just have to tell me whatever comes to mind,” he said.

She raised her eyebrows, uncertain.

“I don’t want you to think about it too much. I want you to stop thinking about what people would think about what you said. There’s no one here but us. Out there, your pride is a tremendous strength, it looks great on you, but it is also a large burden. Let go of it. Do you understand?”

She nodded with what limited movement she could afford while he held her tongue, telling her not to.

“Use your words, Sarah. Tell me you understand.”

“I… unner… hand…” she managed.

“Great,” he said with a smile, releasing her tongue. She closed her mouth and swallowed as he licked his own fingers with a smile.

He turned around and bent at the waist sharply, so his ass was pointed at her. He waggled it lightly and began to slide his pants down.

His rear, as expected, was firm, perky, and toned. 

She cleared her throat. “I like your butt,” she said, immediately shaking her head at herself, feeling embarrassed. It was odd voicing it.

“Thanks,” he said.

“Would you… shake it for me?” she said, putting a hand over her mouth, feeling herself blush.

He laughed and complied, backing up towards her as he did so. She couldn’t help but let out a giggle. His pants kept lowering further and further, exposing his fit legs.

“I didn’t know I liked calves til now,” she said. “Wait, are you wearing a … a thong?”

She realized she could see both cheeks, and everything really from the back.

“A specially made one,” he said, slipping his pants off, pointedly keeping his back to her. He slapped his ass and she bit her lower lip, leaning forward. “It keeps me… umm, lets say aerodynamic.”

He backed up toward her until she was forced back into her seat again. He reached down and pulled a lever on the side of her chair she did not see until now. It caused the back of her seat to recline and she yelped in surprise. 

“Wasn’t expecting that,” she said.

“Keep your arms and legs inside the chair at all times,” he grinned at her and she wanted to believe he was having a good time too.

He was straddling her now, and got up onto his knees, putting them on the arms of her chair, and kept moving back as she watched his toned butt approach her face. Now he was hovering with his knees on either side of her neck, ass above her face. He reached down and undid his underwear from the side, untying it. His bare ass was in front of her face.

“You look so good,” she said. 

It felt so odd to simply look at this part of a man, but he clearly maintained. Or was naturally hairless. She liked the look. He spread his legs and backed up further..

Her vision was blocked and it took her a long moment to get her bearings.

He was straddling her head, and her eyes were right below his taint. 

“What… the fuck?” she said.

His balls were the size of hen’s eggs, and the sack they hung in was like an apple. In front of them, laying flat over the curve of his testicles was his cock. He shifted more, moving back until his crotch was above her eyes and then felt his cock simply resting on her forehead. 

He rubbed her head again with both hands. “Come on. Use your big girl words.”

She was at a loss for words, and couldn’t… 

… a faint tingling...

“Your cock is the biggest I’ve ever seen and you’re soft. It’s so heavy. I…” she shifted in her awkward lying down position. Jay reached over to one side and the entire seat sank. He was standing on the ground now, and she was horizontal, arms together at her side.

“There are ways to restrain you to that chair, but we don’t need those today,” he said.

“For like… bad customers?”

“And very good ones,” he smiled again.

She arched her back, tilting her head to look at his cock and balls. The angle of her view, above her head and so close to her face made them seem enormous. Not just in size, but large in importance, and prominence, and she was small, felt small, and just blessed to be there. They got bigger as Jay moved forward and crouched down slightly. 

His balls were sweaty, and his musk was overpowering. It was all that she could smell, his scent filling her nostrils. The smell of balls and taint could hardly ever be called pleasant, but… the context of it, made her feel light headed. 

“Your… it’s grotesque,” Sarah said. “Your body is so beautiful and this… monstrosity looks wrong on you.” 

“Aww, you don’t like it?” Jay said with feigned hurt.

He lowered his balls and pressed them against her eyes. She gave his sack butterfly kisses, to match the ones in her stomach, before leaving her eyes shut. The warmth of his balls, and once again, the sheer weight filled her with a hollow wet feeling.

“I… don’t think so,” she said. “It’s darker and veiny and just… not like the rest of you. And… I think I should hate this. I should stop you.”

“You could, of course. You’re a lot stronger than me. You know how to fight. I just have my looks,” he said.

As he talked, she felt the tip of his cock touching her nose. It dribbled precum onto it, coating her nose and running onto her cheeks. The amount seemed unreal.

“You can’t be h-” she started, but he leaned forward, and the tip of his cock touched her lips, a mockery of using your finger to shush someone. 

“Hold that thought,” he said, and she forgot what she was talking about. 

“I’m almost afraid to see how much you’ll cum,” she said, her hand went to her crotch over her unbuttoned pants, as if to shield her womanhood. “Like… you could knock me up from up there.”

“Heh,” he used a hand at the base of his cock to wave it up and down, slapping it against her lips and nose. The sound of impact made her aware of just how much mass his junk had. 

He leaned forward, his hands fondling her breasts for a moment before resting one hand on her stomach. “You got a really great body,” he said. “I like your face. Especially now.”

As his hand trailed towards her crotch, he was rubbing his balls all over her face, like he was simply humping her face. When his balls rested over her nostrils, she couldn’t even breath. What little air she could inhale was right off of his hairless, smooth sack. When she was running out of air, she opened her mouth to suck in a breath, but that just meant one of his balls fell into her mouth, gagging her. She sucked it right in and it filled her mouth. She imagined how much jizz they held, and felt that arousing shame again, knowing that he was just rubbing his sex all over her face. She could see his asshole right in front of her face, and as far as assholes went, it was adorable, and a pinkish brown, but the dirtiness of the situation made her cheeks flush. 

His fingers crept further down until they rested just above her clit, which felt like it was throbbing with her heartbeat. He moved forward slightly, and with impressive accuracy and clear intent, shove his ass against her lips. With impressive bodily hip control, he raised and lowered himself so that it was like he was kissing her lightly on the lips.

He grinded into her and his fingers finally began rubbing her clit. She gave a low groan when he started fingering her, which meant her tongue rimmed him. She committed to it as he kept rubbing. She was approaching her orgasm so fast. She attributed it to the build-up and excitement, and as she got closer and closer, his fingers were applying less and less pressure until they withdrew completely, leaving Sarah to buck her hips, riding the edge.

“Why did… you…” she sputtered out as he lifted himself up and backed up again. 

He was stroking his cock and it was now erect. It was a shower rather than a grower, but it still stood menacingly tall and thick. As she watched, a rope of precum dripped off the tip of his cock and she watched as he let it drip right into her eye. She flinched and he said, “ah, sorry about that. Let me get that for you.”

He rubbed at her eye, spreading the precum onto her cheek. 

“Do you want to cum, Sarah?” he asked.

“I do,” she said, breathing heavily. “Very much.”

“And what will you give me for that?”

“I… have my wallet…”

He slapped her cheek with his cock. It made a loud slapping noise. He did it a few more times.

“I don’t want money,” he said.

She opened her eyes, eyelashes heavy with precum now and looked up into his face. His cock continued to leak precum on her face. 

“Take my pride,” she said.

“And how will I do that?”  
She swallowed. “Fuck my face.”

“Could you be more specific?”

“Umm…”

He began rubbing his cock on her face in a way that was almost painful. He was using her face to jack himself off. She marveled at how much of it there was sliding around. He abused her face for what seemed like minutes. Rubbing, slapping, dripping onto her face. Precum coated her face, and she could smell nothing but his precum and the stink of his balls and taint. 

She leaked out between her legs, and wet her own asshole. She whimpered at him. 

“Please,” she said.

“Please what?” he demanded.

“Take… your, gross, sweaty, fat cock and shove it - ram it into my mouth. Fuck my face, stretch out my cheeks, and…” 

She floundered again, but he took mercy on her. “Hey, I bet you didn’t even know how well you could dirty talk. Scoot up.” 

She did so, until her head dangled off the back of the extreme reclining chair. 

He was directing his cock for her lips, and she almost panicked. Sarah opened her mouth as wide as it would go and hoped. Jay must’ve sensed her trepidation, and slowed, but it wasn’t hesitancy in his eyes. It was enjoyment at her discomfort at this.

“Kiss it,” he said, bringing it closer to her lips. She pursed her lips, giving it a peck on the head, precum forming a connection to her lips. He rubbed the precum around on her lips, as if applying chapstick. 

“Keep going,” he said. “Pretend it’s a first date, and you’re slowly rounding the bases,” he said, making a reference to fantasy baseball, of course.

She kissed again and again, with chaste little pecks and lip presses on the head of his cock. 

“Slip me a little tongue.”

She did so, gently nudging the tip of her tongue against the opening of his cock. 

“Just try to breath,” he said. 

She opened her mouth and he pushed forward. Her jaw felt strained instantly, and his cockhead filled the entirety of her mouth. In front of her eyes, his sack hung low, wobbling to a stop. “You’re so tall,” he said. “I’m going to need to get closer to reach your clit,” he said.

She didn’t know if he was lying or not, but she suspected he was being a little sadistic as he crept further forward, reaching the back of her throat. His balls still swung some distance away, but he was rubbing her clit and she moaned her gratefulness into his cock. 

Once again, she approached her peak very fast, but she’d been waiting so long and she wanted it so bad.

“I think that’s as far as we’re going,” Jay said, moving back and forth in her mouth, sawing his cock in and out. 

She felt ashamed to hear the involuntary throat noises she was making as he rammed himself against the back of her tongue and roof of her mouth. He would occasionally test the limits of the back of her throat despite his words. She could feel him trying to force her further open, to make her swallow his cock into her esophagus. 

There was a rhythm to it as he alternated between gentle prodding and rapid thrusting. He got up to high enough speeds that his balls bounced off her nose. 

“Gluuuurk… coff… coff…” as he pushed in again. Then, “glurk, glurk, glurk, glurk!”

This pattern repeated itself over and over again. 

Her back arched as she felt herself getting closer and closer. She was a warrior who was trained for battle. She knew how to fight and defend herself. On the field of battle, they called her “Valkyrie” due to her cold composure in combat. She won her duels and matches by outlasting and enduring whatever punishment her opponents could dish out. In this moment though, it felt like Jay was breaking her with just his cock. She was pinned down by this slight pretty boy and his massive cock. With it jammed all the way into her mouth, she really was helpless. She moaned into his cock as he pushed deeper again, stretching her gullet. This time, his fingers didn’t stop, rubbing steadily and precisely on her clit. She was dimly aware of him pulling his cock back. Not out of her mouth entirely, but it was no longer testing her resistance to swallowing.

“You’ll like this,” he said, adjusting his hips to angle his cock to his satisfaction within her mouth. “Well, I’ll like this.”

It felt like a shot glass worth of sperm was injected right into the back of her throat, and while she reflexively swallowed a lot of it, she found that on the next hurried, almost panicked inhale, sperm was sucked it, and she exhaled sperm out of her nostrils in twin white fountains. And then another blast hit her of comparable volume, almost entirely exiting up and out her nose. That had never happened before and it felt as undignified and gross as anything she could imagine. 

Her nose was filled with Jay’s sperm, and she could barely breath. Her face, with its regal, sharp features, bright blue eyes, and short blonde hair was now a disaster. Spittle and sperm coated her face, running down her eyes and into her hair. He pulled out, and she belched hugely, following this unladylike display by vomiting up a mouthful of jizz out and onto her nose, eyes, and forehead. She was shocked by the thickness of it, it was like pudding clinging to her features. 

Sarah’s legs kicked wildly, hands gripped the arms the chair so hard she heard them splintering. Her stomach tensed, as she felt all her muscles contracting and fighting one another. Her orgasm stretched on and on, making her whole body useless and defenseless as she came. Her pride gushed out from her cunt, splattering onto the floor in several salvos as the waves of her orgasm, brutally forced out of her, hit the shores of her mind, again and again, leaving it blank, smooth, and peaceful.

Eventually, she was aware of herself again. 

He was standing over her, a big grin on his face. He wiped his cock on her shirt. 

“I’m guessing you want that shower.”


	2. Twisted Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay discovers Sarah has a big sister / little brother fetish. 
> 
> She discovers the benefits of being bodyguard to an incubus: Getting deep dicked out of her mind.

Tags - muscular female, dirty talk (big sister, little brother roleplay), cunnilingus, stomach deformation, squirting, forced multiple orgasm, (temporary) mind break 

She used their showers - magically enchanted to be warm and clean. In a normal state of mind, she probably would have found it both novel and relaxing. Jay had kindly led her to the shower, set down a towel, and excused himself. Sarah had stood there, unmoving until a dancer noticed her just standing there.

The woman came in and gave a sympathetic smile. “Gangbang?” 

Sarah just stared at her. 

The woman patted her consolingly on the back. “Hey, you made it through.”

And then, Sarah had to have this kind stranger wash her up, as she stood on shaky legs, her mind still booting back up after her sexually-induced blue screen of death.

She tried to figure out how she felt about the whole thing. Her body had felt like it never did before, and she definitely came the hardest she could remember. She was incredibly turned on, feeling free to just be attracted to a cute boy for a while.

But she also felt guilt, shame, and arousal in a repeating pattern.

“I need to stay the fuck away from him,” Sarah told herself.

Sarah staggered home, staring blankly into the middle distance as her feet barely managed the shuffling to propel her home. She looked like a traumatized veteran leaving a horrific battle. She was clean at least. 

So out of it, she didn’t notice that a cloaked figure from across the street, clearly did a double take, glancing up and down the street, and then stared at her. Sarah, unusually for her, did not take note as this figure approached her with a menacing air.

When the figure was right behind her, it called out.

“Hey, you!” 

It was a female voice, and it startled Sarah who turned around.

“What?” she said.

“Have you seen this person?” asked the woman, pulling out a scroll from her cloak and unfolding it.

The sketch wasn’t the greatest quality, but it was clearly a picture of Jay. Sarah snapped out of her post orgasm haze and felt her defenses and awareness come back online. She scoffed.

“No,” she said.

The cloaked woman smirked. “You’re lying.”

Sarah took in the woman’s stance, and could see now that she stood and moved with the purposefulness of a fighter. No stray movements, nothing wasted, and every moment’s movement was chosen with an instinct for not being off-balance and always ready.

“Well, I tried to help,” Sarah said, taking a few steps backwards as to keep her eyes on the woman before turning.

She pulled down her hood. Sarah could see why the hood was necessary for any semblance of being inconspicuous. Half her head was shaved, but the remaining hair was long and dyed an interesting color of orange and white in alternating horizontal layers. On top of that, she wore a thick headband, but it was tilted at a severe angle, covering up part of her shaved head and her left eye. The one eye that remained seemed to almost glow yellow in the light.

“Anyone who has been in contact with him will be able to see his image here. Otherwise, it should be blank,” she said. “I just wanted to check, that you’re not going to give up his whereabouts, right?”

Sarah considered the effectiveness of continuing to lie, but it probably wouldn’t matter. “Right.”

“My name is Bryce. I’m going to attack you,” the woman speaking the words with an almost apathetic air. She dropped into a fighter stance, hands raised.

Sarah cursed internally. She was not 100% right now. She had felt so relaxed with Jay, but now it was almost like she couldn’t get her muscles to feel tensed and ready in this moment when she needed it.

And then Bryce cocked her head. “Something’s wrong with you, isn’t it?”

“Fuck off,” Sarah said.

The woman dropped the stance and stuck her hands into her pockets. “Tell you what. Meet me at the abandoned mine outside town at midnight tomorrow.”

“Just like that?” Sarah asked suspiciously. “You’re going to let me go and expect me to come and meet you?”

“If you don’t, I’ll find the target anyway, and eventually, I’m going to catch you unawares. You know, all that syncopated rhythmic music. This way, you get a chance to defend yourself best you can, realize that you can’t, and hopefully you just tell me what I need to know.”

“This seems like really foolish idea,” Sarah said. 

“If I win right now, you’re going to resist me. You’re going to think you can win later. When you realize that you can’t do anything against me, then you’ll cooperate. Or not. I guess we’ll find out. Either way, just put up a fight.”

And with that, she turned around and began walking away, waving over her head. 

* * *

Jay whistled to himself as he cleaned the bartop, washed out and dried glasses, and made baked goods. Yesterday had been a good day and he was quite happy with himself. He was working an afternoon shift, which had the advantage of being not busy at all. Working a busy night shift had its advantages, since he fed off of the sexual energy in the air - though, it was largely male sexual energy, which was frankly, not very filling or satisfying.

He looked up when he heard the door open. “Welcome to Women Dance Without Much Clothes On, And You Can Buy Cheap Food Too!” He had to work on this greeting several times before it came out right.

“Sarah!” Jay exclaimed, smiling. “I was expecting you to come back today.”

Her face was composed and stoic, and when he greeted her, he saw a flash off anger there.

“Okay, look,” she said, marching up to him. “Men like you, who think that women will fall all over them just because they have a big cock are a dime a dozen. I’ve been fisted before by women,” she said, holding up her own fist. “And you’re big, but you’re not this big.”

“I generally go in like this,” Jay said, raising his own hand, with all fingers extended, but pressed together for a more tapered entrance. 

She pressed on, ignoring him, “and sometimes it was really good, sometimes just okay, and a few times, really kind of awful. Just like any other kind of sex. Women don’t just come crawling back to you for your big swinging dick.”

Jay looked puzzled. “I take it that’s a… thing, that’s believed in this world?”

It was Sarah’s turn to be puzzled. “World?”

“Your world… of mercenaries and adventurers,” he said. “I should have said country.”

“That thinking happens everywhere,” she said, and had she not been preoccupied with steamrolling past this awkwardness, she might have questioned this a little more.

“Hmm,” he nodded. “I wasn’t saying you came back for my cock. I just meant,” he ducked under the bar and placed a sheathed longsword on the counter. “You left this here since it was in our weapons check area. I figured you’d come back for it today.”

Sarah’s righteous ire boiled away into embarrassed steam. Jay looked hurt, and it was like looking at the last puppy in the pound without a home - and she felt it, that inappropriate arousal that she shouldn’t have.

“Sorry if I made you think I think like that,” Jay said, sighing lightly, his big dark eyes looking pensively downward. “And I know that size… um, well, size and shape matters, since it’s something that goes into you. How could it not? I just mean, that I know that how much it matters varies, and I know that what people want varies too. I just…”

He paused, and Sarah’s heart ached because even the way his face wore sadness was a goddamn masterpiece. 

“I just thought you were having fun with me before my cock came out. And that you liked how I looked,” he continued.

Sarah sighed and let her eyes drop to the sword. Anything was better at the moment than looking directly at him. He was so pretty, that sometimes, it was hard to look directly at him - and that thought made her inner critic roll her eyes at herself. It was pathetic for her, a grown-ass woman in her 30s to act like this.

“That’s on me,” Sarah said. “I presumed a lot about you. So I’m sorry. Anyway, thanks for the sword,” she said. She went on, her throat feeling dry because she knew was lying about this. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

He nodded, staring at the wood grains on the bartop. “It was good to see you,” he said, earnestly, looking up at her with a forced smile.

She gave a lazy two-finger salute, and felt awkward about it, because while she thought it was a casual, ‘hey, just gonna go now’ gesture, she never did that sort of thing, and wondered why she suddenly decided to try it now, and she was worried it might have looked completely natural, and maybe was a bit weird? And now, she was overthinking this way too much, and, “yeah, likewise.”

She turned around and started walking out.

She was almost to the door when he called out. “You didn’t know your sword was here?”

Fuck. 

She turned around. “Um. No.”

They stared at one another for a long moment, and then she saw his features change from what she wanted to believe genuine disappointment to that knowing smirk he wore much of last night.

“So,” he said, clearly enjoying her discomfort. “Why did you come back?”

Sarah sighed, feeling even more silly to have forgotten due to the awkwardness of the situation.

“Someone is looking for you,” Sarah said.

“What? Really? Who?!” Jay was suddenly very excited, as if this was good news. 

“A woman,” Sarah began, and saw his instant deflation.

“Oh.”

“Named Bryce if that means anything,” she went on, as Jay shook his head. “Anyway, my guess is she’s not looking to have some tea and crumpets with you. Get out of town. Why not go home?”

“I can’t do that,” Jay said. “I have to get to Odys.” 

“That’s a long way away,” Sarah said.

“I know. But I can’t go home. Not yet.”

Sarah sighed, but turned this into a growl, suddenly finding herself angry. “You’re from another country, with a group that’s tracking you, you don’t know Terra at all, and you think you’re just simply going to walk into Odys?”

“Well… maybe get on some carriages, boats, or something,” he said.

“You can’t!” Sarah shouted. “You’re done, and this is where your trip ends. Get back on a boat and go home.”

“Could I make it if you helped me?” He asked.

She hesitated, deciding to give the truthful answer. “Probably.”

“Then will you?”

“Look,” Sarah said. “I got a lot to…”

“Please?” Jay went on. “I could… offer my body to you. I could cook and clean and service you sexually.”

Sploosh, as they say. But this time, guilt and pride won out over her long neglected sexual tastes. “No. I… like how you look. And it was fun to be… pampered and enticed. But I can think of few things that would turn me off faster than an arrangement that you have to service me.”

“Hey, I would enjoy it greatly,” Jay said. “I really like you too. It’s not like I faked my orgasm using sleight of hand and a cup of warmed up yogurt.”

“Yeah, that didn’t taste like it,” she said.

He tapped his chin and looked up, “hmm. If you salt it, maybe add some sour cream…”

“Jay, please don’t. I like yogurt and sour cream.”

“Sorry.”

“Point stands, I’m not going to accept anything from you. I mean, the cooking and cleaning is fine, but…”

“Really?!” Jay put his hands together and stepped closer to her, eyes wide with gratitude and happiness.

Sarah’s mind played back the last couple of seconds and realized what they sounded like, that she was accepting to take him. 

If you take the last puppy from the pound who had been waiting for you for weeks. If you pick him up, and he’s wagging his tail and licking your face, and he looks so happy.

Could you put him back?

“I mean,” she hesitated and then actually thought about her next words. Being on auto-pilot had gotten her into trouble… fun trouble, but nonetheless, trouble. “I’m not sure how we’re going to pay for it. I got some… problems with finances right now.”

“Ah, well, that’s easy,” he said. He reached over the bar and pulled out a pack. It looked brand new, but poorly made. This was the sort of backpack they sold new adventurers who couldn’t afford good materials, so they bought cheap ones instead. He reached into it and pulled out a purple cloth bag. He reached into it and pulled out a handful of sparkling crystals.

“What the fuck?” Sarah asked.

“They’re diamonds,” he said. “I’ve never been to Terra before, but I knew I’d need money. But I didn’t know what you used for money, and in any case, didn’t have any… but we have these.”

“Holy… fuck,” Sarah stared wide-eyed at this.

“I tried to buy my first meal in this bar using three diamonds,” Jay said. “The bartender, Christy, was really surprised, but nice enough to explain to me that these are worth a lot.”

Sarah mutely reached out towards the bag and squeezed it. It seemed to be full. 

“You could buy a country with these,” she said.

“Oh yeah?” Jay asked. “They’re just rocks really.”

“You could buy an entire guild, finance the whole operation, and then have them take you back,” Sarah said. “This is a literal fortune.”

“Yeah, but I just want you,” Jay said. “And… well, from what I understand, I can’t just give people diamonds, even small ones, to pay for things. You’ll have to help me get some of your money.”

He reached into his pockets and pulled out about thirty silver pieces. “I’ve earned this much so far. Like, how many silvers does it take to equal a diamond?”

Sarah shook her head. “Thousands?”

“Oh? Really? Then we should be set!”

Sarah sighed. 

“You can have the whole bag if you help me. I mean, anything left over from expensives and stuff,” Jay said.

It was a staggering sum of money. She had to work and hustle every day of her life. The thought of not having to was strange to consider. “What’s in Odys anyway?”

Jay looked down. “I need you to help me find a man. A sword saint who had a metal arm.”

“Like… an armored arm?”

“No,” Jay said. “An… enchanted arm.”

“Huh,” she said. “Okay.”

“I have a picture too, but…” he pulled out a scroll from his backpack. It was unfolded and not rolled up, kept between two large, flat books or something in his bag. “But you can’t see the picture…”

Sure enough, the parchment he looked at was blank. At least, it was to her.

“So about that person who was looking for you…” Sarah began.

* * *  
(Fucking and Fuck-Adjacent Things Here)

Sarah unlocked the door to her room. She was staying at a room where many female arena fighters stayed. It was cheap and close to her workplace, and in the city, this was convenient.

“I need to pack some things,” she said. “And then we have to go see my friend Shirley before we go. I need her help with some things.”

“Surely you can’t be serious,” Jay said. “I thought you said there was an assassin in town or something who was going to fight you?”

“If you pull that shit with Shirley, she’ll cast a fireball up your butt,” Sarah said. 

“It’d be the only way this ass gets any hotter.”

Sarah ignored this, for fear of encouraging him. “That woman, Bryce, seemed intent on a true fight or whatever. So she wanted to challenge me at midnight. I think as long as we’re gone before then, we’re good.”

Jay looked around her room. There wasn’t a kitchen or bathroom, implying those must have been shared things. He looked around curiously at the cramped space. Sarah grabbed a bag and tossed it to him. 

“Use this one instead,” she said. “Your’s is crap.”

Jay held the new bag incredulously. “This… kind of looks like crap.”

“It’s not,” she said. “Switch it over.”

He did so as Sarah began to pack a different bag for herself. “Toss me those diamonds too. I better hold onto them.”

Jay finished packing and glanced at a bookshelf next to Sarah’s bed. “You’re quite the reader,” he said.

Sarah was looking at a wall-mounted rack of swords, muttering to herself as she pulled one off and considered the others.

Jay bent forward and read the spines of the books quietly to himself. “Sibling Rivalry. Sister Knows Best. Step-Lovers. Huh.”

Sarah was still busy with picking out equipment so he picked up the book on her bed. It was actually a picture book, with engravings of a rather… intimate nature. Jay grinned as he began reading a few pages, flipping around it for the action.

“Sarah?” he called out.

“Yeah?” Sarah chose a pair of whetstones and placed them into a side compartment of her bag.

“What does ‘onee-chan’ mean?” he asked.

“It means big-sister in… what the fuck are you doing?”

He held up her copy of Scissor Sisters. His grin only widened as she stomped over.

“I didn’t tell you you could just look at my things.”

“You also didn’t say I couldn’t, and this was already open on your bed,” he said.

“I…”

Jay stepped close to her. He hugged her, nuzzling against her shoulder with his cheek. “Thanks so much, sis, for taking care of me and protecting me on this trip,” he said, adding in a higher pitch and meandering tone to his voice.

Instantly, he knew he had found a pressure point on Sarah. She sat down on the bed as he nudged her gently towards it. She seemed so flustered she didn’t notice this intentional positioning, or perhaps didn’t care.

“Look, I know it’s a bit… weird,” she began.

“What’s weird?” he asked. He kneeled down, so that he looked up at her with those big brown innocent eyes.

“I don’t actually have any little brothers if you’re worried about that,” Sarah went on defensively.

“What do you mean?” Jay said. “You have me!”

He wrapped his arms around her calves and rested his head on her thighs. 

“This is… I know what you’re doing, but it’s not necessary,” Sarah said as dignified as possible.

“What’s that smell, sis?” he sniffed, bringing his head closer and closer to her crotch.

“Okay, look, it’s just… a fantasy. I know it’s…”

“Mmm… you smell great, sis,” he laid his head down, face inches from her crotch.

She stared down at him. Jay waited for a while.

Sarah’s breathing came in deep and slow, and it looked like she was trying to take control of herself. To stop the awkwardness, stop the autopiloting on instinct, and think about what she needed to do next. With exaggerated care, she lifted his head off her lap. He looked up at her. 

“What is it?”

She lowered her head towards his and kissed the top of his forehead. “Call me onee-chan. And I will always take care of you.”

“Yay!” He shouted with glee, hugging her around the torso, burying his head in between her breasts. One of his hands fell to her crotch, and he placed firm pressure on her crotch. “Oh no!” He said with surprise. “Your pants are wet, onee-chan. We should change you out of them so you don’t catch a cold.”

It was a flimsy excuse to have someone take off their pants, but in any of the stories she read in this genre, that was practically an inconceivable plot twist. Again, she felt that odd stomach bubbling mix of arousal and shame.

He undid her belt and pulled her pants down to her ankles. “Sis! Your thighs are wet too! Did you pee yourself?”

She shook her head, “no, it just means I’m very happy you’re my brother.”

Sarah had never role-played sexually or otherwise before, and she felt awkward saying it. Like a part of her was expecting Jay to look up at her, roll his eyes, and say that this shit was too silly and stupid to continue doing.

Instead, he didn’t break character - not even to show that familiar knowing smirk he wore almost all of last night. He gave her a look of almost cherubic innocence and beatific grace. 

“Aww! Thanks, onee-chan. I’m really happy we’re a family too,” he said. “We better take these off too.”

He pulled the panties down too. They were bright red boy shorts - which are not exactly the thinnest of materials. She surprised herself with this amount of leaking.

“You look so pretty down here, sis,” Jay said. He pet her pubic hair, fine and blond, and she felt self-conscious. Every man she had been with before had always wanted to her to be clean-shaven, even if they didn’t say it explicitly. “Am I going to get hair there too, someday?”

She felt a part of her insides turn gooey. “When you grow up, yes.”

“Oh no, I left my towel at home,” he said. “Oh well, I better get you cleaned up!”

And with that, he dove forward, lapping at her wet thighs with long, slow strokes of his tongue. His cheek brushed against her cunt, and her knees trembled as he ‘cleaned’ her. He went back and forth between her thighs. He brushed against her lips with his cheeks, putting just enough stimulation on her clit to let her know he knew exactly where it was and he wasn’t going to do much with it now.

He put his hands beneath her thighs and pushed up until she had no choice but to fall backward onto the bed. He began leaking beneath her oozing cunt, his nose buried into her as he licked up her wetness from her taint.

“This keeps leaking!” he exclaimed. 

And then he began eating her out earnestly. She grabbed his hair and she groaned with relief. She furrowed her brow when she felt an odd bump in his hair on his head, “Jay…”

“Don’t grab my hair, onee-chan! It huuuurts when you pull me,” his whined.

“I’m so sorry, Jay,” she said. “I didn’t mean it.”

He began licking her again, his tongue making sure to run up and down her lips on the inside of outside edge of them. Jay was being thorough, not leaving any area neglected, except for her clit. He would get very close to it with strong pressure, and stop, or he would directly lick it, but use such light pressure it made her growl out with annoyance.

“What is it, onee-chan?” he straightened up. His hairless chin had been buried into her cleft and was now glistening with her wetness. 

“Jay…” she stopped. “Jay-kun, can you be a good boy and lick me right… here? Do it a lot? Use your tongue, suck on it, and … stuff?”

“Oh, how come? I thought we were just trying to get you clean?”

“It would make me very happy. It will help me relax,” she said.

“Of course, onee-chan!”

And he began eating her out with precision. Before, if you graphed out her excitement levels, it was a series of waves, getting higher and higher, but always sinking. Now, it was a straight diagonal line up and out.

She got close to orgasm with shocking efficiency, and reached down again to his head. She stopped herself and just said, “wait, Jay-kun, wait, not yet, I don’t want to… y-... oh…”

He had his eyes closed as he licked her, the broadside of his tongue pressing against her clit. He paused, and she felt herself back off her orgasm just enough for Jay to resume. To drive home the message that he was going to decide when she came. She continued pleading, “not yet, not yet, not… yet… please… not… oh…”

She groaned again, and placed both hands on her mouth, covering it as she screamed out. Jay reached up with both hands, his tongue not slowing down as it continued to batter her clit.

Sarah wailed aloud, not recognizing the sounds that left her mouth as her own. - a pained guttural sob from a beast. Her back was arched and her knees clamped together, sandwiching poor Jay’s head in her thighs, but she couldn’t stop herself. Her body didn’t feel like her’s at the moment - it felt like had plugged into her cunt and used his mouth to force her to contract her body like this. 

Her orgasm felt so different - different from before with the men and women she had been with. Different than when she ministered to herself. And even different than yesterday. 

It felt like her orgasm had been forced out of her - taken from her, and with it, it almost felt like she lost something else too. She wasn’t sure that thought made sense as she felt her sweaty back land on the bed again.

“What… the fuck?” she murmured.

“Onee-chan, no bad words allowed!” Jay admonished her, and then to her horror began licking again.

“Wait, I.. I just…” and she was expecting herself to be hypersensitive post-orgasm, and she definitely was. However, it also felt like she was building back up again to another orgasm, and that shouldn’t have been possible. The stimulation should have been too much, almost like tickling and yet....

“Fuuuuck!” 

This time, she felt herself gushing out at Jay. She wasn’t sure she came again, it just felt like her last orgasm was maybe part of this one? 

“Jay…” she managed to rasp out.

“Jay-kun,” he corrected her, licking again.

“Jay-kun… I need to stop,” she said. “I’m… I…. n- no…. I… no…”

She came again, and liquid poured out, but only because her pussy had clenched so suddenly, it forced it out of her. She bent her neck to look at Jay, who’s eyes locked with her’s for a moment, and they had that knowing glint in them now. 

“But you’re still dirty, onee-chan,” he said, and continued.

She was familiar with the feeling of tension released from a good, long-overdue orgasm. Sarah knew what it was like to just marinate in her own afterglow, tired and spent. This was something different. She felt like she had just come back from a two-week death march in the wilds. She felt like she had been, ha ha, wrung out like a wet towel. There was a sort of weariness in her body now that wasn’t the kind of overworked exhaustion and sleepiness.

Sarah, the tireless juggernaut of the arena, who could withstand and fight all day, defeat countless foes and want more… Sarah the Valkyrie, whose composure in all situations, whose iron will was the stuff of legends…

“Sarah, my slutty onee-san who is a perverted big sister,” Jay murmured into her quivering lips.

Sarah felt destroyed. Just utterly wiped out. Demolished. Wrecked. Defeated.

She watched him stand up, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm, hand, and then his palm. There was a lot of lubrication there. He took out his cock. His grotesque, darkened tan, veiny, bulbous-headed cock dripped precum and looked menacing. His balls hung low on his thighs, looking swollen.

“Onee-chan, I think we’re just going to need to plug up that hole,” he said.

“You’re tuckered out… your… onee-chan,” she mumbled. 

“Don’t worry, onee-chan. I feel great,” and his voice here slipped out of character for a moment. “Like… really great. It’s…”

He pushed her up on the bed so that he could get on. He pulled off her shirt. “You made a mess of yourself, onee-chan.”

Next, her sports bra was removed. 

Jay surveyed her body as he ran his hands over her legs. Her toned calves and muscular thighs and butt, the product of honing her body. His hands ran up her hips, and then onto her stomach - rippling abs, allowing him to pick out each individual one. Her breasts were sizable, - C bordering on D cups, he would venture - but given her height and stature, they didn’t look disproportionately big at all.

For all her strength, and how capable her body was normally, Sarah felt completely at Jay’s mercy. He put the head of his cock at her cunt and pushed gently. Despite the absolutely soaked state of her quim, there was considerable resistance.

“Onee-san, I think your hole may be too small!” he said.

“No,” she said, reaching out and grabbing the back of his head. 

Despite how weakened and depleted she felt, she still had enough strength to drag him down. Judging from Jay’s yelp of surprise, he wasn’t expecting it either. He re-positioned himself with his ear pressed up against her sternum in Sarah’s embrace.

“I’m your big sister,” she said. “And I will take care of you, Jay-kun. Push. I can take it.”

He began to slowly work his way into her, stretching her vagina, making full contact on all dimensions inside of her as he pushed in. Even as he went slow, it felt like a sudden intrusion she had to take.

“You’ve grown up to be so big,” Sarah said, eyes half-lidded, her voice sounding disconnected and meandering. “I’m so proud of you, Jay-kun.”

There was a point of panic as he was pushing in while she filled stretched and filled - but he stopped.

It didn’t feel like he was hilted inside of her. She didn’t feel like she had reached the base of his cock, so when he began to slide out, she hooked her ankles behind his sweet behind.

“Big sis is going to take care of you,” she said. “Put the rest in.”

“But,” another moment of character breaking as he looked down. 

“You can do it,” she said with an almost maternal air. “I’ll take care of you.”

The last couple of inches felt like it was shoved against the bottom of her stomach. Her womb was pushed up to make sure as she stretched more, outward around him, and inward to allow him deeper. Her face contorted in pain.

“Just like that,” she said through gritted teeth.

She felt utterly full, and when he started pulling out, her entire cunt convulsed trying to shove him out. She leaked around his cock, his vagina stretched and abused.

He thrust in fully again, and this time, took her hand and placed it below her belly button, flat against her skin, and she felt him from within. Jay fucked her with long thrusts that never seemed to end, choosing not to jackhammer her. 

Every pull out felt like it pulled something out of her with him - until she came again, but he kept going into her. It wasn’t entirely pain, but she came while being hurt with his cock. This was something she could do for him, to take his thrusts, take this pain, and…

“Cum for me, Jay-kun,” she said. “Please, I want it.”

He kept thrusting into her, until she could no longer keep her legs up behind him and they fell limply, as did her arms. She stared at him, glassy-eyed and without recognition.

“Onee-chan…?” Jay called out in a sing-song voice, tapping her face with light slaps.

She smiled with an utterly blissed out expression. “Cum… cum… please... “

“I will, Sarah,” he said, repositioning himself so that he forced her knees up, and left her calves on his shoulders, bending her in half. He put his hands on to her hands, positioning her arms crossed behind her head. “But I want more.”

With this position, her insides were shortened, but his cock was the same cunt filling. cunt stretching, and cunt breaking length and girth. He put her ankles together over one shoulder, closing her pussy entrance, as he looked at her over her bent legs.

The look he had was hungry and wanting. Sarah’s strength had long left her. If she wanted to physically stop or impede Jay in any way, that window was closed. He had fucked her potential resistance out of her.

Her hips were raised in this position and she could see his cock head stretching her lips out obscenely. The sensation paired with the visual, coupled with the certainty that she wouldn’t get any respite until Jay wanted made her wail again, another groan and sob. He sawed his cock in and out of her, she saw the bump on her lower stomach bulge deeply.

She came and she cried tears as her cunt followed suit. Her body felt more battered, and every time she came, she was draining reserves she didn’t have any left in.

“Noooo!” She yelled, her muscles clenching painfully in this awkward position. 

Jay stopped, deep in her. When she regained enough of her focus to look at him, “do you want me to stop.”

She looked him dead in the eye, a submissive courage flowing through her. “No.”

“You don’t want me stop?” he asked.

“No,” she said. Clearly. Precisely. 

He said something that she forgot. Something important that she wouldn’t remember until later when it was too late.

And he fucked her more. The orgasms made her scream defiance, but they would not stop. She shook her head, crying and pleading - not to him, not to anyone specifically, as she felt herself cum more and more - her body not reaching a point of oversaturation so that the stimulation would have nowhere to go. Instead, every thrust, every time he bottomed out, every slide of his hard cock on her stretched out cunt, built itself into yet another orgasm that she had to bring into the world - every orgasm taking its toll.

This had never happened before. 

She wondered if she was dying. Could Jay just fuck her to death? Could he keep going and going, until the strain was too much for her body? 

She began to envision and see the scene from above. She screams grew weaker, becoming whispered, ‘please cum… no… no… please cum...’ that were covered completely by the sounds of her wet cunt being violated again and again. And then, her whispers would stop as she pulled out energy and reserves she could not spare to moan, and wail. 

Her fingers twitched, but her body became more and more still, her breathing shallow in those brief moments between orgasms when her body would breath rapidly, sucking in breath in a desperate bid for the energy oxygen brought.

He stiffened, his cock buried fully in her as evidence by the usual bulge. 

He exhaled heavily, a hand around her throat, but he wasn’t squeezing it, just holding her neck as he remembered himself enough not to squeeze. 

Her words were barely audible to herself. “Thank…”

And he came. The bulge in her lower stomach grew slightly, but receding as semen gushed out of her cunt, up around the tight spaces around where her lips hugged his cock. She noted how he held this position - had bent, and shaped her into it, while inside her cunt, his rigid cock forced her to shape herself around him. 

The bulge grew and shrank a few more times, each time, more semen erupted from her upturned cunt, running down her abs and under her underboobs. It pooled between her tits, as still more and more semen leaked out.

He finally pulled out of her, allowing her body to lay out again, and there was a frothy white torrent out of her body. Jay threw himself onto the bed next to her, sweat drenched and spent.

She smiled to herself. She had been beaten, broken, and thoroughly fucked.

But she lived, and that felt like a triumph. 

Asking her body to write checks it couldn’t cash, she managed to roll up and towards Jay enough to place her head on his flat stomach. Her cheek registered again how soft he was, and she struggled to move her head more until it was just above his crotch. She could smell herself all over it. 

She used her hand and maneuvered his soft, but large cock into her mouth, tasting the mix of their sexual fluids. She closed her eyes and sucked at it, drifting off to sleep.


	3. That's How the Smart Cookie Crumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah decides to sic Jay onto her genius mage detective friend Lily.
> 
> He promptly fucks her stupid - literally.

Tags - slim, tall, flat-chested dark-haired female, CFNM, cock and ball measurements, induced arousal, almost a threesome, forced orgasm, bimbofication, iq drain, (temporary) mind break 

Sarah sat up in bed, breathing heavily, looking around.

Her brain cycled through a panicked triage of her situation rapidly. She was in bed at home, and she clutched at herself. She was wearing her pajamas; a light tank top and some shorts. 

She felt different today, more rested than she had in a long, long time. Outside, the sun was shining, and it was early morning. She could hear the sounds of the city, already running at full speed this early in the morning. It was all a dream, was it? Really? 

Everything after she met this “Jay” character - saving him from the mugging, the strip dance, and then the… uh, two intimate meetings did seem hazy and dream-like now. 

“That’s so weird,” she said to herself, turning and putting one foot on the ground.

She looked down. Her vagina was really sore, like she had worked out without stretching first. 

Sarah shifted and winced. Stretching definitely happened though.

“Oh,” she said.

The door opened and Jay came in, holding a tray. “I got us some coffee and breakfast stuff! I borrowed some of your money, I hope that’s okay. I still just have the diamonds,” he said.

“Fuck,” Sarah flopped back into bed.

* * *

“Fuck,” Sarah said again. “We were supposed to have left town, not take a twelve hour nap.”

They were walking down the street with a pack each on their shoulders. It was morning now, many hours after Bryce had expected Sarah to show up. That meant she was probably looking for them now, and since Sarah didn’t know what kind of resources the woman had, or what she was capable of, it made sense to leave now.

“Sorry,” Jay said. “I couldn’t wake you up, so I just let you sleep. I didn’t really rest myself. I actually felt… just kind of keyed up after we had…”

“Right, whatever,” Sarah said to silence him. Those episodes with Jay seemed like they came from a far way off. Part of her would rather pretend they were far, far away in the past like they never happened.

She looked behind her at him, and turned forward again quickly. He had given her a warm smile and she didn’t want to bother looking at him. He had finished their packing, cleaned up her apartment, and baked some snacks. It was sweet, but it made her uneasy knowing what he could do to her.

“I thought we were going to the coach station?” Jay asked.

“We are, but first, I need to visit a friend,” Sarah said.

They arrived at 221b Seamstress Street. It was in the middle of quaint little street with a row of apartments next to a cute coffee shop. There were actual cobbles on this street, with shrubs and public oil lamps.

Sarah opened the apartment building door for Jay who thanked her and walked in. She hung out for just a moment checking up and down the street for anyone suspicious and followed.

Up the stairs they went to the unit, where Jay stopped to read the sign: Lily Ada’lara, Consulting Mage Detective. Before he could knock, he heard:

“Enter,” said a deep female voice, a refined elven accent that Jay found charming and Sarah had grown to find annoying.

They did. Inside, the big windows were all darkened by thick curtains. Dark smoke hung in the air. A woman lying on a couch sat up and then gave them both a look of examination.

Sarah waved her hands irritably. “God, I hate that smell.”

Jay wrinkled his nose. “What is that?”

She was as tall as Sarah, but very slim. She had dark hair with grey eyes, and very pale skin. She was wearing a pair of dress pants, and a white dress shirt that was untucked, a little rumpled. A black tie had been loosened, but still hung around her thin neck. She was the black and white picture of a vintage dapper. She sat up, and then looked at the two of them. She steepled her fingers and sucked in a breath.

Sarah rolled her eyes and looked at Jay. “Bear with her. She’s going to do this thing.”

“You two have recently engaged in coitus, though you have had ample time to get cleaned up - I say get cleaned, because you didn’t do it yourself, he did,” the woman spoke quickly, pointing to Jay. “You are a... “

She stopped. And stared.

Sarah seemed surprised about this. “What, the great Lily is stumped?”

“My ignorance is a lot more informed than your’s,” the woman replied, causing Sarah to glower at her. Jay’s expression turned to one of pleading. 

“You’re too honest,” Lily said. “You two didn’t just fuck. You really have a thing for him, Perden.”

“I do not,” Sarah said, each word dropped into place with a growl. 

Lily laughed, smirking with condescending knowingness at her. “A deduction not even requiring my considerable skills. That’s just an obvious one by knowing you so long.”

Lily held up a long finger up in the air, “we’ll get back to you. You’re leaving town, and you probably have either an assassin or possibly a whole secret organization being sent after you. You want to catch the next coach to Ponder Springs, and then you’re looking to hike up to Fates, where you’ll stay the night. From there, it’s blending into the caravans for a long, long trip East, ah, which of course, means you’re going to Odys. But why? Clearly, because he needs to go, and you’re going with because… yes, sentimentality but also because you’re being paid. But why come to me then?”

“We need some money,” Sarah said.

“Of course, he must be paying with goods and not cash, because of course, he comes from, shall we say, a long, long way away..” 

Sarah was holding out a diamond to Lily. 

“Keep the diamond,” Lily said airily. “After all, how long have we been friends?”

“I didn’t know you had those,” Sarah said.

Lily’s face was usually just neutral, without much effort expended at concealing emotion. She just seemed to be thinking so much, that social signaling was ignored. However, now, she smiled and it looked a little odd, Jay noticed, just a raising of her lips and baring of teeth.

“You’re one of the few people I interact with outside of a case,” Lily said. “Would you mind stripping for me?”

“Me?” Jay asked.

“Yes. Consider it a part of my conditions for giving you money. Plus, you like being naked in front of women who want you to be naked, yes?”

“Well, yeah,” Jay said.

“You don’t have to listen to her,” Sarah said. “You’re not giving me anything, you’re trading me it. And getting a big profit out of it.”

But Jay was already slipping off his shirt. Lily smiled again, looking at Sarah. “I wouldn’t have guessed this was the sort of man you were interested in. All prior evidence first suggested homosexuality, and then when you began experimenting there, I assumed an asexual in denial. Honestly, I never delved into it because that sort of business is… messy.”

Sarah didn’t rise to this and merely crossed her arms.

Lily steepled her fingers again, and looked at Jay’s cock when his leather pants and thong came off. She didn’t look impressed or shocked, merely analytical.

“Can you get it erect?”

Sarah looked him over. Petite, beautiful, and lithe. Just the grotesque tool between his legs that looked like it had been taken off horse. She shook her head and looked away.

“Um,” Jay looked down. “I… I guess? I mean, I kind of need something to...”

Lily gestured to Sarah. “Go ahead.”

Sarah crossed her arms. “I’m not fluffing anyone for you, Lily”

Lily shrugged. “Well, if you want a thing done…”

She unbuttoned her dress shirt, revealing a lack of a bra. The skin beneath was only a few shades more pink than her shirt to Jay’s eyes. Her skin was like porcelain and flawless, like his own. She threw the shirt onto the couch, and then took off her pants. A pair of plain black panties were removed, revealing a hairless body - as expected for an elven woman.

She was skinny, with thin ankles and wrists. Her hips were only moderately thicker than her torso. Her breasts were pert little a-cups, with very lightly colored and tiny areola and nipples. Her vulva lips were small, and snugly fit against each other. 

Jay frowned.

“Really?” Lily asked incredulously.

“No, your body is great,” Jay said. “I find your intellect very attractive. You’re just… not wet. I don’t think you’re attracted to me.”

“Leave the deductions to me, that’s kind of my thing,” Lily stepped forward. “I’m pretty much married to my work, as they say. I’ve had sex, it doesn’t do much for me. I find that the world is a much more interesting puzzle to tease out, and people are much too dumb to figure it out. You are an interesting puzzle. So you have my focus and attention. It’s the closest to lust I can offer you.”

She took bent down, and took a hold of his cock. 

“I’ll bite, what does it take? You have a very attractive woman ready to do anything to see this penis achieve full erection.”

Jay looked into her face and searched it. Lily didn’t give much away. He said, “Um, well…”

“Ah, of course. Easy enough.”

She walked around behind him, and knelt down. She didn’t even hesitate, and brought her face, with its delicate nose and cheekbones into Jay’s buttocks, and began applying her tongue to the outer muscular ring of his asshole while using her hands to jerk him off.

He began to get hard, and he felt something akin to lust from the woman because she had figured something out. Figured out how to get him hard, and it pleased her.

“Thish ish… of kers…” she pulled back from his ass and rose up again. “Considered one of the most degrading things a person can do, therefore, it seemed obvious.”

She stepped in front of him again.

“I didn’t know I was so obvious,” Jay said carefully. “I just like women who are turned on.”

“Obvious to me at least,” Lily looked down. She wrapped her fingers around his cock, and then extended her thumb and pinky out on the other hand, closing one eye as she looked down. 

“I know men like to say that the average penis length is about 6 inches, and that’s a very generous rounding error. But lets say for the sake of argument, that it’s true and we also concede a highly optimistic 5 inch girth. You’d be dealing with a displacement volume of roughly roughly 12 square inches cubed,” Lily said.

Once again, Jay felt something like desire from her. This display of intelligence was Lily’s pride. This is what she took joy in, and he didn’t even have to encourage it. Lily went off by herself. He glanced at Sarah who was looking out the window. It was unclear what she was feeling. 

“Your penis, on the other hand, is about 8 inches in length, with a … lets say 7.5 in girth. Displacement volume of 35.8 inches cubed. Nearly triple the average volume.”

“Jeez, Lily, do you think most people would understand cubed inches off the top of their heads?” Sarah said.

“I often forget that common people possess very bad spatial estimation skills. Imagine… a twenty ounce can, like the ones that Red Wings’ health potions come in. Overall dimensions are similar.”

Lily liked to put down others intelligence, and she did it in a way that didn’t seem intentional or overly malicious. But there was something there.

Suddenly, Lily drew her hand that was wrapped around him. “That is a very unusual amount of pre-cum. Hyperspermia? Unlikely, as this doesn’t look overly watery. Testicular volume is… above median. Average sits around 50 mL.”

She fondled his nuts, eyes looking up as she mentally calculated. “I would say your’s are 106 mLs. More than double there.”

“I’ve never met anyone who could tell so much so quickly,” Jay said.

“It’s the curse of being more than three standards of deviation above average in intelligence,” she said. “You start to feel like you don’t belong with people, which I’m sure you can relate to.”

“What?” Sarah asked from the window.

“This cock is magical,” said Lily. 

“Thanks!”

“No, I didn’t mean it as a metaphorical compliment. Literally. The musk and pheromones it produces, even the contact with your genitalia, and I’m assuming the pre-cum, are all laced with a natural magic to induce arousal of the body.”

She lifted her hand and licked off some of his pre-cum. “I imagine, a very above average sperm count. I’d be curious about your ejaculation volume, as the average is 6 mLs, with 50 mL testicles. Not that sperm is stored in the testicles, of course, but… I would imagine… some uh...,” Lily shook her head, her voice meandering a bit before finding its place again. “Sorry, yes. Some correlation. A 12 mL cumshot would be my lowbar guess.”

Sarah smirked, “you okay, Lily? Smoking too much?”

“The precum effect was more powerful than anticipated. Purely physical; parasympathetic nervous system induction occurred almost instantly,” Lily replied. “Still, you’re not what I expected an incubus to look like - not that I’ve met very many.”

Sarah’s eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. Jay looked over at her helplessly. She stomped over towards him.

“I…” Jay began.

Sarah’s hand was around Jay’s throat and he found himself lifted off his feet. Below him, Lily licked off the rest of the precum that had accumulated on her wrists and hands. And then her eyes widened, “oh, fascinating.”

“Did you fucking do something to me? Magically charmed me so you could have your way with me?” she demanded.

“Urrk…” 

“I think your excretions have an almost psychoactive property,” Lily said. She knelt down below. “Interesting.”

Sarah ignored this and loosened her grip on Jay’s throat. She could easily crush his windpipe in her hands. The trick was controlling her anger enough not to do so.

“No,” he rasped. “I didn’t…. I promise… the only thing I did…”

Her eyes narrowed.

“The… only… thing I did was… try to remove your… shame… and… guilt about… sex…”

“Bullshit!”

There was a licking sound below. “Interesting, now I seem to be secreting vaginal lubrication, blood flow to nipples and labia are all increased..”

“It’s the… truth… you were the first… person I’ve… been with here…. No one… else liked me… you were the first.”

She lowered him to the ground and released his throat. He began sucking in deep breaths, collapsing onto his knees. He looked up into the face of Lily who was watching him with a calculating expression.

Sarah walked back to the window and stared out again.

“All right,” Lily reached into fingers into her vagina, and then looked at her fingers. “Wet. Interesting. I’m not surprised that either you or your secretions have a natural aphrodisiac effect. He’s not lying, Sarah. He can’t actually control his abilities, they are largely passive from what I know about succubi and incubi.”

She stood up and walked to her desk, bending over it. “All right, I need more data. I’m actually doing a research paper on Properties of Metabolic Demand Transference - Subsisting on the Metaphysical. Incubi are able to absorb energy from other beings they are seducing, so… I need more data.”

Jay looked over at Sarah again. Without looking over her shoulder, she said, “do whatever, Jay. It’s your dick.”

“Luckily,” Lily said, “if such exclusivity matters, I will not be needing his genitals. A finger or tongue applied to my clitoris are often the most reliable stimuli for allowing me to reach orgasm. I believe I will witness an energy transfer from myself to you when I climax, giving me some valuable insight.”

“Excellent dirty talk,” Sarah said dryly.

“Actually, I do like it,” Jay said with a smile. “It’s very uniquely you.”

“I,” Lily hesitated. “I am glad it suffices.”

The mage laid on the couch and spread her legs, getting comfortable. 

“I wish I knew what gets you excited,” Jay said, kneeling between her legs.

“Intellectual pursuits of the mind,” she said. “The shedding of light upon dark ignorance.”

“So noble,” Sarah said.

“I imagine you’ll be the first person to be drained by an incubus who will be so aware and cognizant of what is going on,” Jay said.

Lily allowed herself a smile, and Jay knew that pride was also what she hungered for.

“Of course,” she said.

Jay ran his hands up her shins, over her knees, and traced with his fingertips along the inside of her thigh.

“That won’t be necessary,” Lily said. “Please just apply a steady, moderate stimulation to my clitoris.”

He raised an eyebrow at this but followed her suggestion. He leaned forward, placing his tongue onto her clit and firmly licked upward. 

“Little faster,” Lily instructed.

He complied, and inserted two fingers into her vagina, and applied pressure upward, rolling his fingers as he kept licking.

“Yes, please continue,” the mage went on. “The sensations are certainly building efficiently.”

The woman was breathing more deeply now, but it all remained in control. She nodded a few more times, and then her hands grabbed the couch cushions beside her tightly. “Climax is… eminent…”

She tensed all over, holding her breath, her slight muscles on her thin frame pulling taut. And then she exhaled, sagging in her seat and nodded.

“Sarah, I assume you felt similar sensations of feeling relaxed during orgasm?” Lily asked.

“I did,” she said.

“That is clearly the draining effect, the transference of metabolic resources perhaps? Or something else? I may need to do more testing, perhaps I need a blood sa… sample, oh. Intriguing…”

“Yeah, he does that,” Sarah said, watching Jay continue to devour her pussy.

“And I appear to be returning with alacrity to an orgasmic state,” Lily spoke this with admirable evenness considering.

Jay paused, straightening up. “I’ve never been with anyone who wasn’t a succubus before Sarah, so you’re actually teaching me a lot.”

“Indeed, you are quite fortunate to have…” Lily stopped talking, clenching again with orgasm, which seemed smaller. When she came down, she looked relaxed, but then suddenly sat bolt upright and walk away from the couch. She began pacing, rubbing her chin as she did so thoughtfully.

“I can’t remember the flash point of kerosene.”

“What?” Sarah asked.

“I can’t remember something which I should know. I never forget anything. Jay is an incubus, and he didn’t just take vitality from me. He took something different from both of us during the act.”

Lily chuckled, her hands and legs trembling as she attempted to put on her panties. “I’m too shaky to put this on now, excuse my nudity. Anyway, he took your stamina, your resilience. From me, he took my intelligence. Quite a substantial amount of it, if I’m any guess.”

“Ah, now you know how the rest of us feel,” Sarah said.

“Hardly!” Lily said. “I’m still probably the smartest person in this city. Being… normal,” she chuckled again. “The horror.”

And maybe that was an indication that Lily wasn’t operating with all her faculties because it was definitely a stupid thing to say in the circumstances, although it was occurring to Jay, that Lily’s brilliance didn’t translate to interpersonal relations.

Lily gave a yelp, because she was picked up. Hands gripped under her knees from behind and hoisted her up until her legs were spread out, gaping and cunt exposed. Sarah held her up and turned her around towards Jay.

“I think you should fuck her,” Sarah said.

“Ha ha, no,” Lily said, waving a finger back and forth, “this is enough.”

Jay approached, uncertain. “Yeah, she said that’s enough.”

Jay and Sarah locked eyes. There was something… in her eyes that burned in her eyes, a touch of mischief. “Jay, give Lily an education in what it’s like to be us.”

“Goddess no,” Lily said, her voice still measured and calm, but Jay thought he could hear the slightest tremble. “I couldn’t bear being only as intelligent as everyone else.”

“Oh,” Sarah grinned evilly, “no worries, Lily. We’re going to let you feel what it’s like to be like us around you. So we’ll need to make you quite a lot dumber than us.”

And Jay felt it. Lily’s true arousal had been elusive and transferred to other aspects, but this was the crux of it. Her pride and her power in her intellect was fueling a shameful arousal now. He could smell her vagina leaking fresh fluids.

Lily’s face went from mild concern to one now of panic and she struggled in Sarah’s grip to no avail. Lily raised a hand, and from one extended fingertip, a purple flame manifested itself. “Even with a quarter of my intelligence gone, I’m still a powerful mage, Sarah. Stand down.”

“What are you going to do? Cast a fireball in your own apartment?”

“I’m considering it!”

Jay moved forward, his cock throbbing to its full dimensions that Lily was now calculating with regards to her own anatomical capacities. He felt the energy flowing to him from Lily now, and it invigorated him more than the tepid energies before while dealing with just her intellectual pride and curiosity. 

He placed a hand on her cunt, forcibly exposed and held open by Sarah’s powerful arms. Sarah shifted her hands to lock behind Lily’s head, bending her lithe body even more severely, her knees practically beside her head, eyes filled with uncertainty. 

Jay didn’t know how he took what he did from his partners, but it must have something to do what they were most powerful in. Sarah was physically powerful and he took that from her body and felt high energy and tireless. Lily was incredibly intelligent, and he suspected he could learn a lot about himself by plundering the elf. He just had to stoke her arousal further.

“I think you’ll enjoy being a dumb bitch,” Jay said.

Lily stared wide-eyed at him and let out a shuddering sigh. She looked down at the head of his cock, resting against her lips. At this angle, her entrance looked like it laughably small for Jay.

Her normally controlled low elegant voice was slipping, speaking quickly with a pinched tone, “average vaginal entrance is about 1 inch in diameter, and you’re about to force in something 2.4 inches. Oh! That… is stretching…”

Jay smiled as he pushed in, Lily’s toes clenched and unclenched repeatedly in her helpless position, staring wide-eyed as he slowly entered her.

“Vaginal volume is, of course, difficult to measure, and a practical number is even more difficult to ascertain due to the elasticity of the vagina. Arousal also causes lengthening of the canal and…” her eyes bulged as Jay began to fill up space within her. “An initial, at rest volume of 5 inches cubed can comfortably be stretched out by 200%, or 15 inches cubed. However,” her eyes closed, and her mouth dropped open, “you have already filled this volume with less than… half your cock!”

“Yeah, I’d say Sarah had more give to her,” Jay said.

“I feel doubtful of being able to accommodate your entire cock without painful stretching on my part,” Lily went on, breathing heavily. 

“You’re taking your sweet time with this,” Sarah noted. Jay wasn’t certain what her expression meant. She just seemed stoic and carefully neutral. 

“Well,” Jay grinned, “I’ve never had real time statistics about my cock given to me during sex.”

“You’re pushing into the anterior fornix which!… is admittedly! an interesting stretching sensation. Goddess! I... I would say, that means an effective... stretched volume of 24.5 cubed inches in me is usable by you. 24.5 cubed inches… inside of me… is just your cock...”

She looked down at herself and saw the obscene bulge of her stomach, more pronounced since she was so skinny. She felt like a hollow cocksleeve, filled with his meat. Lily was one of the most gifted mages of her class. She had an impressive body of research. Her powers were growing by the day, and now, she was...

“You’re just a dumb bitch, Lily,” Sarah said, forcing her head forward, her vision filled with her stretched lips.

“Please, wait, I can’t… I can’t… it’s… so much…” Lily babbled.

He thrust into her. Not too fast or slow, not a jackrabbit pound nor a slow tease. Just a moderate rhythm with him reaching forward to place his palm on where he pushed her out, making room for those 10 cubic inches he didn’t have before. He didn’t mind that almost a third of his cock was still out. She began leaking a thicker white secretion that was visible around the base. 

“Oh Goddess, you’re making me… dumber, I can feel… my brain… losing itself…”

Lily stopped talking, and gasped. Sarah watched the woman’s face. She derived a small satisfaction seeing Lily’s O face because it was uncontrolled and undignified, such a rare expression to see on the composed elven woman’s face. Her tongue stretched obscenely toward one side, tonguing the air, as her eyes rolled back. 

Her cunt, stuffed to capacity, clenched repeatedly around Jay’s cock. He pulled out again with a wet pop. Her lips, stretched to almost double their normal width, remained gaped. 

Jay looked around and felt his mind sharper than ever. He looked at Lily who was hanging in Sarah’s grip, helpless and already exhausted. 

“You’re normal,” Jay said. “Perfectly average.”

Lily raised her head, tears in her eyes. “I can’t remember.. My dissertation…”

“Your brains must’ve leaked out your cunt. Look how much is coming out,” Jay said.

“I graduated with… distinction,” she said. 

Sarah dropped Lily flat on her ass on the carpet of her office. She shook her hands out. “Was getting tired,” she explained.

Lily began to turn to try to crawl away on all fours, but Sarah stopped her easily, and folded her in half with her back on the ground, ankles on either side of her head as Sarah kneeled above. 

“Finish her off, Jay,” Sarah said.

He positioned himself above her, cock at her entrance. 

“Please… I’ve lost so much,” she pleaded, but given her words, it was hard to tell what she was pleading for.

As he filled her up again, she spasmed again and yelled out. She looked into Jay’s eyes, “I don’t know why it feels so good… you’re making me dumb… fucking me stupid!”

Her voice gave out when she came again, her body arching off the ground, and then she forced her head back onto the ground. 

“Do you like my cock?” Jay asked.

He got an emphatic nod.

“You’re really stupid right now,” he said. “I can tell.”

“I know!” she sobbed out.

“You’re IQ’s about 70, right now,” he said. “Two standard deviations below the norm. Do you remember what standard deviations are?” He asked in a mocking tone.

She shook her head, crying fully now as she came again. Her body shaking. When she came down, she stared at him, and he wasn’t sure what her expression meant. Her eyes were red from the tears, and her lips trembled open, but no words came out.

He slowly slid into her, bulging out her stomach obscenely with his cock, and then pulled out just as slow.

“69…”

He repeated it.

“68…”

By the time he hit 66, she was mumbling to herself. “Get dumb if I cum. Get dumb if I cum. Get… dumb…” her face twisted into open-mouthed dim-witted agony, “Fuuuuck!”

“Ooh, I think that orgasm cost you ten points. That puts you at… 56. You can’t do research anymore. You can’t do magic anymore either. It’s a good thing you take cock so well.”

“Take cock…”

“Very well,” Jay assured her.

“Fuck me stupid,” Lily asked, her speech slurred.

“You already are,” Sarah said.

Lily giggled. “I love your cock…”

“I love your cunt,” Jay replied.

He continued reaming her again and again. Lily’s intellect, magic, brains, and everything she took pride in was leaking out of her, coating her ass, her asshole, and Jay’s cock. She began trembling all over. 

“Big.. .one… coming,” she said as Jay began hammering her cunt. 

“Brain… gonna…. Go pop….” she slurred out. “Pop… gonna… pop…”

“No more… brain. Cock inside…. Just cock….”

For a moment, her eyes lost their glassy glaze and she looked up at Jay and Sarah. “I’m so… happy right now…”

Then her eyes crossed, her mouth opened, and she stuck her tongue out to one side in an expression of imbecilic pleasure. Her face froze like that for several seconds as she came. Her eyes rolled back in her head until only the whites were showing.

Pop!

And Jay’s cock erupted inside her. The bulge in her stomach grew and pulsed in time to his ejaculations. He pulled out, releasing the damn, and white viscous semen ran down her stomach onto her flat tits. His cock was still shooting out ropes of jizz, landing on her face, while she stared dead-eyed at the ceiling. Eventually, enough neurons fired at once and she began to lick the sides of her mouth.

Sarah released her legs and she unfolded, laying still except for her tongue and mouth, ingesting semen. Jay crouched down over her face and offered his cock tip to her, and she began sucking on it like a baby on a rather large bottle.

“Oh no,” Jay said, as something occurred to him.

“What?” Sarah asked.

“I forgot to measure how much jizz this is.”

Sarah looked at what coated the woman’s face, breasts, stomach, and was leaking out of her well fucked and stretched hole.. 

“A lot.”


	4. Sensory Overloaded with Loads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the group's pursuers is a monk with incredible sensitivity and senses.
> 
> That certainly won't backfire on her at all with Jay's giant, musky, jizz globes and a teabag interogation.

Tags - Tickling, Male Smell, Ball Smothering, Non-Consent, Face Fucking, Mind Break,

Sarah looked at down at the cum covered form of her companion, Lily. It gave her a satisfaction more than just seeing her normally arrogant egotistical friend get a bit of comeuppance. She rubbed a thumb down Lily’s forehead, getting a generous amount of white frosting onto it, and put it near the mage’s mouth. The woman opened her eyes wide and looked up at Sarah and then at the thumb with an infantile look of emptiness. Then, with pursed searching lips, she began sucking on Sarah’s thumb.

She smiled, but not in a very nice way.

“Well done, Jay,” she said.

“Was that okay?” he asked, and his voice sounded worried enough that it made Sarah glance up at him.

“Yeah, you fucked her stupid,” she said. “That’s what you people do, isn’t it?”

This response seem to put him at more ill ease.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“For what?” she demanded.

He was still naked, giant dong just hanging out, making his sheepish face and knock-kneed stance even more ridiculous. “I’m just afraid you don’t like that I’m an incubus. I honestly don’t know what…” and his voice paused here, “you people think of my people.”

“It’s not great,” Sarah said. “I’ve never dealt with one, and neither have any of my friends in the biz, but you tend to be very dangerous and capable of inflicting great harm on people.”

Jay nodded. “It’s true.”

Sarah stood up. Her eyes closed. She took a deep breath and then said drew her sword. “It comes down to this. You have to tell me what you’re doing here and why I’m taking you to Odys. You have to tell me everything. And after that, I may need to eliminate you. Even if I don’t, there’s no more promise to take you there. You’ll get your money back and I’ll wish you luck.”

For some inexplicable reason to Sarah, a sword pointing at his bare chest made Jay smile.

“Ooh, pointy stabby stab,” babbled Lily from the ground, now that her mouth was free.

“I’m looking for my father,” Jay said.

“Interesting,” Lily said from the ground, blinking a few times. A bit of cognizance seemed to be returning to her.

“I agree with Lily,” Sarah said. “Why?”

Jay shrugged. “I’m not sure, to be honest. My mother died recently, and I’m pretty sure it’s his fault. So, I want to find him and…”

“Kill him?” Sarah suggested.

Jay kept silent.

Sarah sheathed her sword. “Fine. I’ll spare you.”

“Will you stay with me?” he asked.

“I’ll help you,” Sarah said eventually. “The money’s too good not to.”

“Me too,” said Lily, sitting up. She sighed happily as she wiped another globule of semen off her breast and licked it up.

“Don’t think so,” Sarah said. “You’re useless.”

“Nuh uh,” Lily said, standing up. “You got smart again.”

“I wasn’t ever dumb. Just fatigued,” Sarah said.

“What?”

“I was too tired,” Sarah translated.

“Oh,” Lily said. After a long, long pause, enough brain cells are worked together to say, “I’m not tired. I’m just dumb.”

“Yes,” Sarah said. “You’re just a dumb woman.”

Lily giggled and sighed again. She turned to Jay and bent down a little to fondle his cock, which Jay allowed to happen. “Dumb cunt for cock.”

“You’ll be back to normal soon,” Jay assured her. “Don’t worry. I feel… very insightful. If this is closer to how you see the world, Lily, it’s a beautiful place.”

Lily shook her head vehemently. “No.”

“Why?” Jay asked.

She just shook her head like an obstinate five year-old who would never ever eat the broccoli on her plate and stamped her feet. There were squishy, sticky noises. “No no no… so much. Never quiet. Never happy.”

“What’s so beautiful about smart person vision?” Sarah asked.

“Well, I’m probably just smarter for me, and nowhere near Lily was,” Jay said. “But… it’s weird, I feel like I can look at people and tell how… intelligent they are. Or how strong or how tough they are. And I can kind of assign numbers to it on a scale.”

“Oh yeah?”

“You have… 14 strength,” Jay said. “And I have 10, but I’m very average. And you have like 18, lets call it… constitution. I’ve only got 10 again, since I’m average. It’s just interesting to see how extraordinary you are in a numerical sense.”

“What’s the scale out of?” Sarah asked. “A hundred?”

“I dunno… I think 10’s just average. 18 is kind of a maximum.”

“Why is your scale out of 18? That seems, pardon me for saying so, but kind of dumb. And that’s me, Professional Dumb Person, Sarah saying it.”

“Nuh uh, that’s me!” Lily objected.

“Fine. Is it dumb?”

Lily nodded emphatically like a child.

“Well, 18’s not really the maximum. Maybe if you were a like a … hill giant or something, you’d have 21 strength or something.”

“Then why is the maximum 18? This all sounds asinine,” she said.

“Sorry,” Jay said. “But lets go. And I do think we should take Lily with us.”

“Why?” Sarah asked.

“Jay is right!” Lily exclaimed.

“Because she might hurt herself like this,” Jay said. “What if she casts something terrible?”

Lily threw her hands forward at the fireplace and yelled, “Fireball!”

Jay and Sarah jumped back, throwing up their arms to shield themselves.

A giant, pulsing inferno completely failed to materialize in Lily’s hands.

“No magic,” she said with a grin. 

“You can’t cast anything?” Sarah asked. “Then you’re going to be useless until you get it back. You have… nothing? No spells?”

“Grease!” 

Nothing.

“Shock Blast!”

Still nothing.

As this went on, Sarah sighed and went to go pack Lily’s things for the trip. The two of them have actually been on their fair share of adventures. When they were both college-aged, they took any job they could. Those had been happier days. Jay began looking around the room, observing Lily’s many degrees, certificates, and spell patents. 

“Blueberry Perry!”

He bent over a table, and saw an engraved pamphlet on it, which read, “Mysterious Disappearance of Dwarven Diplomats Solved by Ada’lara!”

Lily Finds Missing Filly!

Ada’lara Defeats Moira In Wizard Duel!

This woman, currently pretending to cast magic while covered in a layer of his semen, was apparently quite an accomplished mage detective. 

“Whoa!” Jay jumped and spun around, looking first behind him, and then down at his dick.

“Ah ha!” Lily proclaimed. “I still have Mage Handy.”

“Mage Hand?” suggested Sarah, looking up from Lily’s pack. “Oh.”

Lily shook her head with a big grin, moving a semi-closed back and forth in space as Jay watched in shock as a spectral hand around his junk molested him.

“Well, lets clean you off and go,” Sarah said.

* * *

Sarah bodily dragged Lily into the shower, sprayed cold water as she protested, and then they left. They took a coach East until they reached a small trading post town called Fel Ays’Hio.

“Is this town really called…?” Jay began asking.

“It’s elvish,” was Sarah’s flat response as they got their bags to move onto the next leg of their trip.

On another winding road, Jay glanced out the window at the sign. “Frosting the Beaver?”

“There was a character from a children’s book; a beaver named Frosting. He had lots of hijinks and played jokes on a farmer. This was the town where the creator of the character was born.”

It was approaching dusk and Jay didn’t ask aloud when he read the sign. He just turned his head towards Sarah.

“Cooters are a type of turtle that live in abundance in this area. Being turtles, they are live in rivers and ponds. They allow you to hunt and trap them, but not very often. And due to niche population and selection, their only natural predator here is the rooster.”

And that was all the explanation he got as the three of them rolled into Barely Legal Wet Cooters Wide Open To Cocks for the evening. 

Jay sighed. “You know. People say they think Succubi are obsessed with sex, but I think everyone is. We just admit it.”

They checked into an inn for the night, with two rooms, one for Jay and one for Sarah and Lily.

Before they broke up for the night to their respective rooms, Lily bound over to Jay. “Jay, can you fuck me stupid again?”

“Lily!” Sarah called out. “What happened to you being a functional part of the party?”

“Oh, come on,” Lily said, “what’s the worst that can happen? I’m normal again and I could really use this huge cock to fuck my brains out. Literally. Wait, metaphorically. I mean, it’s basically true, but... “

All the while, she was fondling Jay’s crotch which was had a growing tent in his pants. 

“Do whatever you guys want,” Sarah said, going to her room.

Sarah tried to go to sleep, but couldn’t ignore the various noises next to her room. Worse than the various meat packing sounds, or the wet slapping noises, or the popping noises of a gaped out, fucked pussy, was the dialogue.

“I’m a dumb slut, fuck me stupid! Jizz in my brain!” And after that, it got even more incoherent.

It annoyed her to be kept up, and it annoyed her further when she pushed her thighs together, feeling damp and soaked.

* * *

The next day didn’t involve a coach, but instead, they hiked through the woods. 

“Walking sucks,” Lily said, trailing behind the other two.

“I thought Jay just took your brains. Not make you into a whiny bitch,” Sarah said.

“I was always whiny,” Lily responded. “Umm… I’m… not a bitch though.”

“Uh huh,” Sarah pointed ahead to a collection of boulders ahead. “Some of those would make decent sitting spots if we’re going to break for lunch.”

Jay looked pleased, a not just because he got to drain his cock in an enthusiastic elven bimbo last night. Being outdoors was different than being in the city, which were a lot closer to cities back home. Sunlight filtered by tall trees and green leaves, with bodies of water flowing and of course, the silence. There was a quiet found outside that he never found back home or in the cities here.

“I’m going to go pee,” he said, contributing in his own way to nature’s bounty.

The two women sat down on a couple of decently flat-topped boulders. Sarah opened her pack and was about to reach in when she saw someone walking up to them. She immediately stood up and dropped to the ground because this wasn’t a road. They were off the roads, hiking through a spot of wilderness in an effort to shake anyone pursuing them by the coaches and tracking passengers.

Their area was far too mountainous for a coach, and no one would dream of taking a pleasure hike out here. Therefore, it was…

“Heya, Sarah,” Bryce said, hopping from a boulder to another boulder, and then onto the packed earth. She had no pack, no supplies, and no weapons. She had her hands in her pockets as she casually made ten foot hops. “You broke my heart standing me up like that.”

She still had on that red headband, going over the shaved half of her head, and covering up her forehead and one of her eyes.

“Are we doing this?” Sarah asked, drawing her sword.

“We could wait til you had lunch,” Bryce offered sweetly.

“I’d rather take care of you first,” Sarah dropped her scabbard to one side and advanced.

She closed distance to Bryce in a moment, the twenty or so feet evaporating as her sword was suddenly thrusting through the air. Bryce whirled, and the thrust was going to go wide, but she deliberately struck out with her forearm, deflecting it further wide. This was followed by a knee delivered to Sarah’s midsection, clanging loudly against her armor.

“Just wanted you to know what you’re dealing with,” Bryce said, holding up her forearm. It wasn’t damaged or even scratched. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sarah said, slashing at chest height. The brawler ducked underneath it and swept Sarah off her feet with such force that she had enough time to complete a full revolution, all while Sarah’s body was still rotating and falling in mid-air, and perform another attack, delivering a roundhouse to Sarah’s skull. 

Sarah was sent skipping along the dirt ground, slamming into a boulder with enough force to make it rock (insert rimshot here).

“Don’t worry, elf, you’re next,” Bryce said.

“You guys are fighting!” Lily called out, her mouth filled with apple. 

“Just sit tight, Lily,” Sarah said, standing up, sword at the ready.

“I’m impressed,” Bryce said. “You’re still standing after that.”

“Oh, you just hit like a baby,” Sarah said. “Like cherry blossoms in the wind.”

Sarah pressed the attack again, and now Bryce’s face bore a more serious, concentrated look now that she could tell that none of her attacks have phased Sarah. There was a sword stroke at waist height, so she hopped up and delivered two rapid kicks to Sarah’s face. 

The martial artist realized her mistake as she felt Sarah get a grip around her ankle while she was in mid-air, unable to immediately change course. 

“Oh shi-” 

Sarah swung Bryce’s entire body with her arm, swinging it overhead until she slammed into a boulder. Bryce was able to diminish the impact with her hands, but this wasn’t any use when Sarah still had a grip on her. She merely lifted her up and slammed her the other way back into the dirt. 

“Oof!” She spat out dirt. And she was raised again to be slammed again onto rock.

One well placed kick right at the hand gripping her ankle at the right moment meant that Sarah lost her grip, and Bryce was throw into the air. She somersaulted as she flew, and landed some distance away on her feet lightly. 

“For all your fancy footwork, and speed, it doesn’t do much good if you can’t actually hurt your opponent,” Sarah said. 

“Well, luckily for you, I’m…”

“Not actually left handed?” Sarah suggested.

“Ha ha, no brides or princesses here,” Bryce said. She raised a hand to her headband, and adjusted it until that her covered eye was now showing. It wasn’t scarred, or discolored, or misshapen in any way. It was just another yellow eye, but as she watched, both eyes widened, and Sarah saw her irises became slitted.

“I haven’t had to do this in a long time,” Bryce said. “You see, normally, I need to deaden my senses because they’re so sensitive. This magical headband cuts my senses in half…”

“Well, yeah,” Sarah said. “You’re only looking through one eye.”

Bryce sighed, her monologue momentum stolen. “I’ve been gifted with Mystic Senses, not just of sight but everything. I can hear the each blade of grass rustle. I can smell that the apple your friend is eating is a Honeymead Apple. I have the ability to observe in extreme, and not only that, but I’ve trained my mind to move my sinews faster.”

And here, Bryce leaned forward, and moved with such speed, like a low frame rate video, Bryce was in front of her, grinning with feral menace as she delivered a three punch combination at her. Sarah tried to raise a defense, but the woman’s punches always found their way through her guard.

Sarah’s body was pummeled and forced back. 

“Every muscle you twitch before you attack, I can see. Every time you shift your weight to move or dodge, I can see.” Bryce said. 

Sarah got onto her knees from the ground. Her nose was streaming blood. She spat out crimson-tinged spit. “Can you see this?” She extended a single, carefully chosen finger. “It’s a cute gimmick.”

“The scent of your blood excites me,” Bryce sniffed the air. “I can smell your fear. Your... “ She looked puzzled suddenly. “Something else. What is… that? Smells… funky.”

Sarah got to her feet and raised the sword again. “While we’re young, speedy.”

Bryce gave a look of annoyance and leaned forward again. She charged Sarah again, blurring the air as she went, as Sarah shut her eyes.

“Fuck!” Bryce called out.

Sarah stomped into the ground as her attacker neared, kicking up a cloud of dust with the force of her impact. She then delivered a stroke at Bryce’s midsection, and followed with a thrust at her heart. The point didn’t pierce her skin, but did knock her flat onto her back.

“Fast, but not very bright,” Sarah opened her eyes. “

Bryce thrashed beneath Sarah’s boot and growled defiance.

“Good job!” Lily called out. “Can I eat your apple if you’re not going to have it?”

“Bit busy here!” Sarah called out, not taking her eyes off the woman.

“Damn you, Sarah,” Bryce said, but she said it with a smile, blood visible on her teeth. “If I didn’t need to kill you, we’d probably be friends.”

She raised her headband further, and Sarah saw that there was a tattoo on her forehead of a third eye, a vertically placed one, wide-open. 

“Let me guess, three times as…”

And somehow, Bryce had swung up her legs and kicked at the back of Sarah’s thigh on the leg atop her. This generated enough of an imbalance that she was able to wriggle out and escape.

Sarah had one moment where she could see Bryce struggling out beneath Sarah’s boots, and then the air suddenly rained fists, elbows, and knees. It was like a blur was pummeling her, and occasionally Bryce’s pleased visage could be seen in it.

Sarah had taken a lot of punishment in her time, but this was such a high amount in such a short period that she felt her shoulder plate buckle, her head spun around repeatedly with each haymaker. She landed and found Bryce’s foot placed on her throat.

Bryce looked worn out though, like she had run a marathon, breathing hard and sweat drenched. She saw that the woman’s knuckles were bloodied. Sarah’s hands twitched, and she had her sword kicked a long way off, skittering into the bushes. 

Next, the woman moved in another blur until her knee was placed against Sarah’s throat, cutting off circulation and air. She raised her hands, looking to deliver the killing blow.

But Sarah had looked into the eyes of a killer before. She had faced them down and killed them before they killed her, and Bryce didn’t have what it took. Sarah smiled.

Bryce stood up abruptly and took a step back. She pointed at Sarah and said, “you’re beaten. Move and you’re dead.”

Sarah sat up. She was hurting, no doubt about it, but she wasn’t feeling out of the fight yet. “That’s a good gimmick, admittedly. Still, and yes, this is what she said, but how long can you keep it up?”

“Where’s the demon?” asked Bryce.

“You mean Jay?” she asked. “Split off from us. He’s an incubus. He knows how to charm and blend in with people. You’ll try to track him down in Blowbang, but he’ll be a ghost. Long gone, and invisible.”

“Man! I needed that piss!” Jay called out, returning to the clearing. “All this hiking is really taking it out on me. I’m sweat drenched.”

They all turned to him. Jay smiled, “oh, is this a new friend?”

“You fucking idiot,” Sarah said.

“Son of the Renegade, you’re coming with me,” Bryce said. “If you have any honor, and any love of your mother, you’ll come quietly.”

Jay’s face almost always had a pleasant friendly smile on it, and for just a moment, dark clouds passed over his features. It solidified into a hard mask that didn’t suit him. “You don’t deserve to talk about my mother. And I’m not going anywhere.”

“You’ll have to go through me,” Lily said, standing up.

“Lily, don’t,” Sarah said. “I got this.”

“Please!” Bryce said. “I’ve followed you long enough to know that Jay’s fucked you, and taken your magic. You have nothing that can stop me. Out of the way, mage. You’re not nearly as tough as Sarah, so I may accidentally break you without trying to.”

Lily smiled in a ditzy friendly kind of way. She giggled. “Oh. Well. You’re right. I’m pretty dumb right now. But, the thing about science and magic... creativity is more important than knowledge.”

“Yeah, so?” Bryce asked.

“Mage Handy,” she said, fluttering her fingers.

And Bryce’s eyes bulged and she immediately burst out laughing. Her body convulsed, wracked with forced tetany. Her hands went to her head and found that her magical, red headband was nowhere to be seen…

Sarah raised a hand and clutched in her bloody grip was a red piece of fabric.

Bryce attempted to move, but all her muscles were contracting and seizing against her. She covered her eyes as she laughed, red-faced as the laughter would not stop. She took a shallow, shuddering breath, having to force her diaphragm to work just enough to exchange air in her lungs. 

“Pl- ha ha ha hah aha! Pl-ha-ha...ease! Ha ha ha ha ha ha,” she collapsed on the ground onto her knees, rocking back and forth for a moment until she tipped to one side, arms wrapped around herself as if trying to hold herself together.

Lily must’ve let up for a moment, because she immediately began sucking in deep full breaths of air. Her eyes were filled with tears and her face looked into the distance, unfocused.

“Keep her there, Lily,” Sarah said, standing up.

“What? No, no no n- ho ho! Ha ha ha! HAHA!”

Sarah walked with a limp over to the bushes and pulled out the sword that had been discarded over there. She made her way back to Bryce and looked down at the helplessly laughing woman. 

Sarah raised the sword.

“Sarah! What are you doing?” Jay called out, running to her.

She lowered it. “Jay, she’s an assassin, sent to kill us and take you back. We don’t want that.”

“But…”

“We can’t lock her up. We can’t just tie her up to die out here, that’s just as cruel,” Sarah said.

Jay stood in the way of the blade now, standing above Bryce as her laughter reached a higher, desperate pitch.

“Can’t you just… like, knock her out?”

“I mean, I could. And then she could get a concussion, stay passed out, and die.”

He looked crestfallen.

The tickling must’ve had another reprieve because Bryce took the chance to suck in more air that she was being deprived of. “Oh… no… no… no…”

“Would you promise not to follow us anymore?” Jay asked.

“I… ha… I… can’t,” Bryce said, her voice, for once, sincere. “It’s what I was made for. I exist to serve and help stop the forces of darkness from spreading.”

“You’ve heard us talking right?” Sarah said. “About trying to spare your life?”

She nodded. “I did. But I am honor bound to track you down again. I’m too proud to lie. And I know what that means.”

Bryce sniffed at the air. And then more and more. Her nose wrinkled. “What… is that… smell again? I smelled it before and it was… off. Now, it’s like…”

Sarah looked at Jay. “You.”

“Me?” Jay said. “I cleaned myself last night in the inn, same as you guys. With two different soaps, one for my face and one for my body. Shampoo and conditioner. I pride myself on good hygiene.”

“I know,” Sarah said. “But you’re a goddamn incubus, remember? And she can smell super well or something. And somehow kicked my ass with it.”

Bryce brought up a hand to her head. “It’s… so… strong. I can’t even think. It’s making me light-headed.”

Sarah’s face dawned into a grin as the light of realization struck her. “Oh. This will be good.”

“What?” Jay asked.

“How do you feel about tea, Bryce?” Sarah asked with a malicious grin. “A tea bag.”

* * *

Bryce groaned and rolled over onto her knees and hands. Her body felt depleted after spending so much energy to attack Sarah, and now, the tickling was taking its toll. Finally, there was that smell that was invading her senses. She was aware of someone standing in front of her, and the scent intensified. This was clearly the source. Her hearing was heightened, but that just meant her ears heard everything from the rustle of wind, the squeaking of leather, the beating of her own heart and the flow of blood in her arteries, as well as the words being spoken near her. But her mind was out of focus, the inability to filter and process what she was sensing. Sarah and Lily were speaking near her, but she could barely follow it.

“I mean, I love his smell,” this was Lily. “And even without super senses, it turns me on. It’s ‘cause of his afro something.”

“Aphrodisiac,” Sarah said.

“Well, it still doesn’t seem a hundred percent right,” Jay said. “But it’s better than just killing her.”

“Oh, I think we’re pretty far from 100% percent. Lets not get caught up in discussing ethical conduct,” said Sarah. “Bryce, we’re going to, quite frankly, torture in an effort to deter you from following us.”

The woman’s boot shoved into Bryce’s side, and in her weakened state, she simply fell over onto her back once again. Jay began to unbuckle his pants and when he slid them down, she could see his underwear. The smell intensified, and the musk flow right into her nose. 

She had been around people before while using her Mystic Senses amplifier technique. The smell of humans was like that of anything else - just an aspect of what was around her. This, however, was different. This scent was the essence of manliness, stewed and fermented for hours, and right now, it was still contained.

He slipped off his thong and Bryce immediately recoiled her head to one side, trying to get away from something so potent and cloying.

“No! It’s… in my head!” she cried out. “It’s… everywhere!”

She could feel the smell soaking into her, the air suffused with the fine liquid and proteins that comprised of someone’s scent, and whenever she smelled it, it was invading her nostrils. She could perceive it like a damp fog that moistens you if you run into it, and it was getting closer and closer and closer…

The source of this musk, his cock and balls, were huge, and it was hitting her like a physical presence. She felt hands grip her in a vice-like grip and turn it to face straight up as Jay’s balls hovered right above her, heavy and pendulous as they hung.

“Jeez, I can smell them from here,” Sarah said. “I’m not even sure what three times that would be doing to me right now.”

“Oh, it can’t be that bad,” Lily said, “I would be happy to smell three of Jay’s cocks. Mmm… could you imagine the possibilities?”

“You don’t even have enough holes in one place,” Sarah said.

“DVA…” Lily said knowingly. Sarah watched her face as she thought this over. “Wait. DVDA… no… DV… umm…”

Jay mashed his sack into her mouth.

Bryce started thrashing. No, it was not the same as having to smell three dicks. It was much more intense. Like blaring sirens that are on the pain threshold, spiked up three times. Like lights that could cause temporary blindness, increased three times. His musk, the smell of his balls, this close to her face was on that magnitude.

Her arms flung out to the sides, fingers gouging into the hard-packed dirt and making deep gouges in it. Her muffled scream clearly audible with panicked eyes - the real ones at least, the third one stared unblinkingly as Jay’s cock dripped precum on it.

* * *

“Huh,” Sarah said, releasing her grip on Bryce and standing up. “Interesting.”

Lily came up and giggled. “That looks fun.”

Jay looked down at Bryce’s expression with a doubtful look on his face, but he couldn’t deny that this release of perverse energy felt good in his system.

“I’m not sure she’s having fun,” Sarah said, watching as the woman thrashed as if being electrified, screaming herself hoarse against Jay’s balls. Tears began to run down her face as she expressed her agony. “Hey, what are you… doing?”

This was directed to Lily who pulled the martial artist’s pants down and her shirt up. “I’m supposed to be the dumb one,” Lily said with a grin. “What does it look like?”

Bryce was thrashing now on the ground. She was definitely physically fit, a body built for combat - but whereas Sarah had the body of an all-rounder with broad shoulders and arms, Bryce was slim and toned, built for speed and reaction. Beneath her shirt and loose black pants were her plain undergarments, which were utilitarian and black, however, when they were removed, the skin beneath was much lighter in contrast to her toned abs, face, arms, and legs. Her breasts were perky and on proportional on her smallish frame. 

“Does give me a good idea,” Sarah said. “Are you going to cum soon, Jay?”

Jay opened his eyes, taking in Bryce’s form. “Um, I can, I may need a bit more stimulation.”

“On it!” Lily raised a hand, but was pushed back easily with Sarah’s arm. 

“No, we need you as an actual functional mage,” Sarah said.

“What? I beat her myself, remember?”

“Only because she has kind of a laughably easy to exploit weakness,” Sarah said. “Just use her face and mouth, Jay.”

Jay raised his groin up from Bryce’s face and the woman shuddered as Jay stood up and repositioned himself so that he was standing above her head, facing her legs. “No more… no more… I’d rather not die, but… ugh...”

“We did say we would torture you,” Sarah said simply. 

“We’d rather not kill…. Well, anyone if we can help it,” Jay said.

“Oh, yeah, you guys are swell,” Bryce said bitterly. “Harboring a demon that drains and enslaves women. This demon,” she spat the word, “could bring about the end times. The merging of his world and our’s. All the men will be rendered impotent and the women, all of us will just be enslaved to endless torturous pleasure.” 

“What?” Jay asked, skeptical. “I’ve never… I mean, I’m just one incubus.”

“You,” Bryce said in a low voice, “are the one spoken of in prophecy.”

She growled and threw her head back, thrashing again. She whined like an animal in pain, but Sarah’s arms held her fast, and now, Lily had her legs.

“The Horned One with the Face of Injured Innocence and a Body of Sin, The Writer of Open Lies, with Ink of Unseen Truth, is the Slayer of Pussies, the Breaker of Cunts, and the Woman Eater. He will subjugated any woman in his path, and assemble his apostles, and together, they will overthrow the Goddess Chastia, enslaving us all to his cock. 

Then the skies will turn red, and the seas white with his insatiable lust.

The order will be broken and chaos will reign.”

The trio looked at one another.

“Fancy,” Lily said, reaching up towards Bryce’s pussy lips. They were starting to moisten.

“Fuck her throat, Jay,” Sarah said.

“Just… relax,” he said.

Bryce’s eyes widened in panic, but her body was so uncoordinated and weakened, that she couldn’t resist as Jay’s pre-cum dripping cockhead found her lips.

“No! Just the smell is enough to…. No… no no nono!”And of course, talking in these circumstances was a mistake. His pre-cum dripped into her mouth and her enhanced senses flooded her brain with the taste of it. 

A few years ago, she had tried eating food once with her senses amplified. What’s the point of having powers if you can’t use them in frivolous or silly ways? She started slowly though, and she ate a spoonful of plain rice one day with her Mystic Senses active.

Bryce had felt like she almost died. The sheer amount of information that was sent from her tongue and nose through the suddenly too meager wires that led to her brain had exploded in signal. She had been stuck in her room, holding that bowl in her hands for many, many minutes before she could force through the command to swallow.

Now though, she found herself gasping, her mouth opening wider and wider to accommodate Jay’s girth as it barged into her mouth. The sensation of the head rubbing past her lips, onto her tongue, and even the vibrations sent through her teeth were amplified. The weight, the hardness, and the sensation of his cock was being recorded in high definition detail into her mind. His pre-cum continued leaking out, and as she shuddered and trembled, formed a white froth as she made choked, gagging, snarling noises.

All the while, as he thrust in and out of her mouth, his balls slammed into her nose again and again. He would push far enough in to threaten opening up her throat, and she felt the pressure there keenly as he did, but he always withdrew. 

“Yeah, she’s soaked,” Lily said.

“You seem coherent again,” Sarah noted, watching the face fucking right in front of her. 

“Oh, I’m normal intelligence again,” Lily said, raising her index finger glistening with Bryce’s juices and licking it.

“What? That was fast.”

“Oh, not like normal for me. Normal for people,” Lily said. “There’s just not a huge difference between cock dumb bimbo and say, people of intelligence like you.”

“Oh, fuck off, Lily,” Sarah said.

Lily laughed. 

“All right,” Jay said, voice strained. 

Mouth and voice occupied, her senses locked onto serving as a cock slut, Bryce only dimly perceived of what Jay had said, but when she recognized it, she struggled again. Dousing her mouth in pre-cum was already like drowning in an overwhelming ocean of manliness. If he came…

“How’re your super senses working out now?” Sarah asked mockingly.

The martial artist tried to shake her head, but her head was pinned into place by a large cock. She tried to turn her head to the left as hard as she could, but while her mouth was stretched obscenely, the gap between the left side of her mouth and his cock was not much - as her mouth was filled to capacity.

“That cock and ball smell is already knocking you flat on your ass. And with all the special incubus blood mixing up in that, it’s definitely got you going,” Sarah said conversationally. 

Bryce tried to kick her legs and lever herself off the ground, but even Sarah alone could keep her down, much less all three of them.

“That cum’s going to blow your mind.”

The restrained woman tried to plead and beg with the cock in her mouth, balls slapping her nose and face as Jay sped up. What Sarah could see of her eyes was pure panic, fear, and denial.

And then they widened as she heard Jay unload his first barrage into her throat, with a sound like a stubborn plastic ketchup bottle giving up the last of its bounty.

Bryce’s eyes widened more, so that the entire yellow irises were visible. Her entire body trembled, but as Bryce locked eyes with Sarah, what was visible around his balls looked like the irises themselves were vibrating as she became helpless driftwood in the deluge of Jay’s orgasm.

Her face was blank as she stared right at Sarah. Everything that was Bryce vanished. Her entire universe was the sweaty floppy, bloated cock and swollen balls that were hijacking all her senses. All other scents were just background as his musk dominated her olfactories. The sight of his huge hairless sack were everything that she could see, and the image of it was magnified with increased detail and burned into her mind. She could hear nothing but the swirling of jizz in his balls, and the eruption of it out of him and unto her. As he continued to press down, his balls, heavy and wide, settled all over her nose and eyes. The sheer weight of it, the feel of his smooth skin against her face - all other tactile information in her body conceded to his potent virility. And lastly, all she could taste was semen. It was becoming a part of her. 

Even as it overflowed her slack throat and flowed back up her mouth, oozing out the sides, and even as his nut pudding pushed out in twin streams from her nostrils, and a large amount of ejected into her throat to be forced directly into her stomach...

She didn’t even flinch. There was no movement. No struggle. There wasn’t anything left of Bryce to give orders, commands, or even consideration. Simply the experience of cock. The sight, the sounds, the feel, the smell, and the taste were all cock.

Sarah reached out and took hold of Jay’s member. “Stand up!” She commanded.

Jay did so and white froth erupted over Bryce’s unmoving face. He was still spurting ropes of jizz, and Sarah made sure to cover the woman’s tits, her stomach, and after tugging on Jay so he would move, she made sure to get a good covering of the woman’s crotch.

After Jay was finally done, Lily pulled the woman’s underwear and pants back up as well as her bra and shirt back onto where they needed to be, sealing the semen onto her body.

Sarah nodded to Lily as a job well done. And then, almost an afterthought, to Jay too. “Good shooting, Jay.”

The trio stood up and Sarah remembered about the headband that the woman needed so desperately. Careful not to shield the woman’s eyes, she wiped up her face with it, and then, balled up the semen soaked rag and shoved it into her slack mouth. They left their would-be assailant there, staring at nothing, occasionally twitching and moaning.

“So,” Sarah said, “lunch?”


	5. Balls to the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah accidentally discovers Jay's Awakened Incubus form. In bed.
> 
> Hopefully her and Lily still have their own souls after this.

Tags - Transformation, Ball Expansion, (minor) Cumflation, (temporary) mind break 

Sarah walked on ahead, setting the pace, because if she let Jay do it, they’d get their after dark. And if she let Lily do it, they’d walk in circles. They could camp out in the wilds, but she’d prefer not to. 

“That was so awesome, Jay,” Lily was saying behind her.

“What was?”

“Just seeing… what you did to her,” she said. “It’s like you mind fucked her. In her head.”

“That’s where minds are,” Sarah said dryly, stopping to consult her map. 

“So you’re saying she had super senses?” Jay asked.

“Yup!” Lily replied. “And it’s like you had like, three dicks or something. For smells.”

“This way,” Sarah said.

After they resumed hiking again, Lily spoke again, her voice a shy, slithering serpent in the grass. “So… what do you think about fucking my brains out?”

“Could be nice,” Jay said, “I feed off of sexual pleasure, and I didn’t really get much of it there and neither did she.”

“Maybe we could tonight at the inn?”

Sarah stopped walking and the other two had to stop abruptly to not walk into her back. The swordswoman turned around and glared at Lily.

“You need to stop,” Sarah said. 

“Stop what?”

“It’s been about three days of you being all ditzy and non-functional,” Sarah said. “We need you to be useful.”

“Hey! In case you forgot, I actually beat that… umm.. Punch woman!” Lily said. “It wasn’t you, it was me. I did it.”

“Two things, I could have beaten her. You stepped in. Secondly, not all our opponents are going to have such easily exploitable weaknesses. What if we needed someone to cast a fireball? Or just some good old fashioned destructive magic?”

Lily smiled, in what she thought was a clever, knowing way.. “I think I know what’s going on here. You want it. You want some deep dickings, and you’re just too shy to ask. Look, my friend, we can both catch a ride on this dick. He’s an incubus, it’s no problem.”

“Umm,” Jay said. 

“That’s not the problem,” Sarah said. “If we did that, we’d both be fucked out of combat capability. Besides, I’m not the one who’s a recovering heroin, opium, and alcohol addict.”

“Hey! I do weed now,” Lily said. “It’s the least habit forming. But…” and here, her train of thought seemed to be derailed. “Nothing works as well as this cock. It’s like the brains just go bye bye.”

Sarah crossed her arms. “That’s the problem! You can’t handle any of these things responsibly. You’re the smartest woman I know, but you’ll drink yourself stupid and piss yourself in a bar. You’ll end up in some opium den, covered in your own filth, and it’s me that has to find you to make you don’t get hurt.”

“Look,” Lily said, wiggling her fingers. “You see this? I bring the boom, so if people want to mess with me, I’ll just boom some people. Problem solved.”

The two of them glared at each other with such ferocity that Jay felt inclined to step back away from them. Sarah seemed to reluctantly reach a decision, and said, “Do you remember on your mother’s birthday three years ago, when you…”

“All right!” Lily screamed back. “I’ll stop. Just… stop. And shut up, okay. You win, Sarah. Okay? Just…”

And with that, Lily walked past Sarah, her shoes biting into dirt as she stomped forward. After a few feet, she stopped, breathing heavily as if struggling to control herself, “where do we go now?”

Jay’s face had frozen into an awkward smile at this, hoping things would just be okay. He watched as Sarah’s scowling face which softened into her only mildly neutral face. “This way,” she said, taking the lead again.

They walked on. Having traversed the more rocky and hilly parts of the path, they were now on a mostly level decline into the city of Blowbang.

“That place looks huge!” Jay called out.

From their vantage point, with the sun looking to clock out of work, the many, many points of lights of the city were visible.

“The lights have… a pattern to them,” Jay noted. “It’s like a grid. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“What? You don’t have cities back home?” Sarah asked.

“We do, but they… they don’t look like this,” Jay replied. “There’s not a lot of us. Our cities are large and sprawling, but they’re empty.”

And there was a note of something like sadness in that statement, but Sarah didn’t feel like mentioning it. “Well, you’re going to be homesick. People all crammed together. There’s over ten thousand people in there.”

“Maybe a hundred succubi would live in a place like this.”

“I thought you people were all about fucking all the time?” Sarah asked, unable to keep a sharp edge out of her voice.

“Yeah… I know. And well, we mostly um, import people for that or export ourselves,” Jay said. “Most of the time, you wouldn’t even know you were dealing with a succubus. It’s far better to absorb a little sexual energy from someone and make them think they’re just tired than to drain them so much that a local hero has to cut you down for being a menace.”

“Is that what you call it? A little?” Sarah asked. “Look at Lily. She’s barely functional. And after you’re done with me, I’m completely wasted.”

“Hey! I’m… functional,” Lily’s indignance got lost in her inability to expound upon this.

He managed to look genuinely apologetic. “Sorry… I know. I shouldn’t, but it does feel really good. Plus, during the act, your enthusiasm is um… very inspiring. I like to please people.”

“Uh huh,” Sarah said.

“I could hold back,” Jay said. 

“Sure,” Sarah dismissively.

And here, Jay had a bit of a grin. “Aww, please don’t be mad at me, sis-”

Sarah whirled upon him, standing at her full height, blood still on her face and chin,, looming over the petite pretty boy. 

“Not another word,” Sarah cautioned him.

“What?” Lily asked.

“You too,” Sarah turned back around and led the way into town.

Jay’s grin turned sheepish as he shrugged his shoulders at Lily, who looked from Jay to Sarah, and then followed in the warrior woman’s wake. 

“What’s another word?” Lily asked.

“Another word for what?” Jay responded wryly.

Up ahead, cheeks blushing with embarrassment, Sarah sped up her pace.

* * *

Sarah and Lily were having dinner in the tavern, where they could see outside into the street where Jay was excitedly chatting with a group of kids, asking about the games they were playing. He seemed to be having a good time.

“They don’t have a lot of kids,” Lily said, as if the thought had just occurred to her.

“It does not sound like it,” Sarah said.

“When I was young, I remember playing with kids like that,” Lily said.

“Me too.”

“I think maybe Jay didn’t have other kids?” 

Sarah poked at her chicken and rice, and nodded. Outside, a little girl giggled, and Sarah looked up to see Jay struggling under the weight of two five year olds demanding piggy back rides. 

“What a goof,” she said.

* * *

They were both in their pajamas for the night, and Jay was once again in another room. They were just about to settle down for the night, when Lily had stopped Sarah, a serious look on her face.

“Sarah, I know what you’re going to say,” Lily said. 

“Okay,” she replied. “I don’t.”

“I’m… becoming smart again,” the mage’s voice trembled just a fraction. “And… I… just… need to be a bit numb. If you don’t let Jay fuck my brains, I’ll just use alcohol. I’m sure someone in this town would sell me some opium or something if I throw diamonds at them.”

Her voice took on an edge of braveness as she made the threat.

“And…” Lily went on. “We’re going to be on a train all of tomorrow. No one’s attacking us there. So, just…”

Her bravery gave way to a cajoling tone.

“I know why you do this,” Sarah said.

“No you don’t!” Lily shouted. “You don’t, so don’t pretend that you know what this is like.”

“You think people hate you,” Sarah said.

“People hate me… oh. I guess I’ve told you before,” Lily asked.

“During the drug benders and the drunken rampages, yes,” Sarah said. “It’s nice that when you’re dumb, you can’t cast magic. Drugs and alcohol impede you, but you have casted things before while high or drunk. It’s usually not good.”

“And… worse, I hate people,” Lily went on. “They’re just all so stupid that they can’t see the most simple things right in front of their faces. And I hate their stupidity, and I hate that I hate them. I don’t like thinking like that, but when I’m smart, and good at thinking, it’s the only thing I think, and I don’t want to, Sarah, so just let me not think like that anymore!”

“You really are the smartest person, I know,” Sarah said. “But you’re really, really not good at people. Figuring them out. Yourself included.”

“Fuck you!” Lily said, and she proceeded to march to the door.

By the time her slim, delicate fingers with her manicured nails wrapped themselves around the knob, a bigger, calloused, and rough hand gripped her wrist.

“Let go!” Lily demanded.

“I think we need to do something,” Sarah said. “And I want to think this is really for your own good. Yes.” 

The elf looked at her companion as a strange smile spread on her lips, her blues eyes slightly unfocused. “What are you planning?”

* * *

Sarah knocked on Jay’s door. He opened it, wearing just his pants. It was clear that he had just slipped them on after she knocked.

“Yes, Sarah?”

“I’m getting worried about Lily getting dumbed down by you over and over,” Sarah said. “So, tonight, you cannot fuck her. We need her to return back to normal. At least for a little while.”

Jay nodded. “Yeah, I think that makes sense. I just…”

“Just hold off for a day,” Sarah said. “You can do that.”

He nodded again, but Sarah noticed he seemed out of it.

“What’s wrong?”

He smiled nervously. “Well, I didn’t get to get that woman off, even though I got her turned on. It just means that… I didn’t get to absorb anything. I’m just feeling a bit… umm.. Hungry is all. I’m fine though.”

“You’re hungry?”

“Umm,” he looked uncomfortable. “I only mention it because it’s relevant to you guys since you’re traveling with me the whole time. But, when an incubus gets hungry, we get hornier, yes, but as we get more horny, we begin to emit more pheromones. Maybe one of the reasons Lily seems like she wants it so much is because of that.”

“Oh, trust me, she was like that before.”

“I thought she said she didn’t really do that sort of thing?”

“Not for sex,” Sarah said. “The brain drain thing. Making her less sharp and smart. She just wants an escape for being her.”

He looked to one side, letting his gaze wander unfocused. Sarah couldn’t help but take note of his naked, toned, and smooth torso.

“I think we all do,” he said. He looked pensive, as if the prospect of providing recreational iq reduction via deep dickings was taking a toll on him.

She had to concede, that in a way, it does if you’re any kind of moral being - but she imagined that most people would find much to enjoy about the situation. She certainly even felt a sort of… thrill, holding Lily open as Jay drove into her, taking away her brains and her magic and that stupid stuck-up attitude of her’s, making her so…

Jay took a step back from Sarah’s sudden grin, which seemed more predatory than usual.

“You okay, Sarah?” he asked.

“Come with me, Jay. Growing boy needs to eat.”

* * *

Jay entered the room and could feel the energy of female sexual arousal in the air; thick and humid. While he didn’t have the hyperactive senses of Bryce, his perceptions for things sexual were magically enhanced. 

Lily was tied up with arms and legs secured to the chair she sat in. Her eyes looked at him as he entered with a desperate ravenous hunger in her eyes. She wore only her panties, clearly soaked. In fact, her cunt juices were starting to pool on the chair.

“Yes, please, please, please,” Lily began. “I need it so bad.”

Sarah walked over to her and the mage began to squirm, eager to be untied. Instead, Sarah stopped in front of her and fixed a bright smile on her as she took off her shoes and then her pants. Her own panties were clearly soaked. She peeled them off and showed the wet spot to Lily, putting the panties nearly on her nose.

“Jay’s going to fuck me,” Sarah said. “And you’re going to watch. You’re going to be the functional one tomorrow.”

“No,” Lily shook her head, “no, you can’t do that. Please, I feel like I’m… I… I’m so wet it hurts. I… just a little…”

Sarah shrugged and tossed the panties onto her friend’s face. Lily started to shake her head to dislodge them, but then she began licking and chewing on the cloth. Remembering herself, she dipped her and they slid off.

“Please, Sarah, I’ll… I’ll do anything,” her eyes were big and wet with tears of frustration and want. “I’ll.. let you humiliate me. You can call me… anything. Dumb whore. Cunt. Fuck bitch. Anything… I’ll lick your boots, your ass… I’ll… I’d let you hurt me. Just… please..”

Sarah took off the rest of her clothes, tossing them at Lily as she spoke. Soon she was naked and climbed onto the bed. She stretched out, her muscled legs and arms flexing, showing off her athletic body. Jay was already rock hard when he came in, but he couldn’t help but bite his lip watching her body. 

“Fuck bitch is pretty good,” Sarah said. “I think you’re getting smarter again. You’ll be good as new tomorrow. What’re you waiting for, Jay? I figured you’d be balls deep already.”

“I mean,” he smiled weakly. “I am very… I want it very much. It just… seems kind of mean to Lily.”

“Of course it is,” Sarah said. 

“Jay! Please!” Lily shouted, recognizing the potential bad cop, good cop dynamic. “Please! You wouldn’t let me suffer, would you?”

Jay rubbed his smooth chin thoughtfully, “I mean. I would if you were aroused. I mean, if it aroused you.”

“That’s because your… cock is right there!” Lily squirmed impotently in her seat. She stared at the bulge in his pants. “I… you can fuck me dumb, can’t you? If you fuck Sarah until she’s out, then… she can’t stop you from… feeding off me too. I’m tasty too, aren’t I?”

Jay smiled, in a much more kind manner than Sarah. “I actually think Sarah’s right. I think we should let you get back to normal. I feel like I’d like to meet you with all your intelligence again. I’ve never met anyone as smart as you. I promise I’ll fuck your brains out again, but not tonight.”

“Noooo!” Lily wailed.

He patted her head and stroked her hair as she pushed it against him. She really did seem to be crying softly. “Please…”

“This is going to feel so good,” Sarah announced, crossing her arms behind her head in bed. She spread her legs, and there were strings of grool between her thighs that sagged and broke. “Come on, Jay.”

He took off his clothes, and Sarah sighed looking at that perfect torso build, strong but not too heavily built. Perfect, flawless dark golden skin. 

“Your balls are kind of gross,” she said, as he unveiled them.

“What? How come?”

She shut one eye, and used a hand to block her view of his genitals. “I like you. That is, how you look. For the most part. But your junk just… is gross. It belongs on some animal, like a Horovian Tusked Boar,” she said. “I mean, they have like cockscrew dicks or something, but their balls were just… big and saggy and gross. They literally cum buckets too. It’s so...” her voice began to trail off, still staring. “... just… monstrous… and.. freakish...”

“So you like them?” Jay grinned mischievously and swung his hips from side to side, and his sack, with balls as large as eggs, swung back and forth with his motions. 

“N-no…” she said, unable to look away from them. “They’re… just…”

He smiled and got onto the bed, crawling above her, until they were face to face. Jay noticed that her gaze only broke free when he hid the sight of his testicles from her. “Is this better? Now it’s just this pretty face, pecs, and abs. Nothing down below to see.”

They locked eyes, and Sarah realized that despite the fact that they had done some very intimate things, they had never kissed. Maybe it was more correct to say they had done some very sexual things, not intimate. There had been some vigorous pussy licking, some violent deepthroating, and lots of degrading teabagging, but no kisses.

Not even moments like this, where they stared into each others’ eyes, just seeing each other as they looked at one another. And what Sarah saw, and knew to be reflected on her own face was that they were pleased. Without thinking about it too much, she raised her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, and they closed their eyes.

Suddenly, remembering something, Jay’s eyes shot open and he said, “Sarah, wait, I can’t...”

But Sarah, with all her strength, wasn’t even consciously trying to pull him closer and didn’t notice in time. They kissed.

She sighed and drew him closer, feeling his hand on the back of her head. It felt… nice.

They deepened their kiss, lips opening to allow their tongues to slide across each other. Sarah felt a tingle all through her stomach and sex, as she used one of her arms to press his body closer to her, his hard length laying across her mound to her belly button. She used her legs to wrap around him and felt a sense of peace that ….

… something was wrong. Her eyes opened, and she tried to pull away, but she was on the bottom. With much more effort than should have been needed, she pushed the slim man off of her, breaking their kiss. His eyes were half-lidded, but of what she could see, they were lighter than she recalled. His eyes were dark normally, brown in the sunlight, but here, they looked auburn or maybe… just red. The black shaggy locks on his head were shifting slightly, and she saw something protrude from them. 

His horns. 

They were normally so small, his hair hid them, but now, they grew longer and longer, curling slightly on themselves towards the back. He was an incubus, and in a moment, Sarah had allowed herself to forget just because… 

Just because even now, he still stared at her with such an all-consuming, puppy dog look of love on his sweet beautiful face.

“Jay,” she began urgently, “you’re…”

“Sarah,” he whispered, and his voice had an odd harmonic to it, as if it echoed inside her head. He hungrily bent down and kissed her again, and this time, his tongue invaded her mouth - it felt longer and much stronger than before. Her eyes widened as it felt like she was practically throating the thing.

Pleasure suffused her entire being. She felt it on her skin, her soaking cunt, and inside her brain. She visualized the pleasure like a web that shot through her mouth to the back of her head, and was pulling her thoughts and will with it. 

She had to override her body’s desire to be opened up and split by him. Her cunt desired sexual destruction, and if she let go of her focus and allowed her control to slip, her body would take over and submit as if on instinct.

She shoved him harder this time, lifting him entirely this time. There was love in his eyes still, but underneath it was a feral hunger.

“Jay! Can you hear me?” she asked. “Something’s wrong with you.”

“I want you,” he whispered again, and the echoes inside her head seemed to not just be heard and understood, but almost internalized. As if his words wanted to become her thoughts or goals. 

Her strength returned to her as she focused more and more on it. She felt up to her usual power again in her sinews, and it would be easy enough to shove Jay off and get away before he drained her strength again.

“What have you done, Sarah?” Lily asked from the side. “What have you gotten us into this time?”

Shit. She forgot Lily was there. Could she shove Jay away, untie Lily, and like… jump through the window, and run to the train station while naked?

What then?

He bent his head to kiss at her wrists and forearms, because they were the only things in reach. “I adore you.”

Well, Jay would probably seduce and ravish and or rape his way through the entire tavern, village, and then…

Then they’d send in an elite adventuring squad to neutralize him. She’d have his big bag of diamonds. And Sarah and Lily could go home, and while conventional wisdom stated that they couldn’t buy happiness, they could probably rent it for the rest of their days.

But she was Sarah the Unbreakable. She could take anything. She could stop him here and now, saiting the bottomless desire of an incubus all by herself. 

She pulled him to her again, stopping with his lips just a breath from her own. “Break me, if you can,” she challenged.

She was reminded again of how wide his cock was as he pushed it against her cunt, spreading her lips wider and wider. He kissed her again, smothering her scream as he filled her up and stretched her insides. There was definitely a discomfort there, but it was beneath the primal satisfaction of being filled. The raw physical sensation was humbling and made her appreciate her relatively tight internal dimensions compared to the monster going inside of her.

His left and right hands grabbed her right and left wrists respectively, and normally, he wouldn’t be able to budge her. But while he was inside of her and his incubus nature being awakened, resistance proved difficult. Even thinking about it was hard as his tongue continued plunging deeply into her throat. He crossed and then pinned her arms behind her head.

“There’s not a lot of information about succubi,” Lily said in an academic voice, still tied up, observing their fucking with a detached interest. “However, what is known, is that The Kiss of the Succubus is how they ultimately defeat and drain their victims.”

There wasn’t anything she could think of to say, even if there wasn’t a tongue basically fucking her mouth. Once again, that web of pleasure seemed to hungrily grab at the inside of her head and only leave behind pleasure. He was fucking with her mind and her thoughts. 

Before, when they had sex, he had thrusted with a rhythm, an aim to slide into her and slide out. It gave her the sensation of being filled and emptied smoothly, anticipation giving rise to pleasure building upon itself. He respected the limits of her capacity and she felt safe in her vulnerability.

Here, her vulnerability was punished with a cock that seemed to be trying to punch her insides. He still wasn’t getting all of himself into her, but as he continued to thrust at that rapid pace, she could feel her cunt giving way, painfully stretching and yielding its own upper limits for his hunger and drive. Loud, wet packing noises accompanied the slapping of his balls against her ass.

Despite all this, she could feel herself heading toward an orgasm. 

He withdrew his tongue, still hammering her relentlessly. 

If she came, he would take her strength like he did before, and then, she would truly be helpless under him. If she wanted to, right now, she could still use her body and escape this. If she didn’t stop him, she was going to come, and she could feel, come hard. 

What would happen to her if she was at the mercy of an incubus with a merciless cock?

She came as he kissed her again, not another tongue invading experience, but an almost gentle pressing of lips that contrasted with the violence his cock visited upon her. Her cunt was being slaughtered and it sprayed her wetness out with every thrust. She opened her mouth to scream, as the orgasm was pounded out of her. She felt like a brittle piece of metal being pounded on the anvil, bending and warping to his will. He captured her screams of anguish and pleasure with his own mouth.

Coming hurt and it hurt all the more because she knew what would happen, she was keenly aware that as she came, her orgasm attenuated seemingly indefinitely, her body’s strength, durability, and endurance was being taken from her. All her training and her natural gifts were her pride, and she had given them up. It had felt so amazingly good to give up her power, and she felt guilty giving up something she’d work so hard to get.

His thrusts slowed as she came down from the orgasm, and he surprised her by kissing her gently on the checks, close to her eyes on both sides. She realized that he was kissing her tears away. She was staring straight ahead, her breathing ragged, and apparently, crying.

“I adore you,” he whispered, but the words reverberated through her, as if part of her existed merely for him to express himself. “But the look of fear in your eyes… makes me want you even more.”

He straightened up onto his knees in front of her. She felt exposed and vulnerable in a way she hadn’t before. And as always, even if she wouldn’t admit it, her eyes were drawn down to between his legs and she saw that this had been changed too.

His cock was still quite familiar, the shape and size of it; large and wide as her wrists.

What had changed were his balls. As she had stated before, she thought that they were grossly oversized on him. Now, they were ridiculously obscene, the size of oranges in a sack that was as big as her head. Jay was a monstrous figure between her weak, shaking legs; horned with glowing red eyes, and sexually equipped for breeding and cunt breaking. His cock almost seemed too small relatively to his balls.

Sarah felt her cunt clench in fear and anticipation as he began to maneuver in the bed, crawling by her side towards her head. 

“I have some interesting theories about this,” Lily said, “if we make it out of this alive. And not sexually broken, of course.”

Sarah said nothing, could not look away from the proof of Jay’s extreme virility. 

She started to sit up, but he placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. He scooted until his knees were either side of her head and his balls were resting on her eyes, cheek, and forehead. They were heavy and dense, and Sarah imagined them to be absolutely packed with sperm. He moved forward slightly and his balls rolled down her face to her mouth, and his sheer ridiculous dimensions draped the skin of his sack all over her, blocking off her ability to breath. She licked and sucked at the skin, but she felt utterly engulfed.

She felt him shift again and the tip of his cock against her lips. She opened them and allowed him to push into her mouth and into her throat, stretching her jaw out obscenely. His enormous balls laid on the rest of her face. She arched her back, and tilted her head upwards, placing more weight on the crown of her head because he was still pushing himself into her and his rigid cock wasn’t going to bend around her throat. 

In a detached sort of way, she could hear herself make retching, coughing noises, all heavily obstructed, of course. He pulled out of her and her throat emitted a wet, slimy sliding noise, like a boot coming up out of mud. And then he began fucking her throat as roughly as he had before when he was smashing and bruising her insides. The assault continued, but the target was different.

Or targets rather. His balls smashed into her face with every thrust, as if he was flogging her face with them. She wasn’t getting enough air, and the tingling developing in her extremities as well as her vision darkening all supported this. 

Sarah placed her hands on his thighs, to push back, but her results were feeble and ineffective. She tried to do the best she could, struggling to breath and survive as he skull fucked her. A viscous mixture of mostly precum and spit was coming up and out of her nose. All of her desperate inhales resulted in snorting back up his cock’s emissions.

Her throat bulged out obscenely as he fucked her mouth, pinching her trachea as her esophagus was forced to stretch. 

She felt his hands on her thighs as he raised them, and then gripped her legs beneath the knees. He was bending her toward him, contorting her muscular, athletic body. She felt his tongue lapping at her clit, her taint, and even her ass. It felt like he was devouring her, even as he force fed his cock into her. 

She could feel her next orgasm building, and she couldn’t process why it was happening. Later, she would try to rationalize it that she was merely overdosing on Jay’s aphrodisiac precum. That it had nothing to do with struggling to breath and survive, as he sexually brutalized her. His tongue and lips working her entire undercarriage with debauched frenzy.

As she hit the point of no return, she wondered what he would take from her this time.

Her legs shook, but he held them in place as he continued relentlessly orally attacking her. She distantly heard her muffled screams, pathetic cries of mercy with intermittent sobs as the sheer intensity of the orgasm hit her as she was, for all practical purposes, being tortured. The tools of infliction wasn’t thumb screws or pliers, but his tongue, cock, and balls.

He withdrew out of her and she drew a breath of air that burned her lungs. The suddenly available supply of oxygen allowed her senses to communicate with her brain again, and it seemed like her senses had intensified. Her vision was extra sharp and she could feel the sensations of pain and pleasure that radiated through every inch of her body.

He released her legs, but it took some time for her to unclench and relax the rest of her body enough to lay flat again. She could barely think anymore - she felt like a wounded animal, thinking only in primary colors and the basest instincts of survival. She breathed deeply, tears running down her cheek, mixing with her spit and Jay’s precum, and turned over. 

Sarah the Unbreakable, a warrior of both skill and strength, was trying to crawl away towards the edge of the bed as her defiled holes leaked and oozed, all bruised and beaten. 

She felt a hand grab the back of her hair, and Jay’s giant sack, wet with her spit and cunt juices, lay on her thighs. The head of his cock prodded between her closed legs, finding her vagina again.

Sarah looked up with eyes beginning to blacken from the ball beating they took, and saw Lily, sitting calmly. 

“Help...” Sarah pleaded, her voice a whimper. “Lily… help…Jay is… he’s… I...”

Jay had drained more of her physical strength and stamina with her last orgasm, but he had also taken something else. Her courage, bravery, and tenacity of spirit. With trembling lips she pleaded with Lily, not knowing why or even what she was asking for.

His free hand caressed her back gently as he whispered, “I cherish you.”

As Jay pushed into her, her jaw dropped open in horror as he pushed into her again, spreading her open, filling her, and rearranging the shape of her insides to suit him. Jay pulled back on her hair, forcing her neck back, making her look at Lily as she came again, her face twisting obscenely - a mask of agonized pleasure, and then renewed terror as he continued to pound his cock into her. Sarah lost track of the time as he thrust into her again and again. It literally could have been minutes or hours - she couldn’t be sure of how her senses were working anymore. 

Every orgasm she had, she was certain she couldn’t take anymore. That she had hit the end of her mental and physical limits, and that her mind would shatter or her body would simply give up. She wondered every time if someone could die from it - like being marched to death, could Jay just make her cum until she fucking died of fucking?

She was aware of her body being mostly off the bed - moving slowly with his thrusts. She hit the floor in a heap, sliding the rest of the way off.

In her strobing vision, she saw Jay standing before Lily who was tied up. 

“No…” she croaked, the last of her reserves being spent to make herself sit up and hold out a hand. “Not her. Finish with me.”

She managed to reach a sitting position against the side of the bed, legs laid out, arms dangling at her side.

“Of course!” he said, and there wasn’t the strange echoes of his voice. It sounded just like normal, cheerful, happy Jay.

He walked toward her with a bow-legged gait as his monstrous balls, swinging ponderously, approached her.

Her lips stretched around the cock again and he shoved it into her deeply. He was moving in and out with an almost gentle sliding motion, at least, compared to before. His hands stroked her hair lightly, fingers tracing her scalp in a gesture of pure, kindly affection.

“You look done,” he said, “so I’ll finish quick.”

She turned her eyes upward, and they looked up unevenly, disjointed from each other, but she forced them to focus. He still had the extended horns, his eyes were still bloody red, but as always, he wore that perpetual lovestruck look on his face.

He came and her body shook with the force of it. Jay had always come a lot, but this felt like a sudden voluminous injection into her throat and it was so gooey and thick as well. She felt like she was being force fed porridge, pumped directly into her esophagus. Sarah could feel it pouring out of her nostrils as well in twin rivulets. 

Jay, normally fairly silent when he came, was moaning and breathing raggedly too as the sensations seem overwhelming for him. Sarah felt full, like she had eaten a meal and he was still cumming, pushing the limits of her stomach as well. Just the cum pouring from her nostrils had soaked her and ran down her chin. 

Finally, after what seemed like a minute, he pulled his cock out of her and there was no graceful way to describe what happened next. She coughed, then burped, and then raised a hand reflexively to her mouth as she vomited sperm from her mouth, oozing through her fingers. She raised the other hand and tried to cup her hands against her mouth, but the sheer volume overwhelmed her hands and a deluge of slimy, egg whites streamed down her chin, overflowing her hands and down onto her tits, her slightly puffed out abdominals, her sore cunt, and then the floor. It pooled beneath her as she belched again, sperm coming out of her nostrils and mouth as she spewed it up again and again. It seemed endless, shocking her as she seemed to have more and more expunged from her body. She was covered, and it was so gelatinous in places, that it piled up on her tits, on top of her thighs, and stuck there, wobbling in a low masses.

It had gotten everywhere, tacky and thick on her body, and there was still so much inside of her; in her stomach, her throat, her nose, her eyes, her brain, her blood, and in her dreams and nightmares.

Jay suddenly collapsed forward onto the bed flatly, his legs dangling off the edge next to Sarah, and she too felt exhausted - and without Jay’s constant power fucking and ripping orgasms out of her, her body was finally shutting down for slumber and recuperation.

The last thing she saw as she drifted off was Lily standing up, no longer tied down, and looking down at her with a familiar look of condescension. “You’re so dramatic, Sarah. You’re fine. You took it like a champ.”


	6. Heart of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah runs into an old frenemy, Veera the Barbarian Queen. But she discovers that fucking Jay (and surviving) has improved her physical conditioning. 
> 
> She talks to a Goddess in her dreams, and then sends Jay to go fuck Veera who proves a more dominant force in bed than Jay has faced before.

Sarah opened her eyes and knew she wasn’t awake.

She stood on what seemed to be an endless plain of shallow, ankle-depth water. There was simply nothing to the horizons around her.

Like most people, when finding they are in a dream, she tried to change it. She thought about being served steak and mashed potatoes by a young men's swim team. She imagined she would say something like, “come on in, boys. The water’s fine.” She was thinking hard of some sort of all-you-can-eat buffet with the most amazing foods, and an all-they-can-eat-you-out arrangement.

Nothing happened, and Sarah was struck by how lucid she felt. Something seemed bright in her peripheral vision, and she looked down at her hands, and saw that her skin was laced with gold. She turned her hands this way and that as she looked up her arms and at her torso and her legs. She realized it wasn’t random. The gold shined like veins in rock all along the areas that she had sustained an injury and scarred over. Both hands had thin hairline gold seams back and forth across her palms, and a particularly wide band of gold across the inside of her fingers where she had once caught an axe coming for her head. 

Her expression turned somber as she looked up the outside of her left arm. In regular intervals, like a prisoner marking the days, were short, horizontal razor thin gold lines from her shoulder down to her forearm.

There were lines across her shins, as well as irregular jagged gold incisions on her calves and thighs, and her torso had one or two particularly deep gouges along her ribs and through her left breast. She looked down at the water, and it was very still despite her movements. It was like a mirror below her. She got down onto her knees and looked at herself, all the while the water’s reflective surface barely rippled. Her face had them too, the deepest band of gold beneath her hair on the left side - another axe blow that had concussed her and nearly killed her.

She met her own gaze in the water. Her body and her face had both been weathered and beaten, but it always healed. She wasn’t a young woman anymore, and she wore her life’s journey on her body; scars, yes, but also stretch marks along her hips and breasts - which hung lower than before, and wrinkles on the outside of her eyes when she smiled. It was still a powerful body though. She had changed it by her own will as well, with hard work and hard demands. Her muscles and sinews cut a very distinctive silhouette. 

Sarah felt a presence and looked up at a woman she didn’t recognize. She seemed familiar, but Sarah couldn’t place why. She was young, barely a woman at all, with perky boobs that probably came in yesterday. Her skin was smooth, healthy, but without any sun damage. Her blonde hair shimmered, silky and thick with no split ends. Pretty in a way, but the nose was crooked at the bridge, and her lips were a bit thin. Her shoulders were too broad and her hips too narrow to be considered a real beauty.

“Hello, Sarah,” she said, and her voice had that grating uncertainty of a teenage girl not used to speaking and actually being heard. “It’s good to meet you. Yes, this is a dream, but it’s the easiest way for someone like me to talk to you.”

“Someone like you?” Sarah noted. “And who are you?”

“I am Chastia the Unloved. I’m a Goddess,” she said, pointing at herself with a thumb and a smile.

“Ha, if you’re a Goddess, why do you look like that?” Sarah asked.

The Goddess smiled sadly and shook her head, “oh, Sarah. I think this is a beautiful body.”

Her face fell as Sarah took a step back, looking the figure over. Sarah observed her stance, her eyes, and thought about the voice. It became clear to her why she had such a negative reaction to seeing the woman. She shut her eyes, nodding to herself as she worked up to it. “You look exactly like me.”

“Young and pure before the world hurt you and marked you. Before the world proved uncaring and cold. Before the spark of hope in your eyes were dulled,” Chastia said. “When you were innocent and flawless.”

Sarah would not consider herself a particularly vain woman considering how much the world forced vanity onto women as a survival skill, but looking at herself, so young and hopeful, and knowing what awaited her filled her heart with a longing. And anger. She looked herself in the eye, and had to marvel at how much a life lived had changed her. Sarah raised a shaking hand to her younger face, and the skin felt smooth and vibrant. Her own hands felt dessicated and rough in comparison. Sarah stared into her own younger eyes, which were the same shape and the same color, but seemed so utterly alien.

Chastia smiled with Sarah’s face, and it looked incredibly genuine and happy. It was a smile that Sarah had forgotten how to do.

“I have much to ask of you,” Chastia said. “And I want to work up to it, because it’s not easy and not without cost. However, you must realize now that Jay is a threat to us all.”

“He’s…” Sarah began.

“I won’t deny that he’s naive. And gentle. And very silly,” her younger self began to pace around her, arms behind her back. “And he just nearly killed you. Nearly broke you. And I don’t just mean your, um, womanhood.”

The way Chastia moved, acted, and spoke like Sarah’s younger self was uncanny. The awkwardness with matters of sex seemed very accurate as well. Sarah felt an odd dripping sensation between her legs, and saw liquid gold splash into the water below from her vagina. It sunk into the water and settled on the bottom, the only thing to mar and pollute this pristine shallow lake. 

“Succubi charm and enslave people with promises of sexual pleasure,” Chastia went on. “And you’re tougher than that. You’re strong enough to resist that. You’re just lucky your body was strong enough to withstand it too.”

Sarah spread her lower lips and tried to peer up herself with the mirror surface.

“Yes,” she said. “He stretched you, and hurt you there,” Chastia had almost finished a complete revolution around her. “And while your body has been able to endure so far, there are worse fates within your destiny.”

“How so?” Sarah looked up at Chastia, who had placed a hand on her chest between her breasts.

Suddenly, the woman’s hand shove itself into Sarah’s chest and sliced into her sternum as if it were a razor sharp edge. Sarah screamed out, paralyzed by the pain as Chastia used both hands and pried open her chest with wet popping sounds as her ribs dislocated and then torn. She sank to her knees as the Goddess reached into it and pulled out her beating heart.

With a pursing of her lips and a slight frown, Chastia showed it to her. “Look.”

Red leaked out the corner of Sarah’s lips as she gritted her bloody teeth. She forced herself to focus on the heart and saw that it too was touched with gold. Right down the middle was a giant seam of gold that bisected her heart. Smaller, but sizable cracks formed a web around the rest of it.

“Your heart has been broken before,” Chastia said. “But you have never loved an incubus before. Being charmed and enslaved, like his kind have done for millennia is one thing, but to love one freely and completely as he loves you? I’m afraid that would have… consequences. It would upset the balance and have results beyond what you can imagine. There is more to say, but it looks like you’re out of time.”

Her younger self smiled and waved at her. “Until next time, Sarah.”

She collapsed to one side, submerging half her face in the water, gasping for a breath that wouldn’t come, as her vision filled with dark clouds of crimson.

And it was with a heavy heart that splashed down in front of her, throwing up a spray of water. As blackness took her, the gold breaks and cracks were the last thing to fade.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes. She didn’t know where she was, but she didn’t panic. She was waking up from being absolutely helpless, so she reasoned that if anything bad was going to happen, it already occurred. 

Trees drifted by her vision, and as she sat in her seat, staring through glass. She wasn’t alone in the cabin, as across from her was Jay, sleeping with his arms crossed, slouched low in his seat. She checked herself and saw no golden scars. She was clothed, but her armor and sword were missing, probably checked into the baggage.

She stood up and walked over in front of him. While asleep, he looked even more innocent and blameless. She reached towards his head and lightly ran her fingers through his black hair and touched the two horns there. They were little more than two conical protrusions out of his skull.

As helpless as she was before him last she could remember, he was extremely vulnerable to her the rest of the time. Not just because he was physical weak and untrained in combat, but because he simply let his guard down around her. She could do anything to him. Snap his neck, cave in his skull, or anything really. Non-combatants were like brittle twigs in the hands of someone like Sarah.

She sighed and looked to the door. Sarah expected to feel weak or woozy, but instead, she felt absolutely rested. Like waking up on a lazy Sunday after sleeping in the exact correct amount of time, without interrupted sleep cycles. She was annoyed to find that she actually felt almost cheerful. She had expected to not feel pleasant, and her expectations had been upended.

She looked up and down the narrow aisle between cabins and saw the sign for food and drinks. Sarah noticed she didn’t feel sore or anything. She felt different somehow. Changed. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that goddesses apparently visited her in dreams.

The dining cart was empty. She wondered what time it was, but she saw Lily seated at a table, a pot of tea and a cup in front of her. Knowing Lily, they were stone cold and had been ignored for hours. Lily looked different as well, or maybe it had simply been a while since she had last been back to normal.

She was dressed in her usual dapper fashion with pinstripe pants and a grey vest over her dress shirt. There was a carefully loose blue tie around her neck, the top button of her shirt unbuttoned as well. Lily was bent over some paper, writing quickly.

“Looks like you’re no longer a bimbo,” Sarah said, sitting down opposite her friend.

“And it appears that you didn’t get our souls dominated by a demon,” Lily replied without looking up.

“You’re the one saying I was being overly dramatic and that we were fine.”

“Only because of the apparent spaciousness and durability of your internal anatomy,” Lily said dryly. The pen stopped moving as she considered this. “And, admittedly, the strength of your will.”

“That sounds like a compliment,” Sarah picked up Lily’s cup and took a sip. It was cold with a bit of lemon, but at least it was tea. 

“Only the foolish deny obvious evidence, even if it seems to coincidentally flatter,” Lily said, the pen moving smoothly again. 

Lily put the pen down, and sat back in her side of the booth. Sarah saw a strange look in Lily’s eyes as the mage detective stared at her, thinking something over. Uncertainty? Fear? She went on, “to continue in that spirit. I think that if it were me in your shoes, trying to withstand what he was doing to you… well. I would not have fared as well as you.”

“This does seem very unlike you,” Sarah said. “You never pass up a chance to tell people how indispensable you are.”

“Well, in this case, it was you,” Lily said in a tone that dared Sarah to make a big deal out of this.

She trailed off, looking troubled.

“I did have the thought that I couldn’t just run,” Sarah said. “Because you’d be at his mercy. But, mostly, I felt like I had to contain him.”

“Seemed like a tight fit,” Lily said.

“Ha ha. Contain him like stop him,” she said. “And not only that, but I couldn’t just let go. I mean, yes, I wasn’t in any condition to function afterward, but…”

“You reversed his transformation,” Lily said. “I assume you saw that before you passed out.”

“I think so,” Sarah said.

“We need to devise a plan,” the mage said. 

“A plan?”

“Yes, a course of action to follow,” Lily said. “We both narrowly avoided a bad end. So, now what?”

“I told him I’d take him to Odys,” Sarah said. “I don’t break my word.”

“Are there other reasons? Perhaps not breaking your word is sufficient, but I just want to know everything on the scales.”

Sarah remained silent.

“For me personally, there is potential gain in career aspirations. No one has ever written a biological review of a succubi. I could be the first to have actual first hand data, quantitative and observational. Additionally, there is the pursuit of knowledge for knowledge's sake. I often indulge in such, and while ultimately a vanity, I consider these pursuits worthwhile.”

“Sure,” Sarah said.

“I will also admit that it is... “ Lily sought the words. “Fun. It’s not surprising that intercourse with an incubus is pleasurable. Even for those of us who do not usually partake of such pleasures.”

“I figure the brain drain he does is what you’re really after,” Sarah said.

Lily shrugged. “Yes. Better than alcohol, opium, weed, or heroin. And… many others I have tried. It’s almost as good as a good mystery, or an intense magical duel.”

“Oh? Almost?” Sarah looked back over her shoulder, hoping for food service of some kind.

“First and foremost, I am potentially the greatest mage this generation has ever known,” Lily said. “Bimbo’s a place I like to visit. But not live.”

“Sure,” Sarah said. 

“I seem to be doing most of the heavy lifting in this conversation,” Lily said, capping her pen and laying it down. “Why are we going to Odys?”

“Because I told him so,” Sarah began. Seeing Lily about to respond, she continued. “And because he said he wanted to meet his father.”

“A… human?” Lily asked, eyebrows raising. “Intriguing. That’s…”

The pen came out again as she began to write. 

“There’s the money too,” Sarah said. “And I know it would be easy to just… ditch him somewhere and keep the money. But I don’t want to. It’d be like kicking a big puppy.”

“A puppy that can potentially enslave your immortal soul, but go on.”

Sarah looked down at her hands on the table. She turned one palm up and looked at the lines and creases there. “The sex is good. And I don’t like being told what to do even if it’s the smart thing.” Sarah clenched her fist.

“Sure sure,” Lily said, “and may I advance another not insignificant reason?”

“What?”

Lily steepled her fingers in front of her face and stared at Sarah, like she was a tricky crossword puzzle.

“What?” Sarah repeated.

“Do you feel different?”

“I…” Sarah considered this. “I do.”

“Me too, and I know how I feel different too,” she said.

“Oh? Do tell.”

“I want to bias your answer as little as possible,” Lily said. “Try to tell me.”

“I feel…” Sarah shut her eyes and took a deep breath. “I don’t know. I just…”

What was it? She wasn’t even sore, which was one of the first things she noticed after a deep dicking from the incubus. She felt more clear-headed, but that didn’t seem very concrete. She felt just better, but that also didn’t seem particularly convincing of anything. 

“It’s nothing I can really prove,” Sarah said, raising one of her hands. She clenched it and unclenched it. “But I feel… just stronger physically, I think.”

“That’s probably it,” Lily said. “I feel even smarter than I did before. I was already a brilliant woman, but now, it is obvious to me that my brain’s processing power and potential is even higher than it was. It is not a large change, but it’s noticeable.”

“Huh,” Sarah stared into the distance.

“The deal is Faustian in nature,” Lily said. “Fuck the devil and gain power, risking your soul in the process. But, if you’re able to hold onto your soul, it’s all power and no price.”

“You’re suggesting that might be a big if,” Sarah observed.

“No, not at all,” Lily said. “I certainly feel like I am now even more capable of being drained of my intelligence and coming back from it. Just as I’m sure you’re feeling even more capable of being utterly destroyed by cock and surviving. That… massive incubus cock that stretches you out further than you thought possible, and it all feels so pleasurable. That drain when you come, when you know it’s coming…”

Lily’s eyes unfocused as she stared forward, unseeing. “... when you know that you’re going to lose everything you’ve built your life around, and it’s about to gush right out between your legs.”

The knuckles on her hand that gripped her pen whitened, and she licked her lips. Her mouth suddenly dry.

Sarah’s eyes widened at this. “Um, Lily?”

“What!” she snapped.

Clarity returned to her eyes as she looked down. “I’m sorry, Sarah. I didn’t mean to… I just... okay. Lets just be careful.” 

Lily forced a brave “everything’s okay” smile on her lips.

The door on the end of the car opened and Jay walked in, yawning hugely. “Oh hey, guys! I’m starving!”

Just for a second, Sarah saw fear on Lily’s eyes as she bit her lip and visibly pulled herself back together. And then the calm, analytical, and perpetually bored expression returned to the detective mage’s face. 

“Ah, good morning, Jay,” Lily said.

Sarah glanced up and nodded at him.

“I had the weirdest dream last night,” Jay said. “Last thing I remember, Sarah, you came into my room and said something about… umm. I… I actually don’t remember.”

“What was the dream about?” Sarah asked.

“Oh, I was…” Jay tilted his head to one side. “I don’t remember that either. I think there was…. Umm, a talking cat? Sorry, it’s gone. What’s this?” 

This was in reference to the drawing that Lily had casually sketched out on the paper. “Just a diagram referring to magical energy transference. It’s the research I’ve been wanting to do. Wish I had a grimoire on me.”

“Why’s that?” He asked.

“A research grimoire would allow me to magically lock it, so that no one could access my research unless I let them,” Lily said.

Jay thought about this. “I think I might have something that could be useful to you.”

“Yes?”

He left for their cabin and came back, holding a pen and a small bottle of what looked to be ink.

“It’s ink,” he said.

“I can see that,” Lily replied.

“Me too,” Sarah added. “And I’m not even the world’s greatest mage detective.”

“I mean, it’s a special ink,” he said. “It has some of my blood in it. This particular ink can only be read by people that have… umm, that I’ve been... “

“That you’ve had sex with?” Sarah asked.

“Um, yes. So, that means you would both be able to read it. But we can probably assume Sarah won’t steal your research.”

“I saw something like that before,” Sarah said. “When Bryce tracked you down, she showed me a poster with your face on it. And just because I could see it, she said that meant I had met you.”

“Oh,” Jay said. “That’s another type of spell, They probably found… like my hair or my clothes or something. But yes, you can make it so only people who fulfill a condition can see the ink. Like… only if they’ve, um, made love, or spoken to them. There’s even more specialized situations like, only if they’ve lied to you, or stolen from you. It’s how our justicars do their work. You take the accused’s blood, and if you can read the ink, then you know that they did one of those things.”

“Fascinating,” Lily said, taking the bottle. 

“Looks like your research will be safe then,” Sarah said. “As long as Jay doesn’t fuck the country.”

“Hey!” Jay reddened at this. “It’s not like I… I mean… I….”

A man in a waiter uniform came into the car and saw them. With a heavy sigh, he started to walk over to them. 

“Let me see that,” Sarah said, taking the pen. 

“Can I help you ladies?” he said. He coughed when he saw Jay from the front and added in, “and gentleman?”

“First, can you read this?” Sarah wrote down on a new piece of paper and showed it to him.

It said: You Are a Fuck Boy

“Look, I’m just here to take your order,” he said.

Lily nodded and took the pen back. “Nice.”

* * *

The rest of their journey was uneventful. The train stopped in Barely Legal to pick up and drop off passengers, and then it was off again, passing by the smaller towns of Grool and Hentai. They got off at Cocks of Unusual Size and got off the train. Jay was reluctant to do so, lingering behind to talk to the conductor who had the air of a man who enjoyed the interaction with someone so enthusiastic, but at the same time, had a lot of things to do.

“And it burns coal to move us?” Jay was saying. “That’s amazing. There’s no horses at all?”

“Lets leave the nice man alone,” Sarah said, dragging the incubus by the back of his collar.

COUS was town comprised almost entirely of taverns. It was a place went through, not lived in. That didn’t stop Jay from marveling at the large group of people and the tavern facades which all tried to advertise and stand apart from the crowd.

“Oooh… this has a free incidental breakfast,” he read off one sign. “And that one has huh, steel framed beds? Why’s that a good thing?”

Sarah pointed to further down the road, trying to get a room for the night that was not so near the train station. “Keep walking. And it’s a good thing because adventurers tend to break things, and having a nice solid bed is plus for a crowd that sometimes has a hard time controlling their own strength.”

“Breakable!” a voice yelled out.

The trio turned and Jay could see a woman standing, head and shoulders above most of the crowd. She had a large main of unruly red hair, blue tattoo markings on her face and neck, and a large pleased grin.

The woman began to approach them and the crowd parted for her, because you don’t get in front of a person who’s nearly seven feet tall who is walking in a hurry. A few of the slower learners were knocked to one side, looked up ready to curse, and then fell silent as the redhead passed with large strides. Her stature demanded respect, and the massive halberd on her back suggested a punishment for not giving it up.

She stopped before the crowd. Jay looked at Sarah who was staring at the woman with a neutral, dead eyed expression. 

“You’re walking around after our last match?” the barbarian feigned an expression of surprise, “I’m impressed. You looked so broken.”

Sarah raised a hand to her head, running it down the side of her hair, tracing the skull lightly. Sarah was tall for a woman, but this barbarian was massive, and she leaned forward to look down on the top of her head.

“Looks like you healed up nicely,” she said. “I was afraid I had broken you. I do like playing with you.”

Jay could see that Lily looked tense. She took Sarah’s arm, “come on, we must check into our room before the evening crowds do.”

Sarah shrugged off her friend’s arm. “Good point, Lily. I better make this fast.”

The wandering crowd around them could see the two armed women squaring off, and they began to give them a wide berth. Soon, the four of them were left in a large circle as people kept walking, though some began to take up standing at the perimeter of the circle.

“Sarah…” Lily said, “you’ve never….”

Sarah didn’t look at Lily, keeping her stare on the woman. “We’re not the same anymore, Lily.”

The elf nodded after a moment. Lily grabbed Jay’s hand and hurriedly pulled him to the side.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Jay asked. “Are they not friends? Is Sarah going to be okay?”

“That’s Veera,” Lily said. “Sarah’s never beaten her in the arena. So, yeah, I wouldn’t call them friends. But Sarah says she feels different, and I believe her.”

“Different how?” Jay asked. “Has she been doing some training? Or learn some secret technique?”

Lily looked Jay over, who was staring at the two women with concern in his eyes. “It would seem that being with you particularly in bed, can be a massive stress on the body and mind. So you could call that a type of training.”

“What?”

Veera reached behind her and hefted her axe, setting the end of it in the dirt, holding it upright with one hand. She was a massive woman and made of muscle. Granted, all people are made of muscle, but Veera clearly cut in line and came back for seconds and thirds. Sarah had an athletic body, but in comparison to the barbarian, she looked positively slim. The barbarian had muscular trunk-like legs, developed shoulders, built arms, and Jay couldn’t help noticing, an awe-inspiring large bosom, disproportionately large even for her body. They were easy to notice because she didn’t wear a ton of clothes. Big, fur lined boots, and the most basic of furry loin coverings that left most of her thighs visible and exposed. She broke the theme of fur only in her top, where she acceded to urban fashions with a sports bra top. 

Sarah wasn’t even wearing her armor at the moment, which was in her suitcase. All she had was her longsword at her side, which she used her thumb to shift it slightly out of the scabbard.

“I like that you keep coming back for more,” Veera said. “It pleases me to have a dog who likes to be beaten.”

Sarah remained silent, her left arm loose at her side, the right loosely gripping her sheath. “How many times have you beaten me now?”

Veera smirked. “I’ve lost count at this point. A dozen? But three times, you couldn’t leave on your own power.”

“I’ll return the favor,” Sarah said. “And help you get to your tavern. Should you need.”

Beside Jay, Lily made a humming noise. “She does seem different.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, ‘training’ with you seems to have caused a breakthrough for her.”

“Training?” he asked, brow furrowing. “Is being with me that… hard?”

“Indeed,” Lily said, staring at the two fighters. “The only uncertainty I have, is that even if Sarah has changed, it’s not like our opponents and rivals remain static. We’re all changing.”

Veera hefted the weapon and pursed her lips in a kissy face at her before she lowered her body and charged at Sarah, who took a step back, dropping into a guard stance with the sword coming out.

There was a clash of metal as the handle of Veera’s axe was thrust forward as she ran, looking to bowl Sarah over. Sarah raised her sword and blocked it, her own feet leaving the ground into a hop so that the moment threw her back in a controlled manner. She landed several feet back, boots skidding in the dirt. The circle of people drew back further as people began to notice that the apparently strength of the fighters made them uncomfortable to be so close. People were about fifty feet out now, though Lily and Jay hadn’t moved from where they were, slightly closer than that.

As Sarah landed from blow, Veera let go of her grip towards the head of the halberd and spun around once, swinging the weapon in a wide circle so quickly that it blurred as it completed its rotation.

Sarah ducked the first swing that came at torso height, and as Veera kept rotating to swing the weapon again closer to her hips, she hopped over it with a high vertical leap, coming down at Veera with an overhead chop.

The sword hit directly on the woman’s shoulder, slicing downward off her muscled arm. Veera staggered back, still smiling. To Jay’s surprise, her arm only bore a grazing cut on it, bleeding lightly.

“What? That should have taken her arm off!”

“Oh?” Lily turned to look at him. “You haven’t seen a lot of fighters have you? It’s just how they are. Armor they were is strengthened by them innately. It’s like magic, but a very unintelligent and base kind of magic. Like… muscle magic, I imagine is a good metaphor.”

“Not bad!” Veera shouted, “you’ve gotten so big, Breakable. You’re like a real fighter now.”

And for the first time today, Sarah smiled. “I’m having fun, Veera. How are you doing?”

The axe came at her again in a series of short probing swings which Sarah mostly repositioned herself out of, parrying and deflecting when she had to. Sarah attempted a counter thrust and committed heavily to it, allowing Veera to deflect, sidestep and prepare a bigger swing as Sarah struggled to regain her footing.

Veera rotated again, allowing her weapon to accumulate a terrifying amount of centrifugal momentum as it scythed forward faster than those in the audience could see.

In that brief moment before impact, Veera saw Sarah smile. The edge of the axehead slammed into Sarah’s left arm. There was a flash of golden light as Veera’s axe rebounded. She knew she could slice through trees, boulders, and weak fighters, but the way her axe practically bounced back, it was if there was absolutely no give to Sarah’s limb.

The vibrations of the attack sent a shiver of pain up her joints. Veera stared at Sarah’s arm as she reeled back in her wayward axe and centered herself.

Sarah’s smile looked relaxed and calm, like two friends having a chat at brunch.

“It’s such a lovely day,” Sarah said, advancing on Veera. “I’m going to go enjoy it.”

Both women wore shark’s grins as they continued their match, recklessly throwing attacks, smiling through the blows and scratches they gave each other. Veera managed to knock Sarah off-balance with a kick to the gut as their weapons were locked. The barbarian brought the halberd down hard on Sarah’s skull, and once again, there was a golden flash and the axe rebounded up and back, as Veera’s limbs shook with the impact.

Veera’s expression softened as she took a step back, uncertainty now floating on top of the woman’s confidence.

“You always did that,” Sarah said. “Let me work out how to beat you. Let me struggle and even give me moments where I thought I could win. But in the end, you were just a better fighter than me. Your strength just overpowered me eventually.”

“Little Sarah has learned a trick or two,” Veera said, watching the woman’s sword and her eyes. “But your pride may be misplaced.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Sarah said. 

Sarah advanced on Veera again, sword held overhead in a dramatic pose, ready to drop the killing blow. It was also an amateurish and impractical position to be in, charging in with her hands above her head, her sword in no position to defend herself.

Veera realized this was the point, but didn’t know what else to do besides strike at Sarah’s exposed torso.

“Don’t you dare look d-” Once again, her axe rebounded with a flash of light and Veera found herself arms numb from the impact, but this time Sarah was charging and it didn’t look like her momentum had been dulled at all.

Sarah’s sword came down in all its telegraphed arrogance and struck Veera in the crowd, knocking her down to one knee. The barbarian raised her axe to try to defend herself, but Sarah’s sword was already there, the point inches from her head. Veera glared defiance at Sarah despite being on her knees, a trickle of blood emerged from her hair, running down her forehead.

The smile left Sarah’s face and she shook her head. “Fortunately for you, I’m not one to gloat at someone. To look down at someone for losing. Even if you do that, I’m not going to return the favor.”

Sarah sheathed her sword. “I’m not even going to demand you surrender.”

“You think you’ve won?” 

“How could I prove it to you?” Sarah asked.

Veera swung her axe again, which Sarah backstepped. The axe came down again, missing Sarah and slamming into the earth, sending up a rippling shockwave of dust, obscuring both women.

“Just you and me now,” Sarah said in a low voice.

From outside of the dust cloud, there were the sounds of clashing metal and metal on flesh. Grunts of pain and bloodlust filled the air. Just as it seemed the dust was starting to blow away, Sarah stomped on the ground, hiding the two of them again.

The clashes of metal got more hurried in rhythm, and with a thunderclap, something came whirring up and through the clouds. People began to scatter before it came down, revealing itself to be the head of Veera’s halberd. Despite being disarmed, the sounds of fighting continued, but were becoming increasingly the sound of flesh being impacted.

At last, the dust density was reduced enough to reveal Sarah walking away from the fight, her sword sheathed. She spotted the other two and tilted her head forward, gesturing them to walk this way. Jay and Lily followed, but he kept looking back until he could see the other figure.

Veera was on her knees, using what remained of her weapon to keep from falling onto the ground. She was bloodied, breathing hard, and beaten, but she was still conscious. Jay watched as the woman raised a fist, as if bidding them goodbye.

In the audience, money was being exchanged and some people were whistling appreciatively.

“Good job, Sarah,” Jay said, catching up to her.

She looked at him with an appraising expression, clearly mulling something over.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing, Jay. Thanks.”

“Must be that training regiment you’ve been doing,” Lily said.

“Shut up, Lily.”

* * *

They booked two rooms again so Jay could be isolated away from them. The tavern provided dinner at a specific time and Sarah went to knock on his door to let him know. Afterward, he furrowed his brow at her and asked, “are you mad at me, Sarah?”

“What makes you ask that?” 

“Just a feeling,” he said. “I mean, you’re usually mad at everything, so it can be hard to tell. But are you mad at me specifically for something?”

She crossed her arms and looked at him. “No.”

This answer failed to remove the look of concern on his face, but she turned and headed downstairs to the main area. Lily was already in a booth and waved to her, eating something out of a bowl.

Sarah began to make way first for the kitchen entrance where the food was being dished out and a line of travelers were getting their fill. She was preoccupied enough with Jay’s stupid puppy dog face that she jumped when a patron at the bar moved because she recognized the red hair and the physique.

Her hand flew to her side to find her sword missing.

“What do you want, Veera?” Sarah demanded.

The woman at the bar turned on her stool, which she was almost too big for. She looked at Sarah quizzically, a tankard in her hand. They locked eyes, and then Veera downed the tankard. She set it down and only then did she address Sarah. “I want to get something to eat. I want something to drink. And then I want someone to sleep with.”

“What?”

“Order is not too important,” Veera said, catching the barman’s eye with a wave of her hand. “More.”

“So you’re not here for a rematch?” Sarah asked.

Veera must’ve been several drinks in because she smiled at Sarah, which unnerved her. True, their relationship was largely professional and adversarial, so maybe that was why. 

“If you were a man,” Veera said, getting off the stool and in one quick movement, ended up kneeling before Sarah, making her jump back. The barbarian smiled at this. “I would be on my knees, begging you to make me your bride. As well as other things,” she added with a wink. “Sucking your cock. However, since you are a woman, I must defeat you. My name would forever bear the mark of shame if I die before I can regain my honor from you.”

“You have to marry whoever beats you in combat?” Sarah asked.

“It’s tradition,” Veera said, standing up again, looming over her. 

“It doesn’t sound very fun,” she said.

“Our tribe wants strong warriors. What is one woman’s happiness compared to the survival of my people?” Veera said. 

“I would say it’s everything to the woman,” Sarah said.

Veera laughed, a big hearty sound from the belly. “You’re a hypocrite.”

The woman turned on her stool again, ending their conversation. 

Sarah lined up, got food, and then sat across from Lily. 

“I thank you for not initiating a bar brawl while I am still eating,” her friend said. 

“Veera’s just here for a good time,” Sarah said, mulling the woman’s parting words.

“That might be fortunate since we need to feed our traveling companion,” Lily said.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, “I’m surprised you’re not chomping at the bit to do it.”

“I wish I knew how this ink worked,” Lily said.

The mage detective was looking over some papers, and judging from the writing, it was Lily’s own notes on succubi.

“Well, the ink’s a liquid that has lots of dark pigmentation in it, and when you…”

“Sarah, don’t make me…” Lily hesitated. They both knew that in a one on one confrontation, Sarah would win easily. “Fireball your food.”

She put her hand protectively over the top and frowned at Lily. “Fine.”

“Excuse me,” Lily addressed their server, “you can see this, right?”

The woman picked up Lily’s dirty bowl and gave her a confused look. “What, that bottle of ink? Yeah. It’s in your hand. And I can see it.”

“Thank you,” Lily said, waving her off. “See? The ink isn’t invisible. It’s only when it’s written and those rules or conditions are triggered that allow you to read it.”

“Hey guys!” Jay waved at them, and sat down on Lily’s side of the table. 

“You’re not eating?” Sarah asked.

“Well,” Jay cleared his throat. “Not food anyway. I’m fine for now.”

“How does your ink work?” Lily asked.

There was a commotion at the bar, and an uptick in the conversation volume level. Veera was standing up and slammed her most recently emptied tankard on the bar top. “I wish to lay with someone!”

There was an immediate flux of interested looking men standing up from their seats looking her way.

“If you’re a woman, I want a fine figure. Big tits! Thick ass. Curves I can bite into. If you’re a man, I want muscles, hair, and scars! And you better have a nice fat cock for me.”

Veera pointed to the nearest few men and said, “show me what you have.”

The men, previously so eager, now hesitated and looked at one another. “Umm… what?”

“Drop your trousers. Us women are more honest about what we have up here and down here,” Veera emphasized this point by cupping her absurdly large bosom and then slapping her toned muscular ass. “Men are allowed to hide their inadequacies until it is too late. Show me if you want to bed me.”

The men all looked at one another and sat down, now trying to ignore her. She was the center of attention in the tavern and no one else was talking.

“You!” She pointed at their server, “would you care to learn how a woman can please you? I thought not, no worries, woman. You! You are a big boy,” she said. The man she addressed was indeed tall, almost as tall as the barbarian, and he was well-built, in possession of a large beard, and a cocky smirk. He undid his pants and lowered them to show what he had. 

“Not bad,” Veera said to the man’s offered junk. “You’re my first choice for now. Anyone else?”

There were no other takers. The man’s cock was hardening and were hinting at a fairly impressive size. 

“Your friend Veera is very interesting,” Jay said. “I… hey, wait!”

This last part was delivered as he was manhandled by Sarah and shoved forward towards Veera. He ended up in an off-balance stoop, bent over and now the center of the room’s attention. There was immediate chuckles and laughter at this. Jay smiled nervously around him.

Big Boy laughed loudly and pointed at him. 

Veera loomed over him, putting his head at chest height. He swallowed at he looked up at her over them.

“I’m afraid you don’t have the big tits and thick ass that I want,” Veera said. The laughter in the room exploded again. 

“Yes, well, I’ll just go sit down,” Jay was saying.

“Show her,” Sarah said from behind him. 

She couldn’t look directly at him as he furrowed his brow, a look of betrayal on his face.

Sarah made a show of looking over in the direction of the kitchen as she said, “you better make sure you eat up now too. Lily and I aren’t going to feed you unless we need to.”

He narrowed his eyes at this as the words sunk in. He turned to the barbarian woman who was leering down at him, and dropped trough for her. The room was silent as Jay stood there, his flaccid meat hanging there low and thickly. The waitress ran out of the room, blushing. Most of the men who saw looked away hurriedly, and most of the women who looked were craning their heads for a better angle. There were a few whistles and one appreciative golf clap.

Veera was no shy virgin and merely smiled. “You’ll do,” she said. “Come.”

Big Boy was simply staring wide-eyed at Jay. “But I could break you over my knee!”

Jay turned to the man, swallowed, and manage to rally with, “well, I… I could break you over my cock.”

Big Boy went from surprise to murderous rage in a moment and he took a step towards Jay, clenched fists at the ready. The relatively diminutive incubus stood his ground, panic in his eyes, but he stood his ground, raising his own hands to mount whatever feeble defense he could. 

Suddenly, the charging man doubled over in pain during his rush, looking down to see Sarah had planted an elbow deep into his abdomen. Before his body could sag to the ground, he saw that Veera was holding him up by his hair. 

“There should not be shame about the size of our bodies,” Veera said. “But it is immensely shameful to attack the defenseless.”

“Hell, I would fuck you up for fun,” Sarah said, straightening up and taking a step back, remaining in front of Jay.

And distantly, from a table in the back, Lily called out. “I could fireball you too! What combustible temperatures does to a healthy adventurer’s body would be of esoteric scientific value to me.”

Big Boy whimpered and raised his open hands up, palm out, and backed away from the women, his testosterone driven pride shriveling up as much as other parts of his anatomy.

Veera’s hands engulfed Jay’s hand and she pulled him toward her. “Come, lucky hung boy, let us go.”

“I….” Jay looked back at Sarah, who was already walking back to the table with Lily. He tried to search her face, but all he could see was apathetic coldness. 

“Just be sure to kiss her,” Sarah said, not looking at him. “It’s only gentlemanly.”

After the two disappeared out of view upstairs, Lily tapped her pen on the table. “‘Be sure to kiss her,’ hm? And here I thought you were being nice to her.”

“Mmhmm,” Sarah prodded the contents of her bowl with a spoon.

“Also, during your duel with the woman, where you absorbed an attack and appeared completely unharmed,” Lily said, “that wasn’t just your endurance increasing to shrug off the blow. You did something intentional. A new technique. Am I correct?”

“Mmhmm.”

“And that just came to you?”

“Came to me in a dream, yes,” Sarah said.

“Oh, yes. Very helpful and not enigmatic at all,” Lily replied, jotting something down. “So, should we get up there in about twenty minutes to make sure an incubus doesn’t destroy the town?”

Sarah’s face broke out into a not very nice grin. 

* * *

Jay had to look up to Sarah who stood at six feet tall, but Veera was almost seven feet tall with proportionate increases in shoulder size and musculature. She looked like the sort of woman who could shepherd dead warriors into celestial drinking halls for an eternity of feasting, but instead of riding on a horse, she’d just pick you up and take you, or possibly throw you. He was struck by how crowded and intimate the room felt just by sharing it with the woman. 

She watched him looking her over, a cocky grin on her face as she stood there, basking in his appreciative observations.

“You have never been with a warrior of the Virago?” she asked, drawing herself to full height and squaring her shoulders.

“I’ve been with Sarah,” Jay said, uncertain of how to approach this seduction. He was used to being the one in the lead, but more than that, he liked to adapt an approach that would be well-received. Veera had described what she wanted downstairs and he only had one qualification. He wondered what turned her on.

“Ha ha,” she laughed. “Sarah would be a girl in my tribe. So tiny.”

“A tiny girl who managed to defeat you,” Jay pointed out.

He had expected defensive arrogance, in the same way that Big Boy had reacted to Jay when he had insulted his pride. Instead, Veera shrugged. “That she did. Her strength in combat is admirable, and we will fight again. I expect to win. But in terms of our bodies…”

And here she reached long, toned, muscular arms over her head and pulled off her top. The sports bra did not exactly leave much to the imagination, but seeing breasts of her magnitude free of their constraints was inspiring.They had virtually no sag to them, almost artificial in their perkiness as they stood out off her chest, as big as his head - large even on her statuesque body. 

“I would say she is like a girl in my tribe. Then again, so are you. Strip,” she said. It wasn’t barked like a command, but nor was it a mere request for his nudity. 

He peeled off his shirt, folded it, and then placed it on a chair. Veera undid her boots and pulled down her loincloth. She then stood there, gloriously nude, her mane of red hair cascading down over her shoulders. Jay wondered what it was in the Virago Tribe’s ways or ancestry that produced a lineage of warrior women with ridiculously sized breasts despite the low fat content of the rest of their muscular bodies. Or perhaps Veera was just a unique specimen with her wavy, shimmering hair, full lips, and smooth and beautiful skin.

“The warrior of my tribe are beautiful,” Veera said, looking down at him with an appraising look. She looked like she was in the butcher’s shop, looking for the best cuts of beef. “Though, I’m exceptional.”

“What are the men of your tribe like?” he asked. He felt a moment of shyness, watching the hungry stare on Veera’s face. True, he liked to induce lust in women, but he felt a bit lost on what to do in this case. It seemed merely showing up naked was significant, which detracted somewhat from the fun.

Nonetheless, he couldn’t deny that he was growing hard, and releasing himself from the confine of his pants was a relief.

“They are like the man that almost hurt you in the tavern,” she said, reaching forward with a hand, lifting his soft cock almost gingerly. “Big. Strong. Like our women.”

“I figured,” Jay said, stepping out of his pants. 

He tried to read her, tried to peer into her to get some inkling towards what she wanted besides something big. Perhaps that really was it.

She smiled and pulled at him, causing him to yelp as she directed him, cock first towards the bed. “You are like a horse,” she said. She shoved him onto the bed, and he turned around, sitting up on the bed, backing up to allow her to join him. “Or perhaps a pony.”

Her hand was on his balls, squeezing them and hefting them with a proprietary air. She touched him because she wanted to and would. Even the spaces she occupied and moved through was done with an entitlement to volume and space. 

“Your balls are heavy. You are certainly healthy and virile in places,” she said. “Perhaps if we got you onto a different diet, you would be acceptable. And you let me train your body. Make you more of a man.”

Her eyes gave him a look of approval as he grew harder, reaching his full length and hardness. She wrapped his fingers around his base and gave him a nod when even her large fingers could not quite fully encircle his girth.

“I like my body,” Jay said.

“Parts of it are good,” Veera replied.

He narrowed his eyes and straightened up onto his knees, next to the barbarian as she remained on knees and a hand, the other around him still. He bent over slightly, running a hand down her shoulder, and then onto her chest. His hands looked tiny on her tits, he marveled. He caressed them, circling around her nipples, allowing them to be brushed directly occasionally. Jay lowered his voice and whispered into her ear, “let me give you pleasure.”

Her eyes had shut as he began to administer to her.. He kissed the nape of her neck, and pulled her hair gently to one side to allow him clear access as he tongue the area beneath her ear, and then sucked lightly at her earlobe. This got another pleased growl from the woman.

“You do not pleasure me,” Veera said, “I take it from you.”

And with that, she wrapped a hand around his throat, and forced him down into the bed upon his back. Her grip wasn’t meant to choke him, and certainly wasn’t near her combat potential, but it was meant as a declaration of control. He reached up to her fingers, loosening them. She looked amused, like a cat watching a mouse roar in challenge. He placed one of her fingers in his mouth, licking it and sucking it at it, while his body writhed. He watched her eyes, seeing that this drew her attention.

She was straddling one of his thighs, and he brought this up to rub against her wet sex, grinding to add some frictional pressure from his position.

“You should be more receptive to receiving,” he said.

“That is not the Virago way,” she said. “None of the warriors, men or women, I’ve been with were able to control me. You stand very little chance. I am using a fraction of my strength, little one.”

“Little?”

This got a smile from her, “Little Big One, then.”

“That’s better,” he said, raising an arm to her chest to play with her nipples again.

He noted that she had talked about control when he had mentioned the topic of merely receiving pleasure. With incubus instinct, he felt a thread that could be pulled - literally, on her nipples, prominent and erect.

She sucked in a quick intake of breath and glared at him, “what do you think you’re doing?”

He kept pulling, making the woman bend towards him, lowering her torso and face towards him. He brought his face up to her breast, a hand massaging the perimeter of it as he licked around her hardening nipple. “Controlling you. Strong as you are, it doesn’t mean you can’t be controlled by someone as weak as me.”

She was aware of his thigh continuing to apply pressure and stimulate to between her legs as his lips engulfed her nipple, applying gentle suction. Veera was uncertain about how to feel about her partner’s features, which were grinning mischievously up at her. She had slept with a variety of men and women, but the men were manly men, and the women were womanly women. Jay occupied an odd area in her mind.

“I could break you,” she said, demonstrating with removing her hand and fingers from Jay’s mouth, and placing it on his chest. She straightened up and pushed away, and while he stood no chance in resisting the push, he sucked harder, causing Veera to stop pushing so hard. She involuntarily let out a moan, but steeled her features.

“Yeah, but good girls don’t break their toys,” he said, releasing his oral grip on her.

He braced himself as she wrapped her hand around his throat again. “Strength is the only thing that matters. Strength is control. And I control my strength.”

In a position familiar to Jay, but in the reverse, he found himself beneath her as she positioned her knees on either side of his head. With a firm grip on his hair, she looked him in the eye. “I will take my pleasure now.”

He looked up into her lips, noting how absolutely hairless she was everywhere. He wondered if this was a result of meticulous grooming or perhaps another genetic victory for the women of Virago. Jay licked his lips, feeling his hunger surging, but she held him fast. His blood called to him, demanding he satiate his hunger. Veera maintained position, trying to establish to him that he was going to perform cunnilingus on her schedule, when she permitted.

So he slapped her cheeks with as much strength as he could muster from this position. There was a loud clapping noise. He couldn’t help but chuckle seeing her expression of shock. It was totally worth it in his mind, even as he had to shake his hands from the pain. 

“What’s a matter?” he asked, grinning. He let his hands grip her shapely hips.

“You are insolent,” she said.

“How does this normally go?” he asked. “Would you have had that other man, docile and erect beneath you as you ride him to completion?”

“Yes!” She raised herself up, and after a laughably short struggle, grabbed both his wrists, and held them above his head. 

“That doesn’t seem very fun,” Jay said, raising an eyebrow at her. 

And then she pressed her vagina to his lips, but she didn’t do it in a way that was conducive to oral sex. She smothered him, rubbing herself from chin to nose roughly, like she was marking him.

Her wetness and the scent of her arousal added more fuel to the fire inside Jay. He bucked and tried to begin using his tongue somehow, but it didn’t seem possible given his lack of leverage. Jay looked up defiantly up at her as she smirked down at her. He gave her a wink.

“You cannot dominate without strength, and you are… urk…” Veera suddenly stopped moving and grinding her lower lips on Jay. She sort of hunched over slightly, her abs flexed as she kept still. She whispered in a slightly choked voice, “you… wouldn’t dare.”

He laughed but didn’t say anything, because while his mouth wasn’t exactly full, his teeth were precisely spaced and positioned to pinch her throbbing, sensitive clitoris. The threat was clear, as he increased the pressure ever so slightly. She didn’t move further, which allowed him to administer his tongue to her clitoris as he widened his teeth again.

She exhaled sharply, as if her breath had been kicked out of her. “You have a skilled, but insolent tongue. You put up a good fight, Little Big One.”

Her grip tightened on his hair, pulling it painfully, “I will have your obedience.” Her expression turned puzzled, her palms noticing strange bumps on his head. 

Threats are only good if you’re willing to carry them out, so with a precision only an incubus eating pussy could perform, he pinched his teeth together around her clit, enough to cause pain, but would not break skin or go so far as to cause a ceasing of the activities.

She growled, her face scrunching up. “Fine! Ugh! I….”

He derailed her train of thought with his tongue, pressing the flat of it against her clit. Many women were sensitive here, and too much stimulation was counter-productive, but he was getting the feeling that an aggressive and all-in approach would work well with Veera. She stared down at him, her lips parted slightly as she watched him, clearly torn about letting the pleasure continue, or her need to assert control.

She let go of her hair, and he let go of her clitoris in the hostage exchange. She raised off him completely, and then straddled his waist, his cock placed in front of her cunt as she stroked it up and down.

“You are like a leaky faucet,” she said. “Where is your tribe from, Jay? You are not like the men I have met before.”

“I left my people,” Jay said, her hands tracing a path down from her chest, across her stomach, and settling on her hips. “I’m alone out here.”

She grabbed his wrists firmly. “You do not give up.”

“What’s the point of that?” he asked, as she raised her hips and placed the head of his cock under her lips. 

“I wasn’t objecting, Little Big One,” she smiled as she sunk herself onto him. 

She took him to the root in one smooth motion, and when her cheeks met his thighs, she gave out a satisfied sigh. Veera luxuriated in the full feeling, rocking her hips from side to side and she growled again. “Yes. You’re... quite filling.”

“So they tell me,” Jay said, shifting his own hips with the limited range of motion he had. 

“Like Sarah,” Veera surmised. 

“Yes,” Jay’s brow furrowed, momentarily taking his eyes off her body and looking at her face again. 

“Do you really fit all of this inside of her?”

“Eventually,” he said.

Veera slid forward while remaining mostly upright, her hands on his chest, almost pulling him out of her, and then she slid back again. He watched the way the muscles on her torso moved as she began undulating her body, rubbing herself against the front of her cunt. 

Her breathing quickened as she shut her eyes, the rhythm to her fucking holding steady as it grew in intensity. The bed made loud creaks as she drove back with more and more force, bottoming him out inside of her. 

Then, she began holding her breath as her movements kept going, hitching a couple of times, pausing in odd places as her muscles began seizing. Finally, she breathed out, “yes!” Her rocking slowed down and became more erratic and slowed as she came. Seeing an opportunity, he began to thrust into her hard, sending her over the edge. “Y-... yeeesss…”

He attenuated her orgasm by slowly thrusting into her as she lost the ability to move. She bent forward, groaning deeply, the sensation stretching out as much as her cunt as he slowly filled her out again as she began to come down.

Jay smiled at her, “I like seeing you cum.”

She opened her eyes and looked down at him with a haughty smile. “It is too bad you are not a warrior.”

“I’m a lover, not a fighter,” he replied easily.

“Indeed, I am a superior woman, and that means I get my first pick of men. And while I would never, ever dare pollute my bloodline with someone as worthless and scrawny as you, you could be my toy.”

“Ha ha, flattered. First off, we’re not done. Secondly, I’m sure we’ll bump into each other and we can play with each other,” he said, emphasizing the point by thrusting his hips into her.

She sighed, her eyes fluttering a moment. She refocused on him, a calcualting look on her face now. “Still, Sarah does not deserve to have this.”

“What?” Jay narrowed his eyes.

Veera smiled because she knew she had found a point of weakness. “I am taller and stronger. My body is more bountiful and beautiful,” this was emphasized by grabbing her titanic breasts. “My skin is smoother, my hair is better, and my lips are fuller. Sarah is…”

“Veera,” Jay said in a low voice, “you can boast of your wonderful body. You can insult me all you like. We all have different roads to arousal, but I won’t let you…”

There was a flash of genuine anger in the woman’s eyes, the look on her face resembling the bloodlust she had before Sarah and her fought. Her hand gripped his throat again, tight enough to immediately render him light-headed. “You will not tell me what I cannot and can do.” 

Jay’s hands tried to pry Veera’s off of his throat, but she wasn’t playing around this time. It was like trying to budge marble. He tried to swallow, focusing on the task as he found his air supply dwindling.

“You may wish to defend her honor, which is admirable,” Veera said menacingly, “but I am in charge here. And if I wish to say whatever I want of that washed-up, homely matron, you cannot…”

She watched as he raised a trembling hand slowly. Red-faced, but never losing that fierce defiance from his eyes, he slapped her. 

It was hard enough to sting, but certainly nothing that Veera would actually be bothered by. She glared at him, maintaining her grip until his hand fell down beside his face, his eyes closing. She released her grip on his throat, where she had left marks that were already bruising. Veera slapped him on the face, this time to rouse him from forced slumber. 

There was no response. She got off of him, noticing the unconscious man managed to retain an erection. 

That was good, she decided. She wasn’t done by a long shot, and she was going to break in this man.

Jay’s fingers twitched, but he remained in oxygen deprived darkness.


	7. The Taste of Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a flashback from Jay's origins.
> 
> Jay uses his masculine wiles to dominate the barbarian sizequeen by making her finally realizing how much of a worthless, big titted, fuck cow she is. 
> 
> Sarah and Lily realize that maybe allowing their free range incubus to feed without supervision is a bad idea.

Tags - Maledom, femsub, degradation, humiliation, transformation, big cock, tit trample, cockslap, facefuck

Way back when. Not too far from here.

In the slopes and hills above Odys, snowflakes lazily fell, in no particular rush to lose their individuality and become a part of something far greater. Accumulation was just starting, and for now, it was an amusing couple of inches. A woman stomped through the snow, delighting in the novelty. The man behind her grumbled that it looked like they were going to receive at least half a foot, using his meteorologic powers of enduring manly cynicism.

They walked near a bluff’s edge, outlining the bustling capital below them. From up here, it was reduced to a gridded pattern of twinkling pretty lights, when in reality, it was a ravenous civil machine that ground people up. It would take in young hopeful men and women, seeking their fortunes, and turn them into aged, bitter, and broken versions of themselves, looking to flee back to the countryside where they came from to die.

“I hope they have fun first,” the woman said. The wind picked up, and she gripped the bundle in her arms a little tighter. “Almost home, sweetie.”

The man took the lead and flattened the snow in front of her so she could walk in his footsteps. They reached the cabin and he went inside, “I’ll start the fire up.”

“I could do it too, honey,” she said, extending a hand with her fingers poised to snap.

“No, no… sometimes a man wants to do something with his own hands,” he said.

“And what if a woman wants to do something with her own hands? Sometimes it’s the only way we can finish.”

He glowered at her, but relented and smiled in the face of her waggling eyebrows. He shook his head and continued in. 

“I’ll just be a minute, dear,” the woman said, looking up at the sky.

He lingered in the doorway, but shut the door behind him as he got on with the manly handling of wood.

She walked back to their garden, currently dormant and slumbering. Her steps took her around the wall that broke the wind, and towards the edge of the bluff near their home. Here, there was a pair of ropes, secured to a tree, which was slowly dying.

She looked around, to make sure she was alone on this precipice. Then, she reached up and pulled back the hood of her cowl and revealed her horns, dark as her long hair. The wind tousled her hair as her horns remained adamant and unmoving. The horns were short enough to be concealed within her cowl without drawing suspicion, four inches of proof of her demonic lineage.

“Look,” she said. “Snow.” 

The bundle in her arms was sleeping, a baby with dark hair and small horns on his soft skull. He opened his eyes and stared at her with a bewildered expression, and then shut them again, resuming his doze.

“Snow,” she repeated. “We don’t have snow at home. Take a look.”

The baby kept on sleeping, oblivious to such weather concerns, snuggling closer to her bosom.

“It’s just cold water but it even has a taste. Like tin,” she said. “Which kind of tastes like blood. Isn’t that funny?”

She stared at him, amazed that she had managed to construct a being that seemed so perfect in every way. She felt a happiness that she knew was temporary. Maybe tomorrow would bring sorrow, but right now, his cheeks bulged with cherubic innocence, and he looked like a fat squirrel. She laughed because she could.

Suddenly she felt it - malice in the air, like a swarm of metallic bees.

Her laughter died away abruptly.

The death of laughter… what an interesting human phrase, she thought. That seemed appropriate though. All joy is alive, a presence she felt as a lightness in her heart, and it almost always died tragically young.

She felt something out there, could sense it with her ability to see into the hearts of men. A group of mercenaries were approaching with a clear purpose in mind. She was adept at reading and sensing desire, and these men were professionals with a practiced bloodlust, a job that had to be done. She hurried back to the cabin. 

The man cursed at the cold hearth, where his shaking fingers were making him clumsier than usual. “Sorry. Almost got it,” he said, uttering one of those husband lies that wives let them say.

“Leave it,” she said and her tone made him look up at her.

“What is it?” he asked, approaching her.

“Take him,” she said. “We have company. And I intend to be a good hostess.”

“No,” he said, grabbing his sword off the table, where it laid, out of place, next to a pair of bowls, a lit candle, and a cheesy romance novel. “You stay with him,” he said, not looking directly at the baby. 

“No, my love,” she shut her eyes and reached out with her senses. “You know some of these men. Worked with them. You introduced me to them and I met their wives. And you are a good man with too much mercy.”

He gaped at her. “Who?”

She shook her head with a soft smile. “I have given you much, my Love, but this I will not.”

He took the baby, who immediately began to fuss now that he was no longer in his mother’s embrace. He laid down his sword. 

The woman’s eyes were glowing like embers in the low light of their cabin, and as he watched, her horns grew larger into a malefic crown upon her head. The back of her clothes began to pulse and thrash, like snakes in a bag until the fabric burst and two leathery wings unfolded. Her fingers flexed, and he watched as her nails darkened and lengthened into claws. She inhaled, and while her lungs and chest expanded, she seemed to grow taller, larger, or perhaps it was purely perception, and now she occupied more presence than actual physical space.

The man forced himself not to take a step back from the woman he loved, though he felt a reflex within his hindbrain to do so. She was still beautiful, would always be beautiful to him, but now it was a beauty edged with sadistic arrogance, an expression that proclaimed she was entitled to your suffering and pain.

“Please don’t look at me, my love,” she said.

“I… can’t look away,” he choked out, sweat beading on his temple as he stared at her. 

Melancholy softened her features as she reached out with a hand, and covered his eyes. “Close. Relax. Breath.”

He breathed out a heavy sigh of relief as the charm-induced tension left his body. 

“Don’t open them until I leave,” she said. “Sleep, my lovely,” she traced a finger down her baby’s chubby squirrel cheeks. The baby stopped its fussing and quieted in his father’s arms. Her voice echoed and reverberated despite her quiet whispers, lingering in the mind, bouncing back and forth with cloying insistence. 

* * *

Jay woke up gently, eyes fluttering.

He saw hills of rolling snow and thought that was odd because he wasn’t the slightest bit cold. The haze of sleep lifted from both his vision and thoughts as snow-covered hills became white sheets over his legs.

“You hungry?” Veera asked from the tiny table in the corner. It was a small table even for a normal-sized person, and Veera sat bent heavily over it as she ate a chicken leg. 

Jay shook his head, in an attempt to clear it as well as answer in the negative. 

“You sober?” she asked, holding up a bottle in the other hand.

“Look,” she said, “if you don’t eat, you’re just going to get hungrier. And if you don’t drink, you’re just going to get more sober.”

He felt different though. His senses seemed altered in a way he couldn’t quite place, but he felt like his veins itched. Or maybe that he could just feel them, aware of the pressure his blood exerted on his veins and arteries. Could feel the heat of his blood as it coursed through him. 

He looked at Veera and she looked different too, once again in a way he couldn’t quite place his finger on. After a few moments of watching the woman enjoy her food and drink, he realized she wasn’t any different. She was still the hedonistic barbarian who enjoyed fighting, drinking, and fucking. What was different was the way he saw her.

He could see the layers of need and want layered atop each other. This wasn’t to say she was somehow incapable of independence and means, but he could see how all those tangles of wants and needs formed habits and skills that fell within molds. 

“You’re right,” Jay said, stretching an arm above his head, the other hand bracing behind the outstretched arm’s elbow. Then he switched them. “I’d like some food and drink.”

Veera smiled broadly. “Good! I have brought plenty. Meat, ale, and then fucking!”

Jay felt a hunger within him, but it wasn’t for food. It was a hunger for Veera’s hunger. To give her that which she craved. He had sexually dominated other women before, and he would do so with Veera. However, he couldn’t overpower her. She would probably rather die than be physically overpowered. Trying to outflank her with pleasure hadn’t worked because she was someone who had never, ever had to practice patience for delayed gratification. She had strength to secure what she wanted, and she acted on impulse - decisively, like any leader should with the fate of many on her shoulders.

“Veera,” he said, his voice dropping to a low husky whisper. “Could I please get a kiss first? We’ve fucked, and we’re going to later, but if it’s not too much trouble, could you just grant me a kiss?”

It was certainly laying it on thick. Too thick for most situations, but Veera grinned. “Of course, little Jaybird.”

Jaybird? That’s a new one. But it was spoken with playful teasing, not without affection. It wasn’t a cruel jeer.

Jay raised the sheets to his chest, modestly as he tilted his chin up. Veera towered over the bed, and then bent down, hands on her elbows. Her red mane draped forward as she closed her eyes, expecting an almost chaste peck.

When their lips met, Veera gave a stifled moan, her knees buckling slightly. She felt gentle hands caress the base of her neck and clavicle, then travel up to rest on her cheeks tenderly. The world seemed to spin around her, her heart’s rhythm accelerated, and her breath left her. The intensity of these feelings were juxtaposed with how gently Jay had touched her. He released the grip, but she hadn’t straightened up or tried to pull away the entire time he had lightly gripped her.

She straightened up, light-headed, breathing hard. The barbarian raised a hand to her forehead, focusing on him to steady herself.

Jay looked…

She blinked several times, trying to see him more clearly. When she did, her voice got caught in her throat. 

He was utterly, absolutely… beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous. Flawless skin, youthful unblemished features, with raven black hair. How had she never seen this before? How had she missed this golden Adonis? 

“Veera, could you please get me some wine? And any fruits they might have? I know you got us food already, but if you would be so kind as to get a bit more variety, I’d be so grateful.”

Veera, as tribe leader, it’s alpha hunter and strongest warrior, would never allow herself to be ordered around. However, this was a request and it was so sweetly asked by such an angelic face.

She took a step back, bumping into the wall. She flushed, feeling silly for something so clumsy. It was unlike her. It was also unlike her to even consider feeling silly for something so small.

“Of course. Sit tight, Jaybird. I’ll be back.”

She had to get dressed again to head downstairs, not that she put on a ton of clothes, but the loincloth and the sports bra went on - whose valiant efforts at containment were almost overwhelmed. When Veera stepped out of the room, she took a breath, and remembered that she was an amazing specimen of a woman with absurd strength both physically and politically back home. The swagger returned to her as she made her way downstairs in the inn.

After she left, Jay stood up, feeling different too. Memories of a few nights ago came back into his head, when he and Sarah kissed. It had felt amazing. Yes, kissing Veera was very pleasant and made his heart race, and filled him with energy. But there had been something about kissing Sarah that would never leave him. Which was why it was very frustrating that he couldn’t remember what happened afterward. 

As he wrestled with these thoughts, he took the sheet on the bed and began to fashion it into a rudimentary toga, of sorts. It left most of his pecs exposed, but covered his midsection, crotch, and legs. Only his ankles and toes peaked out. Not exactly the look he was aiming for, but would do.

Veera came back into the room, not bothering to knock. She held in one hand a plate with some roasted vegetables on it, and the other hand held a bottle of wine. “Okay! I made some demands and they…”

“Yes?” Jay asked, sitting on the bed, his legs off the side of the bed with the slit of the sheets showing muscular, smooth, calves and thighs. 

Veera’s throat had gone dry as the moisture found itself rushing somewhere else. He was a gorgeous being, and it was almost hard to look at him. “I… bought stuff.” She finished lamely.

“Could you please put it on that table with the other things?” He asked sweetly.

Veera did as requested, having to tear her eyes away from him. She kept her eyes on the food, picking up a cup to fill with wine for him. She felt light-headed again, as if she was pleasantly drunk, but she knew she wasn’t. 

“I would love to hear about you, Veera.” 

She kept her gaze down on the wine and bottle, focusing her gaze on the task at hand. There was an inner voice, perhaps a protective sense that suggested that she shouldn’t just stare at this man. Veera’s back stiffened when she felt his hand tracing her shoulders.

“You’re so big and powerful, Veera.”

She cleared her throat, closing her eyes. “My people are all built like this. We build muscle easily, and we live a life that demands it. We are a warrior people. And among my people, I am first among them.”

“First?” Jay asked. She finally turned around and handed him the wine, and she couldn’t help making eye contact. His eyes were dark, but they almost seemed to glow in the dim light. Was there a red tint to them?

“I am the finest warrior. It is fitting because I am also going to lead them as both general and queen.”

He smiled at her and she felt her a flutter in her stomach, and then it began to travel lower. She had to steel herself to not slap her knees together. What was happening, she asked herself? She had been with both men and women sexually, so how was this one man making her feel like a teenage virgin in heat?

Well, she had to admit, she had never been with a man like Jay. Most of the men she had been with were big, hulking masses of muscle, hair, scars, and cock. And she had thoroughly enjoyed taking the lead and taking her pleasure there. But with Jay, his beauty skirted between boundaries of masculine and feminine. His body was fit and toned, but he was small of stature, hairless, and… just…

Absolutely perfect.

“I almost feel bad addressing you as Veera,” Jay said, his eyes clearly staring at her massive chest which was at eye level for him. How could someone she towered over make her feel so shy? “What do the others of your tribe call you?”

“My family calls me Veera. But at home, where I am known, I am addressed as General or Your Highness, Queen, and Lady.” She kept her arms at her side, not sure what to do with them now that she had given him his drink. 

“Could you please fill that bowl with wine?” He asked, gesturing toward the table. “What should I call you?”

“I am not known in these lands, and I hold no title. So I accept being called Veera,” she said, doing as he asked.

“But what do you want me to call you?” Jay asked. “And you can just leave it there for now.” This was in response to Veera picking up the bowl to hand to him.

“Veera is…”

“But I’m asking you, the finest warrior of your tribe, the most royal and regal member of your family… what I should be calling you. Nothing?”

“I…” she felt confused, why did she feel so wishy-washy here. 

“It’s okay,” Jay said. “I’ll figure it out. Don’t worry.”

And why did that feel so strangely… relieving? She was used to making decisions and giving orders, ones that determined the outcomes of battles and lives. Once again, some inner survival instinct was trying to get her attention to do something, but she couldn’t quite make out what it was. 

“Would you mind showing me your strength?” He asked. He saw her begin thinking of what to do to show him, so he continued without giving adequate time for a well-thought out response. “Could you please flex your arms for me? Show me those wonderful biceps, and… oh yes,” he said, watching her flex her arms, along with tightening her abs. He placed his hands on her abs, feeling their firmness.

Then he punched them.

It wasn’t hard, and even if he had put his strength into it, he wouldn’t have been able to hurt or even annoy Veera. But it did startle her. She maintained her flex.

“Wow, such a hard torso. But the skin is so smooth. How can most of your body have such muscle, but your breasts are so big?” He asked casually, raising his hands to cup them through the strained fabric. 

“My people are blessed. We all build muscle fast and don’t lose it very fast even with inactivity. Our elders remain fit into their twilight years. Our breasts are the first place we gain fat, and then our asses and thighs. It is also the last place we lose it. It’s very hard for a woman of my tribe to get fat on her stomach at all.”

She tried to keep talking in a controlled manner as he kept running his hands up and down her stomach. “Would you please take off your top?”

Since he asked so nicely, she did as he asked.

“Strip. Your bottoms too,” he said.

And she did so. 

“Please flex?” he asked, and she did so again, but this time, he reached up and pulled down on her right arm, raising his own legs to hang off of it. She adjusted herself, and easily held him aloft. Then he let go, and she was thrown off balance. His hands were on her breasts again, cupping them and lifting them. “I can’t believe how huge and perky they are though. Another perk of your people?”

“Yes,” she said simply. Not sure what else to add. 

He gave another punch to her midsection. “Keep holding it. Please. I love seeing how much stronger than me you are.”

“Thank you, Jay” she said. She felt so pleased at his praise, which was odd. She got validation every single day about how amazing her body was. Back home, all the warriors of her tribe had acknowledged it. Talked about how she was the pride of the tribe.

She kept her whole body tense as he smacked her torso, and then while walking to her side, smacked her muscular, firm, bare bottom with an open palm. He kept this up for a while, slapping her bottom like a nasty child. He had gone from admiring her body in a worshipful manner to this demeaning act so smoothly, she had missed the transition. She suddenly felt like she ought to take control again, but… wasn’t he just seeing how powerful she was? He was praising and admiring her body. She was the one in control.

“Hmm,” he said. Jay had stopped smacking her ass.

“Is there something wrong?” she asked.

She felt his fingers on the inside of her thighs, rubbing upward, but not touching her vagina. 

“What’s this?” he asked, showing her his fingers. They glistened, and she realized now that she was absolutely soaking down her thighs.

“It’s… my wetness. You have pleased my body.” She stated.

“Oh?” Jay said demurely. “Are you sure?”

He presented two fingers closer to her mouth. He spread them slightly, and she could see the cunt juices string out, connecting them. Without quite thinking about it, she took them into her mouth. His fingers swirled around a bit before withdrawing.

“Are you sure you leaked this because you’re turned on?”

She nodded, tasting the salty flavor of herself.

He stepped back and sat on the bed, mostly covered from his midsection on down. She saw him cross his legs at the ankle so that one leg was exposed from toes to midthigh. Veera couldn’t help but notice that just like the rest of Jay, they were perfect smooth toes and feet, with sculpted calves, that led up to blemish free thighs. Maybe they were perfect by virtue of the fact that Jay was so beautiful as opposed to the lower extremities having an intrinsic beauty. The sheet was cloaked over his other leg and his manhood. She had seen it before, had shoved it inside herself before, but the clear bulge next to his clothed thigh was enticing just the same.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Veera. You should sit too, please.”

She nodded, and looked behind her, but the chair was on the other side of the room. She took a step towards it, but Jay raised a hand and smiled, “oh don’t worry. You can just sit here on the floor.”

And she did so, sitting cross-legged on the ground right in front of Jay. As she sat, she could hear the wetness shift as she sat. “What do you think of me? I’m not nearly as important as you. And I’m certainly not nearly as powerful as you. And my body is just weak compared to your’s. Why am I making you so wet?”

“I…” she couldn’t find the words. Just looking up at him from her seated position, the way he looked down at her made her insides turn to mush. 

“Oh Veera,” he said in a singsong tone. “I know what it is.”

“Yes?” She asked.

“But first, may I please have another kiss?”

Run, an instinct deep within told her. Run away. You’re… 

From her position so near him, kissing him meant getting up on her knees between his knees and tilting her head up to kiss him. It would be awkward to stand up, so she didn’t.

… losing.

She placed her hands on his thighs as he smiled down at her, and she began to lift herself up on her knees.

She breathed out and felt tension and stress leave her body as she let her body fall against him more. She folded into his embrace as they kissed. She had so many burdens - of command, family, and battle. But here, it was so nice just to know what to do. And it all felt good.

She opened her eyes and sat back on her heels, still kneeling. She felt like she was reeling and the world seemed unsteady. 

Of course, the only reason she knew what to do was because someone asked her. Or really, told her.

When Jay came into focus, fear suddenly gripped her by her soaking cunt. Jay’s flawless visage still stared down at her with something less a smile and more a condescending smirk. And atop his head, she saw a pair of dark horns. They were smooth, almost polished in appearance, dark as his hair, but unmistakably demonic in its origins. The contrast between his boyish handsome visage, the condescension of his expression, and the grotesque extensions of bone atop his head was striking.

“What… are you?” She breathed, feeling herself drip onto the room’s floor.

“What are you?” He replied back to her. “You’re a general. A queen. A strong independent woman. But you’re in the bedroom with an incubus. And I think you know where that puts you.”

“I’m an escape,” he said, and his voice reached into her mind, bouncing around until she couldn’t help but think his words. “An escape from all your burdens. A release from your strength and the responsibility it brings. Doesn’t that sound amazing?”

Amazing…

“... yes.” She heard her voice say.

“And I can show you how,” he said.

“Show me…”

“Just listen to me,” he said. “And obey me.”

Obey.

“And I’ll make sure you understand exactly what to do. No more hard choices. It’s so easy.”

Easy.

Jay looked down at her as he stood up. Or at least, a part of Jay did. He felt odd, as if he was watching himself from outside his own body. Veera just stared at him, as he leaned back and placed his feet on either side of her head. 

“You don’t have to do anything until I say,” he said, stretching out luxuriantly. He laid back fully on the bed, keeping his ankles on her shoulders. “No worries about taking the lead. Taking charge.”

She felt him shift as he edged forward, and she felt his smooth ankles, then calves flank her face, his toes brushing through her voluminous red hair. “Oh! I just had an idea.”

His legs were removed and he got up and walked over to the window. Veera remained on the ground, staring forward. She felt him take her arms, and place them behind her. He then began to tie her wrists with something. “This is a little piece of cord they use to tie the curtain. It’s a flimsy little thing. I am telling you though, please don’t break it. Okay?”

She nodded. She pulled on it a little, and could tell that even a normal adult could probably break it. Jay’s fingers gently pulled her hair behind her head, touching and tracing along her cheeks with the motion. His voice was a low growl as he said, “and I’ll be so very upset with you if you do.”

He pushed her backwards, and if she had bothered to think about it, with barely any strength at all. But because he pushed, she fell with the motion. Her legs were pinned oddly beneath her, and she had to twist and contort to get them out. When she did, she felt the velvet soft skin of his foot on her stomach.

“Flex,” he said.

She felt her stomach muscles clench, then her thighs, and her shoulders. All of her body tensed at his command. He stood over her, arms crossed lightly as he placed more and more weight on her stomach. Jay caught her gaze and glanced away, almost bored. He then undid his make-shift toga that he made from the sheet, and let it fall to the floor.

He stood over her, a beautiful teenage nymph. Every line, curve, and swell of his toned, firm athletic body seemed magnified in her mind. She had spent time extolling the physical virtues of her people, but she felt foolish for it now. He was perfection embodied. 

“Do you think I’m pretty?” he asked.

She nodded. 

He raised his hands to his face, running his thin, long, graceful fingers down his cheeks, his neck, and then over his pectorals. Down his abs and then…

She blinked several times. She had been so enraptured, so devoid of independent thought that she hadn’t noticed the other change in addition to the horns.

His hands wrapped around his manhood. Already quite ample before, it now hung low, dragged down by its sheer weight. His fingers couldn’t encircle the root of it. Thick veins and vessels that ran along its surface, and Veera could almost see them pulse with his heart beat. It seemed larger than it was erect before. It was a terrifying, aberrant appendage - once again, contrasting the smooth, exquisite charm of his body.

For someone so perfect, so divine to show her his dark, dirty, awful parts… she felt privileged, as if let in on a secret.

“If you please me, I’ll get hard,” he said.

She nodded again, just once. 

“What am I doing to you, your highness?”

More weight on her torso now, he was practically standing on her. “Stepping… on me.”

“Do you like it?”

She nodded, staring up at him with awe. He removed the foot, his hands still idly playing with himself. He was nudging his cock with his fingers lightly, and she watched it swing pendulously. 

“Then you better convince me.”

“Please…” she mouthed the words, and was immediately struck by how unfamiliar it felt in her mouth - both in the word itself as well as the tone. All her life, indecision and uncertainty were treated as weaknesses in both a warrior and a leader.

He remained where he was, watching her impassively. 

“Please, step… on me, Jay.”

He put more weight on her, and she let out a breath of relief. “Thank… you,” she said. Another unfamiliar pair of words and tone. Then she let out a surprised yelp as he lightly kicked her left breast hard enough to make it wobble.

“You have such huge tits, Veera,” he said. “They don’t belong on a warrior. Or even a woman. They belong on a cow.”

He stepped on her breast now, the heel of his foot digging into her copious titflesh. She thought of back home, the long line of suitors she had. Men and women who wanted to marry into her bloodline for power itself, the long line of admirers who had fallen for her and loved and lusted for her from afar. The people who felt like she was an untouchable warrior goddess on a pedestal…

And Jay was stepping on her tits. Just for cruel satisfaction. His toes pinched her nipples, and he looked like he was doing a dull chore. Pride leaked out of her cunt in a steady trickle. 

There was another kick, harder this time. She watched her udders flop as he looked down at her with distaste. He alternated his kicks on her breasts. He paused, and then with an expression of muted pleased malice, he stepped up onto her teats.

Her muscles could turn aside edged steel, and glancing blows would be completely ignored, but his entire weight on her bust was uncomfortable even for Veera. She took a deep breath, and released slowly as the uncomfortable pressure on her chest and her massive mammaries increased. 

“They’re the size of my head,” he said. “How do people take you seriously? Comfy though.”

Balancing on her tits, he lifted one foot and placed the sole completely on her nose, smooshing it down as his heel mashed into her lips. Any painter worth their acrylics would have wept for the privilege to capture a fraction of her face’s features to canvas, but here, Jay showed it such disdain. He hooked a toe into her mouth, stretching out the corner of her mouth. Then he inserted it fully, stretching her mouth into a stupid looking gape.

Pleasure raced down her spine in electric thrills and back up again, as her dignity squirted out of her cunt. A strangled cry escaped her lips, her eyes opened bewildered. Why did this feel so good? He stepped back onto her breasts again, flattening out their normally fully, rounded, perky shape. 

He played with his heavy, swinging shaft as it dripped precum down onto her face. Reflexively, she opened her mouth to catch the long colloidal drip as it came down. Her eyes fluttered, tasting the brackish offering. She had a group of bodyguards at home, her well-being and comfort was the priority of many people in her tribe. Everyone at home would be incensed at this treatment of her.

“There’s something wrong with you, Veera. I’m not sure I want my cock touching someone as depraved as you.”

He stepped off of her and she groaned, breathing deeply to recover. Jay walked around until he stood between her legs, and she felt herself move them further apart, knees bent slightly, inviting him.

“Do you want something, you fat titted cow?”

She nodded again, desperately. “Please… fuck me.”

“As we figured out, the only way you fuck is on top.”

“It’s how I do it. It’s how I must do it. Because… that’s how people see me.”

“If I’m going to shove this in you, I’m not letting you on top.”

“... yes… okay... Just please…”

And then he placed his heel on her soaking lips, parting them, grinding her clit with his heel. She arched her back as he continued to step on her. 

“This little thing here?” He asked. “You think it’s big enough for this? I’m barely going to be able to get the head in.”

“Just… shove it…”

“You got big tits, a big ass, and a tiny little girl pussy,” he placed his hands on his waist, the momentum of his rocking back and forth on her clit with his foot making his cock sway with his movements. 

Veera was quite prolific in both battle and in bed, and she had left a score of satisfied and awed lovers in her wake. Never, ever had she been insulted for the lack of size of anything - from muscles to breasts to of course, her…

“Little… girl pussy…” she said.

“That’s right,” Jay replied. 

“Just… split me open,” she whimpered. “Break… my little girl pussy, please…”

Here was a voice that had shouted orders on a crowded battlefield, heard above the clang of steel and the cries of warriors, but now she was begging.

“I’m not even hard yet,” he said. He smirked, “getting there though. You’re managing to please me.”

His cock had swollen a bit, swinging even more ponderously, but it still clearly had room to grow. “Feed me your pride. And maybe I’ll fuck you.”

“Please!” She arched her back again, smashing her cunt up into his foot as it continued to grind down on her. 

“What are you?” he asked.

“W-what?” she stammered, and then she looked into his face and read the contempt and pity there. She heard his thoughts drilling into her, too loud to ignore.

A fat… titted.. “... cow!” her mouth blurted out. He kept grinding her clit with his heel, a look of pure disgust on his face as she edged closer and closer.

In almost every sexual encounter before this, whenever she came, it was by her own hand, or thrusting, or motion. She knew how to touch herself and use a partner’s body to get herself there. She wasn’t in control here, and therefore it took a more meandering path to orgasm, but when she did…

“Goddess!” She arched her back, lifting her ass off the floor as her body clenched. Her dignity squirted out of her forcefully, splashing Jay’s foot. 

“You dirty little whore,” he said down to her coldly. “You soaked my ankles.”

He rubbed her overly sensitive post-orgasmic clit with his foot again, but this time he put more of his weight into it. Once again, her battle hardened body was finding it had very sensitive places that were normally hidden by virtue of size, armor, or location. In a normal woman without Veera’s enhanced body, it might have caused harm. Jay was somehow intuitively judging where her pain thresholds were and just riding the intensity of his actions right up to it.

“I’m sorry!” she cried out. “Sorry!”

Even as she begged his forgiveness, the shame felt so freeing in a way. She couldn’t afford to have any moments of weakness or shame in her life. So many people would suffer, including her mother and her sisters. Her soldiers. All the boys and girls who saw her as what a member of the Tribe should aspire to.

Jay tilted his head, watching the barbarian writhe on the ground as her orgasm continued, merging with the attenuated intensity of shame and sensation.

“I don’t think anyone who lets a weak, little thing like me step on them is worthy of being called a warrior,” Jay said. “And if they’re cumming from it, what does that mean?”

He continued watching her until the sensations died down enough for her to focus on him. 

“Break the bonds,” he said.

Without thinking about it, and without any effort, Veera brought her arms forward, snapping the tiny cord that had bound her. 

“Hands on the outside of your tits,” Jay said. “No, on the sides.” He walked around and tapped the left one on the side. “Push your fat cow tits together for me.”

He strutted around until he was standing above her head, his cock and balls above her face. Then he knelt down, but instead of coming down onto her face, he was below it, with his shapely ass in front of her face. She realized that she was disappointed that he hadn’t… what?

Then he slapped his meaty cock down on her nipples. He did this several times, and the sheer heft and weight of it was surprising, and she could actually feel it as it gained weight and hardness with each hit. 

“There we go,” she heard him say. “Please me.”

He backed himself up until his full sack and balls sat on her chin, and he pressed his taint onto her mouth. What could she do? Her hands were stuck and he was on top. She stuck out her tongue, rejoicing at being able to do something so vulgar to someone so lovely. 

He hummed in a pleased way, and she felt his cock into into the valley between her tits, sliding into them, slick with the copious precum that he created incessantly. His movements became bigger, his proportions allowing him quite a lot of movement while staying both on her face with cock between her tits. She hadn’t seen it yet hard, but it felt like a fleshy club on her chest.

She felt so reduced. Reduced to her parts, her oversized, silly, bimbo tits and her shameful, eager mouth. Not only that, but as Jay moved, his entire undercarriage - balls, taint, and lower regions were rubbing across her chin, lips, and nose. Even the sides of her face were flanked by his thighs pressing in. 

She had been reduced. A fuck toy to be mounted. Her face was just a surface for him to rub himself again. 

The degradation hit her again, as hard as Jay’s cock into her tit flesh, and her entire body shuddered.

He straightened up onto his knees, and began backing up. His swollen testicles passed over her eyes, and then his cock came into view. He kept backing up, further… and further… and further. 

She couldn’t believe how far he kept going until the tip was visible above her mouth. It was difficult to judge size from the position she was in, but she felt literally overshadowed by cock.

“Open,” he said.

It wasn’t possible, she thought. There wasn’t a way. Nonetheless, she did. The tip slid in, but it widened very quickly, and the glans only fit into because they were soft enough to compress. But once it passed the opening of her lips, her mouth felt absolutely occupied by cock. Her jaw strained to the breaking point. She began making gagging noises as she was forced to turn her head upward, trying to give the cock a passage downward, but she felt no hope at getting the cock into her throat, instead just letting Jay batter the back of her mouth with his prodigious girth.

Because he willed it, she let him ram his broad cockhead into the back of her throat, forcing her to open up. She made undignified “GLUK! GLUK! GLUUUUK!” noises as he thrusted in a few times, then pushed.

“Hmm, a touch smaller, but definitely softer,” she heard him say.

The immense pressure on her jaw reduced, and while she couldn’t close her mouth any, she no longer felt like she was going to split her jaw. He was pushed forward with steady, but unyielding force. She felt a hand lay gently on the top of her neck. Veera had a moment of panic as her esophagus opened up, dilating unnaturally as his cock entered. She felt his hand on the outside of his neck and the odd sensation of her distending neck widening as he tracked the progress of himself into her.

Her vision was filled with Jay’s balls approaching. The eyes are the window into the soul, and her soul was filled with fear and lust in equal measure. He kept pushing until she felt his balls resting on her eyes, his sack covering most of her nostrils. She struggled to breath through them, inhaling pure undiluted incubus cock and balls. The smell of a man’s sex varied greatly depending on the man’s hygiene, diet, and other biological factors. At worst, it was a turn off and a distraction that warranted correcting with washing. At best, it was a not unpleasant sexual scent.

But incubus ball musk was a mixed contradiction. They smelled incredibly potent and cloying. Almost as if she could smell the jizz inside. And rather than repelling, it was intense, but yet made her want more. It didn’t help that she couldn’t smell or see anything except man sack when he hilted inside of her. 

She knew this was all she was good for. 

And it felt so good.

* * *

Once again, a cabin in a field of snow. A long time ago, but not far from here.

Inside, the man held his child closely, singing a soft tune to the baby. He did more for himself than the sleeping infant’s. He hoped his son couldn’t hear those terrible sounds in slumber. The sounds that he could hear outside were horrific.

At first, there had been jeers and harsh tones of malicious mockery. Then there were clashes of metal and explosions - whether they were alchemical or magical, he couldn’t tell. After that, he heard men begging - first for pleasure. Dedicating their lives to her. Then, they pleaded for their lives.

Eventually, after many long screams, these became pleas for an end of their torment. 

The sounds became more distant, but when the wind dipped down, he could hear the agonized screams even still. But worse, the sounds of echoing feminine laughter made him clutch his son tighter.

Eventually the door opened. He raised a sword in one hand, leveling it at the would-be intruder. He lowered it when he saw the silhouette of horns and wings.

She was nude, but covered with blood. Her eyes burned red in the dark beneath a crown of horns. The figure appeared too large to fit in the doorway, but then somehow did. It was clear his eyes were playing tricks on him. The glow faded, and the look on her face changed when she saw his expression. 

Her face had borne an expression of cold, calculating loathing and condescension. She appeared so alien with her prominent cheekbones and horns, with the deep lacerations healing as he watched. It was a beautiful face that contained not an ounce of mercy or pity. 

Then, he saw her flinch. Her expression softened. “I’m sorry, honey. The hunt is over. We’re safe.”

He nodded. Remaining still as she reached forward for their son.

She smiled as she looked down at the bundle in her arms.

“Mama would do anything for you,” she whispered, a woman covered in blood and viscera. The talons on her hands shortened until they resembled fingernails again, and she touched her baby’s cheek lightly. “And this is part of anything.


End file.
